Love Lights Fires
by check yes julia
Summary: Where were you on September 11th? The Cullen family was at home enjoying the nice day. That is until the lives of their family was in danger. This is a story of survival and courage. Dedicated to all the heroes of September 11, 2001.
1. Chapter One

**Love Lights Fires; Chapter One**

"Love lights more fires than hate extinguishes." – Ella Wheeler Wilcox**

* * *

****Bella Cullen, **

**September 11, 2001. 5:37 A.M.**

"Edward, babe." I gently shook the sleeping body of my husband.

"Mmmm, ungh." He rolled onto his stomach and clutched his pillow tightly against his chest.

I chuckled and played with a loose strand of his hair, "Edward, you need to get up. Eva's already sitting in her high chair waiting for her daddy to feed her some breakfast!"

He snapped one eye open and I was instantly in a trance with his vibrant green orbs. He leaned up on his elbows and kissed me tenderly.

"Mmm," he moaned, "Good morning." He smiled a blinding smile.

How did I ever get so lucky?

"Je vous aime, mon Edward." I inwardly chuckled when he let out a groan. I knew how much he loved it when I used my original accent. **(I love you, my Edward)**

Yes, I was born in Paris, France. I moved to New York City when I was seventeen with my parents. It tore me apart to move away from my friends, my life, and my home. And who knew New York City could be so complicated?

There's Brooklyn, Lower Manhattan, Upper Manhattan, Queens, and that's just the start of it.

We ended up picking a tiny house in Lower Manhattan. Not the greatest place on Earth, but I survived.

I started school, met some great people – one of which is my husband – and graduated. We all – Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett – went the Dartmouth. When we got our degrees, we all decided we missed New York too much, as weird as that sounds.

We pulled some strings and all got to live in the same apartments. Lucky, I know.

"Bella, you okay?" I snapped out of my reminiscing and stared at Edward's concerned face.

"Yeah, I'm good," I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed, "Come on, it's your first day back to the office from vacation, you should be excited!"

"Excited my ass." He muttered. I smacked his butt and gave him a stern look before we wondered into the kitchen.

There I found our little spunky seven month old angel. She is seriously the best thing that happened to me, other than Edward. Without him, I wouldn't have gotten her, so I guess he's better. Oh, whatever. You know what I mean.

I skipped over to her high chair and squatted down to her level, "Look Eva, I finally got daddy up!" I squealed in a baby voice and smiled widely when she screamed and clapped her hands. "Do you want daddy to feed you breakfast?"

She screamed again and banged her hands on the high chair table.

I laughed, "I'm guessing she does!" I smiled over to Edward and saw him staring at us in awe. I quirked an eyebrow, confused.

He shook his head, "What would I do without you two?" Obviously, that question was rhetorical because he strode over to us and pulled me to his chest.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he kissed my forehead.

"Of course, I love you too."

Our nice, and extremely rare, family moment was interrupted by none other than the blaring of my cell phone. I groaned and slipped out of Edward's grasp.

I sauntered over to the coffee table, where my cell phone was, and picked it up, not bothering to read the ID.

"Bonjour?" I more like hissed into the speaker.

"_Bella, how are you?_" Wow, how is she always so perky in the morning?

"You know, Alice, I don't really know how I am. Considering it's only 5:45 in the morning and you just interrupted a family moment, I'm going to have to say I'm feeling murderous."

"_Ouch, touchy. Anyways, can I come over today?_"

"Oh cher dieu, si elle fait me faire les courses..." I muttered away from the phone. Heard Edward laugh from the kitchen and I smiled, "Why, Alice?" **(Oh dear god, if she makes me shop…)**

"_Well, Jasper and Edward are going back to the WTC, and I haven't seen my little niece since like, yesterday. And my back hurts from lifting all these boxes, and I just want to see my best friend!_" she whined extremely loud in my ear.

"Fine, fine. Come over just before the men leave, alright?"

"Kay!" she chirped, "Oh, and Rosalie is coming too," she hung up quickly before I could complain.

I sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Edward glanced at me from the corner of his eyes while feeding Eva some baby food.

I plopped myself onto a chair to watch the scene unfold, "Alice and Rosalie are just coming over. You and Jasper have to go back to work, and since Emmett is working for the FDNY now, Rosalie is always lonely, sooooo…" I trailed off.

He nodded his head and glanced up at the clock, "Sheesh, it's already 6?" he got up and put the spoon he used in the sink. "I have to take a shower."

I nodded and scooped up Eva in my arms, "Did you like your breakfast, mon bébé? Lets go get you ready!" I stood up and quietly walked down the hallway.

I set her down on the changing table in her nursery and walked to her closet to pick out an outfit.

I found an adorable lime green polka dotted dress with tiny white booties.

"Oh ceci est parfait pour vous mon amour." **(Oh this is perfect for you my love.)**

Once I finished changing her, I walked into the living room and put her in her bouncy chair. I looked around for her binky, but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked in a muffled voice. I was currently on the ground, looking underneath the couch. Don't ask me why I'm in this position; I just thought it was a possibility. "Where's Eva's binky?"

"Did you check in the bathroom, by the toothbrushes?" he asked while coming out of our room in a black suit with a sliver and black striped tie.

"Ohh." I got up and walked over to him and gently tugged on his tie to get him closer to me. I leaned in, close to his ear and said in a – hopefully seductive – voice, "Vous paraissez sexy."

He shuddered delicately, and not from the cold. "Bella, it's 6:30, I have to go," he moaned.

I released him and looked up from under my eyelashes, "We're finishing this later, monsieur."

He smiled and grabbed my waist, pulling me in for a kiss.

I broke away and touched his forehead to mine, "I love you."

I wiped my hand across his cheek bone, memorizing the structure, "And I you."

Once again, our moment was interrupted. But this time, it was the door.

"Good morning, ladies and gentleman!" Emmett boomed, walking into the apartment with a blue FDNY shirt on. The rest of the gang walked in behind him. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Emmett, you're too loud for the morning. Settle down."

"Jazz, we should get going." Edward said after fifteen minutes of mindless chatter, "It's already 6:45, and we need to be there by 7:10. You know how early Manhattan traffic is…even though it's only eight minutes away."

"Right," he agreed and kissed Alice passionately on the mouth, "I love you, Alice. You too guys!" he added the last part quickly. I laughed.

"Mhm, kay Jasper." I smiled.

Edward came to my side and hugged me fiercely before kissing me with his entire mite. "I love you, and I'll be back by 6 o'clock."

I nodded and hugged him back, "I'll be waiting with stuffed shells!"

He grinned at the mention of his favorite food then walked over to Eva. I watched them interact with a smile on my face.

"I love you, my angel. You better be good for Mommy and I'll be back for dinner," he gently kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

Why do I feel like I just said goodbye to him, as in forever?

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**7:45 A.M**.

"Did you guys hear what they said on the news?" Rosalie asked after a couple minutes of silence. We were sitting in my living room watching the news because there was nothing better to do.

"What?" Alice and I asked at the same time.

"Well, apparently this is like a three decade old case, but like it's getting more and more weird." She left us hanging.

"And…?" I urged on.

"And like, some former Nazi Guard for a concentration camp during World War II lives in this tiny city – a suburb of Cleveland, Seven Hills I believe – and like, I guess he lives right behind a Kmart."

"Ew, if I lived by him, I'd move." Alice admitted.

I nodded, "That is creepy. The Holocaust was like the worst thing ever."

"Really, if anything like that happened here, I'd cry…a lot." Rosalie said.

I laughed and got up from the couch, "I don't think that will happen…" I muttered, "Do any of you want a Pop-Tart?" I asked.

They both nodded and shouted, "Hot fudge sundae!"

I laughed and went to grab three Pop-Tarts and three glasses of milk. I sat back down on the couch and put the drinks on the coffee table.

"Why the hell are we watching the news again?" I asked, annoyed with the old people talking about dying trees in California. Really, who cares?

"I'm waiting for the weather." I shot Rosalie a questioning glance. She shrugged, "I wanted to take a walk with Eva today!"

I nodded, "A walk in the park does sound good right now?"

"How about we go for lunch, and have a picnic?" Alice suggested.

"Oh my god, Central Park! Yeah, that would be fun!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Okay, why don't you guys go back to your apartments and get stuff, even though we still have five hours."

They nodded and walked out soon after. I looked over at Eva.

"Hey babe, wanna go see where daddy's work is?" I asked her as I picked her up and went towards the balcony door.

She made a weird gurgling noise, "Uhyah!"

That's the closest we'll get to an answer…

I stepped out onto the balcony and breathed in the crisp September morning air. It was calm out, not a cloud in the sky. I guess today will be a good day…

I lifted my daughter higher up on my hip and pointed to the two large gray buildings standing up to the east of us.

"See those gray sticks over there? Daddy's up reaaaaal high, way up to the sky!" I said in a baby voice. Eva clapped her hands and squealed. What a lovely sound that is.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**8:27 A.M.**

"Honeys, we're home!" someone squealed from the apartment. I opened the door and stepped in, only to be ambushed by a pixie and a supermodel. Ha, if _that_ doesn't sound weird, I don't know _what_ does.

"Okay okay, we got a blanket – traditional red and white checkered, of course – sandwiches, plates, napkins, chips and apples. We can put apple juice or something else in there with Eva's food and all her needs," Alice rambled off. I clamped my hand over her mouth to get her to quit talking.

"Alice, I got it. We have four hours to get this ready. Don't worry, it's all good."

She sighed dramatically, "Better safe than sorry," she sang.

I rolled my eyes. "Someone want to change Eva?"

Rosalie immediately perked up, "I will, oh my God, I will!"

I smiled and handed her over to her. She immediately took off towards her nursery.

"I feel really bad for her, Bella." Alice whispered in a hushed tone.

I looked at her and saw remorse all over her perfect features. "I know, do you think she'll adopt a baby?"

"You know how she is; she'll want something of her own. She doesn't want a baby that is technically someone else's."

I nodded and sighed sadly, "I just hope that accident didn't ruin her chance at a family. I mean, she still hasn't gotten her period yet, and it's been what, two months since it?"

"Yeah, we'll just have to hope and pray-"

"Bella, where are your baby wipes?" Rosalie asked, sauntering back in the room.

I stood up straight and wiped off all evidence of sadness on my face, "They're underneath the box of diapers."

She nodded and jogged back into the nursery.

I gave Alice a pointed look that said 'No more talking about Rosalie touchy subjects while she's in a hundred foot radius'. She understood and nodded sadly and walked back to the TV.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**8:45 A.M.**

"Alice, do we really need to watch 'What Not to Wear'?" I groaned.

"Would you rather watch this, or the freaking news?" she snapped.

I held up my hands in surrender, "Sorry, proceed."

She smiled happily and looked back at the TV.

"Bella, Eva's all new! I gave her a tiny bath, just because I felt like it-" Rosalie's explanation was cut off by the loudest boom I have ever heard. It sounded like it was just outside our window.

"What the hell was that?" Alice shrieked and stood straight up out of the chair.

"I don't know, someone probably just got shot. You know New York murders…" I wasn't so sure of myself.

"That was awfully loud for a gun shot?" Alice countered.

"Uh, bazooka?" I guessed.

Rosalie scoffed, "Guys, lets just check it out."

We walked behind her towards the balcony. When we got closer, I heard a ton of sirens going off. It sounded like World War Three had just begun.

I picked up Eva on my way, not wanting her to be alone. Something didn't feel right.

We opened the balcony door and it felt like a storm was coming. I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Plus, the sun was blocked now. Clouds really did move in that fast?

"Quelque chose ne se sent pas à droite. Quelque chose ne se sent pas à droite," I kept mumbling over and over again. Alice and Rosalie both stopped and looked at me questioning. "Just get out the door!" I snapped.

The sirens got louder and louder as we approached the door. Why did I feel like I was going in slow motion?

The door opened, and the familiar crisp September air filled my nose. Only this time, it was different. More thick. Full of smoke.

I pushed my way through Alice and Rosalie. They were just going too slow for me.

When I saw what was happening, I let out a strangled cry.

That alerted the girls because they quit with their slow crap and ran towards me. They both sucked in a huge breath.

I couldn't breath, I felt numb. It was like I couldn't hear anything other than the sirens. I only could see the dark gray smoke with bright red flames coming out of the tall buildings. It felt like my world was falling apart.

"Edward," I whimpered. "Edward," louder. "Edward." A little louder. "Edward!" there was my normal voice. "EDWARD!" I fully screamed. "No!"

"What the hell?!" Rosalie screamed, "What the hell is going on?"

I collapsed on the ground with Eva still attached to my hip.

"Jazzy, no." Alice was sobbing next to me. This cant be right.

Wait, which tower are they in?

Think, "Alice, wh-what tower are they in?!" I screamed.

She blanked out for a minute. "The south?" she looked more unsure than positive.

"I think you're right, that was the north tower! It's going to be okay!" I blabbered. "They're gonna get them out of there and they'll be fine!" My sobs were quieting down while I was reassuring myself.

"I'm gon-gonna call Edward," I mumbled and gave Eva to Alice when I was sure she was calm enough. Even though I _thought_ I was calm, I was still shaking.

I looked at the time. It was 9:01 A.M. I quickly ran to our bedroom and scrabbled underneath all the clothes looking for my phone.

Once I found it, I quickly pressed speed dial two and waited.

"_Hello?_" I heard a smooth, frantic voice answer. My sobs broke free again.

"Ed-Edward," I cried.

"_Oh_ _Bella, Bella are you okay? Tell me you're okay?_"

"No I'm not. I need you here. Please tell me you're getting out of there."

He sighed, "_Bella, they're evacuating us right now. We can't take the elevators, so it's going to take awhile to get down. Do you know what happened? They won't tell us._"

"I seriously don't know. The girls and I were watching TV when we heard a loud boom. I thought it was a gun shot, you know, normal New York stuff, but we walked outside onto the balcony and saw one of the towers had smoke and flames coming out of it! Oh Edward, I didn't know if i-it was your tower or not!"

"Oh my god, okay Bella. I'm fine. I can't talk, we're in the back stairwell, and I'm loosing reception. I love you and tell Eva I'll be home-" there was a loud boom that I heard in two places. It was like surround sound. I heard it through the phone, and I heard it outside the apartment. Only a second later and I heard a shriek.

"NO! BELLLA!" Alice was screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Edward?" Nothing. "EDWARD?!"

No, no, no, no. This can not be happening!

I sprinted back out to the balcony only to see the other tower with flames shooting out of it as well.

"NOO!" I fell to my knees and cried. I don't know how long I cried. But Alice and Rosalie finally got me up and took me into the living room.

"He was on th-the phone w-with me! I h-heard it. OH MY G-GOD! What the hell is happening?!" I cried.

"I-I don't know," Rosalie whispered. Alice was still sitting on the couch sobbing.

"Turn on the n-news. It'll be on t-that."

Rosalie nodded and switched on Fox News.

They were showing the towers, someone was in a helicopter.

"Now we're going live to Ron Wheeler over Lower Manhattan where a plane has just flown into the North tower of the World Trade Center. Ron, do you know what's going on?"

"_Alex, this is truly horrible, I mean look at this," they zoomed into a shot of the North tower in flames, "Witnesses of this tragic event say they saw a plane fly into the North tower at 8:46 A.M. We do not know if this is a deliberate attack or an accident at this time. There's – OH MY GOD! Another plane has just flown into the South building. I don't know what this is, Alex, but this isn't an accident!_"

I gripped Alice's hand as we both cried.

"Ron, what else is going on?"

"_Alex, I don't know what to say, this is horrible. Oh my god, Dave, look!" This 'Ron' character hit the camera man in the arm and pointed to the tower. The camera zoomed in and I saw little black things falling from the building, "Alex, it looks like people are jumping out of the building! That is more than 100 stories!_"

I gasped loudly and gripped Alice's hand tighter.

"We have just received word that American Airlines Flight 77 has just crashed into the Pentagon. I repeat, American Airlines Flight 77 has just crashed into the Pentagon."

"Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît nous aider. S'il vous plaît aider Edward et le Jasper." I silently prayed.

Eva suddenly cried out, screaming on the top of her lungs. She knew something was wrong.

I quickly grabbed her out of Rosalie's arms and rocked her.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be o-okay."

Was this really going to be okay?**

* * *

****Well guys, there's my new story so far. This one isn't going to be a long one. I have a feeling this one's going to be very difficult to write, because it's so emotional and I remember that day like it was yesterday. I'm sorry if this upsets some of you, but I just felt the need to write a story about it. **

**Reviews would be nice?**


	2. Chapter Two

**Love Lights Fires; Chapter Two**

"Where there is great love, there are always miracles." – Willa Cather**

* * *

****Edward Cullen, **

**September 11, 2001. 8:00 A.M.**

I sighed and looked at the stack of papers on my desk.

My first day back at the office, and I have a carload of papers to file and what-not. I groaned louder and practically slammed my cup of coffee on my desk. I threw off my messenger bag from around my shoulder onto my black swivel chair.

I opened up my bag and began to take out my office supplies – like pens, pencils, paper, and stuff like that – but stopped short when I saw a bright pink piece of paper sticking out from underneath my Blackberry.

I lifted it up and instantly smiled when I noticed the handwriting.

_Mon Edward,_

_I hope you have an absolute wonderful time back in the office. Say 'hi' to Betty for me. I miss her grandchildren. Eva and I love you very much. _

_I will see you – mon amour – when you get home for dinner._

_Vous aimer du fond de mon Coeur,_

_Bella_

I smiled; I loved when she gave sweet innocent notes for work. They always some how brighten up my day.

I walked around my desk and inspected it. If those damn janitors cracked another picture frame, I'm going to be firing someone.

The first picture was of Bella, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I all on the first weekend that Bella moved to Manhattan. Bella fit right into our group and we all went to dinner and a movie that night. We went to Red Robin and then saw _Pearl Harbor_. It was…interesting, to say the least. After that day, Bella has become attached by the hip to one of us. And I'm happy about that.

The next picture was on our high school prom. Bella looked amazing in her dark blue floor length dress. It had rhinestones and other girly crap attached to her bust area. It flowed out down past her waist. We all rode in a black stretch limo after eating out at Olive Garden.

The third picture was on our wedding day. It was the second best day of my life. Bella looked absolutely beautiful in her floor length white brides dress. It took all I could not to bolt down the isle, scoop her up in my arms, and hide her in Puerto Rico. The ceremony was amazing. Emmett was my best man, and Jasper, Jacob, and my cousin Andrew were my groomsmen. Rose was Bella's Maid of Honor and Alice, Angela and Jessica were all her bridesmaids. The reception was wonderful. Her parents didn't fully speak English, so my parents often took Bella away from me as a translator. Even Bella didn't have amazing English, but that was what made her even more attractive.

The last picture was taken on the day Eva born. Bella was lying on the hospital bed with Eva in her arms, smiling brightly at the camera. I was leaning over the edge of the bed with one hand on Eva and I was lightly kissing Bella's temple. I remember that day like it was yesterday. _That_ was the best day of my life. It felt as if my life was complete. I had everything I ever wanted.

Below that picture in the frame was a birth announcement that Alice had made when she was born. It read:

**Eva Katherine Cullen**

**March 14, 2001**

**Seven pounds nine ounces**

**Twenty and a half inches**

**Amazing daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen**

I smiled at the memory of that day. It will never leave my mind.

I settled everything down on my desk and picked up the phone.

I pushed in the numbers I needed and waited for someone to pick up.

I looked at my watch. 8:10 A.M. Good, they should be up.

"Hello?" the soothing voice of my mother finally answered the phone.

"Hey, Mom."

"Oh, Edward! How are you, hon?"

"I'm as good as I could get when I'm back at work." I groaned.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot you were going back. How's the office so far? Did Jasper finally get transferred to your floor?" she asked excitedly.

I laughed at her eagerness, "Yes, actually. Right when we got into the building, Mr. Grantham stopped him and told him to pack up and move to floor 79. That's a big deal Mom! I'm on the 79th floor and you know what my position is!" I yelled in excitement.

I heard her chuckle on the other end, "Tell him I'm extremely happy for him."

"Will do."

"So, I think I'm going to head over to your apartment today and see Bella and Eva. I miss them very much."

"I'm sorry we haven't been over much. I'm just trying to spend time with my new family, you know?" I said guiltily.

"Don't beat yourself up Edward. I know how the thrill is to have a new family. It's amazing." She sighed, obliviously remembering life before we grew.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! I talked to Renee last night. She said Charlie and her were going on a Thanksgiving trip to Chicago to visit her sister. They invited you and Bella and of course Eva."

"Yes, I know that."

"Well, she invited your father and I. She said her sister still hasn't met us."

I was actually happy they were coming. It just proves how our family likes each other so much.

"Wasn't she at the wedding?" I asked, confused.

"That was Charlie's sister, Sarah, I believe. Jacqueline couldn't make it out here because her husband's Mom was put into a nursing home and they had to sell her house or something on that line."

"Oh, I see. So, she lives in Chicago?" I asked.

"Yes, they just moved here from France two years ago. They heard great things from Charlie, Renee and Bella apparently. Oh, and I don't think Bella knows about his yet. So, when you see her don't talk to her about it. Renee wanted to."

"Okay." A knock on the door brought me out of my conversation with my mother. I looked towards where the noise came from, and I saw Jasper stick his head in my office.

"Knock, knock." He yelled.

I laughed and put up one finger saying 'one minute'.

"Mom, Jasper's here. I have to go. Plus, it's the first day back to work. I don't want to get fired for talking to my mother for longer than necessary."

She laughed, "Okay, honey. I'll talk to you later. I might be over your house when I get home, who knows?" she muttered.

"Okay, I love you, Mom. Say 'hi' to Dad for me, okay?"

"Sure thing, Hon. Love you." she hung up.

I snapped my phone shut and looked at Jasper.

"What's up, Mr. Assistant Director of Trade?" I asked jokingly.

His eyes lit up like a boy on Christmas. "Oh dude, you have no idea how glad I am that I got this promotion!" he busted. He then walked over to the chair in front of my desk and plopped down. "I'm so glad dumbass Swartz got fired."

I laughed loudly. Dave Swartz was the old ADT. He got fired and went to jail with three charges of robbery and stealing from the government or something like that. He stole thousands of dollars from the U.S. Trade Department and used it to by a house in Beverly Hills and an Aston Martin Vanquish. Psh, low-life.

"What room are you in?" I asked while pouring more sugar in my cup of coffee.

"Two down from yours," he smirked.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Great, now I don't even need to take the elevator to talk to you when our wives call about some 'important' stuff."

He guffawed, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"So, what's your first assignment as Assistant Director of Trade?" I smirked. **(AN: okay, so I really don't know what jobs they had, so let's just go with the flow.)**

"I don't know. Set up something with Germany? Why are you asking me? You're the Director of Trade!" he feigned anger.

I laughed, "I was just joking." I shook my head and looked at my computer screen. It was finally loaded and I needed to start looking over files sent in from China. Apparently, we are in some weird crisis and China's leading companies are starting a monopoly. Not the best thing for American Trade at the moment.

"We have a meeting with the Board of Trade at nine, right?" he asked.

I nodded my head slowly, trying to remember if it was true. "Yeah, we do. We're setting up a profit with Germany and Norway, I guess." I shrugged and checked my e-mail.

"Okay. Well its 8:35 now, I'm going to call Alice really quick and tell her I'm alright. She was flipping out this morning in her dreams. Something about the news and an explosion?" He looked deep in thought. "Well, I'll come here in a minute and we can walk down early, okay?" he suggested.

I nodded, "Yeah, sure." I was too wrapped up in an e-mail I got from Emmett that I didn't even notice he left, and then came back not even five minutes later.

"Do you want to leave now…? Or do you have something to do?"

I looked up at him, startled, "Oh, no we can go." I got up from my chair and grabbed my suit jacked from the back of my chair. "Okay, let's roll."

I walked out of my office and locked the door before we began our journey to the other end of the building.

A couple months ago, there was a robbery inside the building. Someone broke into someone's office on the 55th floor and took all her pictures, any jewelry and money, and her plastic plant. Don't ask my why they took that, they just did. It was probably made of marijuana or something.

Ever since then, I've been locking my door whenever I walked out of that room. There are too many nice memoirs in there to risk them getting stolen.

"Edward, you're back!" I heard a cat-like squeal from behind me and I instantly knew who it was.

I groaned and Jasper snickered. I discreetly flipped him off and turned around to meet a disturbing site. Her face. **(AN: Haha, that was harsh Edward!)**

"Hello, Irina." I mumbled.

She practically stumbled over to me and began to stoke her hand up and down my arm, "Edward, the office was so…_dull_ without you here." She pouted and attempted to look sexy, I'm guessing.

I took her hand and pulled it away from me, "Yes, well, sorry I can't stay longer and…_chat_…but I have to get to a meeting with Germany." I said through clenched teeth.

"You have time for me, don't you, baby?" she smiled.

"No. I. Do. Not. I have time for my _wife_ and my _daughter_." I growled.

She smirked, "What they don't know won't hurt them," she winked.

I scoffed and gently pushed her away. "Please move or I will get you fired."

She held up her hands in defense, "Hey, hey, hey. I was just wanted to talk." She said, beginning to walk backwards. "Call me when you want to dump that brunette, French bimbo of yours."

I growled and glared at her. How dare she call my Bella a bimbo? She obliviously doesn't know what _she_ looks like.

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, either to stop my trembling anger, or to hold him up because he was laughing so hard, "Man, you should have seen that from a third person point of view. It was hilarious!"

I glared at him and that shut him up. I started walking right past him.

"Hey! Wait up!" he called. Soon, he was walking a steady pace right next to me.

"I just don't get it. She's not even supposed to be by my office, yet she like, stalks me. Betty's my secretary, not Irina!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Just let it blow over. If you keep turning her down, she's bound to give up _someday_."

I laughed humorlessly, "You've been saying that for the past year and a half, maybe? How long have I been here?" I stopped walking in front of the conference room and started counting in my head how long I've been here. "Yeah, year and a half!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me, "It took you that long to realize you've been here for eighteen months?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm getting old, okay?!"

"Yeah, twenty seven! Call the paramedics! Who knows when you'll croak?" he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him into the room, "Just get in there."

We were laughing when we got in there. I checked my watch. 8:45. Great, we're fifteen minutes early.

"Good morning men!" Mr. Lennox yelled when he walked in the door. He set down his briefcase and coffee and walked over to Jasper. "Congratulations again, Jasper. Job well done!" he clapped a hand on his back.

Mr. Lennox was one of the nicest men I know. He's in his late forties, he's from Germany and he runs this whole trading thing in the United States **(AN: seriously guys, I'm sorry if all this job stuff is wrong)**

He's like a mentor to me. I've known him since I started this job, and he's the one that recommended me to the 'big guys' to make me Director of Trade.

I owed him my life for that.

Well, maybe that's a little too overdramatic.

Anyway, back to important matters. No wonder he's here so early. He's happy we're signing a deal with his homeland.

"Thanks, Edgar!" Jasper smiled hugely.

"No problemo. So, when does this shindig start up?" he cracked his knuckles and leaned back in his chair.

I laughed and sat down in the seat across from him – Jasper next to me. "It starts at nine, but we felt like we needed to get her earlier-" I was cut off by a loud crashing noise.

It sounded like it was right outside the building. Maybe even outside the room.

"Welches im Namen von Gott war das?" Edgar yelled and bolted straight up in his chair.

Jasper was busy cleaning up the coffee he spilt from being startled, and I got up to walk to the door to see what happened.

Once I opened the door, people were scrambling around, screaming like they were on fire.

Betty, my secretary, ran up to me as fast as she could with her fifty year old legs.

"Betty, what happened?"

"Mr. Cullen, sir…you need…" she said breathlessly. She leaned over - so her hands were on her knees – and tried to regulate her breathing.

I rubbed her back soothingly. "Betty, please. What happened?" I tried again.

"Sir, you need to look out the window! Something has happened!" she shrieked and took into the meeting room after she gained enough energy.

I ran in right after her and followed her to the window.

"Holy crap!" I yelled after I reached it.

All I saw floating around the air were papers, bricks and ash. I couldn't even see what was beyond that, it was so thick. The only other thing I saw behind the ash was large, red and yellow flames shooting out of the North Tower.

"Betty, what happened?" I asked for the third time. Only this time, I knew what happened…I just didn't. If that makes any sense?

"Uh…uhm," she stuttered, too shaken up to complete a sentence. I might need to smack her to get it out.

"Betty!" I yelled and ran away from the window. Edgar and Jasper were both looking out with shocked expressions.

"There was an explosion…" she whispered.

My mouth dropped open, "Are we being evacuated-"

My question was cut short by a loud muffling coming on the intercom system.

"_Attention workers; we will need all of you to use the stairs and evacuate this building in an orderly fashion. This is not a drill. I repeat; you will need to evacuate this building using the stairs. This is not a drill._" Then some weird buzzing noise came on.

"Men, lets go!" Edgar shouted and pulled on Jasper's arm.

I grabbed Betty's hand – not letting her go; she's like a grandmother to me – and pulled her out of the room behind Jasper and Edgar.

People were running around and screaming like crazy. No one knew what was going on, but we knew it was something bad to have all of this happen.

"Where do we go?" Jasper yelled over everyone else's voices.

"Get to the emergency stairs! We can't take the elevator just incase something happens." I yelled back.

He nodded and bolted for the emergency exit.

We were the only ones in this stair case, so it was extremely dark and quite.

"Someone have a light?" I asked in a rushed voice.

Edgar reached into his pocket and took out a lighter, "This is all I have."

I nodded, "It will have to do."

"I don't know if I can walk down all these. This is seventy-nine flights of stairs!" Betty complained.

I crouched down in front of her and held out my arms, "Get on."

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Get on. I'm not leaving you here, Betty." She just looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed, "I've carried Emmett down a hill while hiking before. If I can carry him, I can carry you. Please Betty, get on." I pleaded.

She finally gave in and jumped on my back, "I'm getting too old to jump!" she wheezed.

I laughed and started walking down the stairs with Jasper and Edgar next to me.

After fifteen minutes I stopped for a breather.

"What…floor are we…on." I managed to get out between breaths. It felt like we've been walking for days.

Jasper peaked into the door that went out into the current floor.

"Um…floor seventy one." He groaned.

"Seriously, it took us this long just to get down eight stories?!" I asked rhetorically.

"Okay…just seventy one more stories." Edgar gasped out. He looked like he was in pain.

"Are you alright, Edgar?"

"Yeah, I just forgot my inhaler."

"You have asthma?!" Jasper yelled.

"No, no. It's just, sometimes I get back coughs. I don't think it'll be happening soon, but yeah." He sighed.

"Okay!" Betty perked and slapped my back, "Lets get out of this hell hole and find out what happened."

We laughed weakly and began walking again.

A minute after we began walking again, my cell phone blared.

"_Cause you are the brightest star. I'm in love with who you are. And you are the brightest star. I'm lost without your love._"

Bella.

"Hello?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"_Ed-Edward,_" I heard her cry through the phone.

"Oh Bella, Bella are you okay? Tell me you're okay?" I had no idea what was going on outside of this building, but it couldn't be good.

"_No I'm not. I need you here. Please tell me you're getting out of there._"

I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair, "Bella, they're evacuating us right now. We can't take the elevators, so it's going to take awhile to get down. Do you know what happened? They won't tell us."

"_I seriously don't know. The girls and I were watching TV when we heard a loud boom. I thought it was a gun shot, you know, normal New York stuff, but we walked outside onto the balcony and saw one of the towers had smoke and flames coming out of it! Oh Edward, I didn't know if i-it was your tower or not!_"

Oh shit. "Oh my god, okay Bella. I'm fine. I can't talk, we're in the back stairwell, and I'm loosing reception. I love you and tell Eva I'll be home-"

I never got to finish my sentence because there was a loud explosion from above us. I dropped the phone as rocks and steel came flying down on our heads.

I heard Betty screaming, but I couldn't see her.

I couldn't see Jasper. Or Edgar.

I couldn't see anything.

The last thing I remember was a sharp pain in my head as I clutched onto the locket with my Eva's picture in it on my key chain.

Then I fell into a sea of black. Drifting. Drifting. Until I couldn't hear my surroundings anymore.**

* * *

****Eh, so, was the ending bad or what? Again, sorry if I didn't get those jobs right. I seriously searched and searched, but I couldn't find anything. Tell me if this was good. Next chapter is going to be in Emmett's POV; you know, 'cause he's a firefighter (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ~**


	3. Chapter Three

**Love Lights Fires; Chapter Three  
**  
"Love implies anger. The man who is angered by nothing cares about nothing."  
– Edward Abbey

**Emmett McCarty,  
****September 11, 2001. 8:00 A.M.**

I dropped my gym bag on one of the beat up couches and sniffed the air.

Ahh, it's good to be back.

For the past three weeks, the gang and I have been in Hawaii for Jacob and Leah's – two close family friends – wedding. It was great. We got out of work for those weeks, but I have to admit I missed it.

I missed hearing the loud bell buzzing. I missed sliding down the pole. I missed saving lives. I missed the adrenaline rush when you ran into a burning house. I missed being a firefighter.

But now I'm not only back, but I'm back in black!

Ha, not really. It just sounded good so I used it.

"McCarty!" I heard someone shout.

I turned around and saw one of my buddies holding a stack of cards.

"Gutierrez!" I shouted back. We ran and chest-butted each other.

"Dude, you're finally back. We needed some entertainment around here. It's dead without the 'Emminator'!"

I laughed at my nickname, "Dumbass, who thought of that nickname?" I asked while I grabbed a soda from the mini fridge.

He leaned over the counter while I popped open the can, "We all did while you were away. You're a legend, dude."

"Oh, I'm so flattered by ya'll!" I pretended to fan myself as I talked in a high pitched woman's voice like they did in old southern movies.

He laughed boisterously, "Come on, we're all meeting down in the lounge room. They guys will be glad to see you back."

I nodded and followed him to the lounge room.

In there, I saw Daniels, Langston, Franz, Davis, Vernati and Lewis.

"MY MEN!" I boomed and jumped on the couch.

"EMMINATOR!" they all shouted back.

"Okay, okay, seriously, who's the one that started that?" I accused.

Everyone pointed at Langston. He held up his hands in defense, "Hey, I just saw the Terminator two weeks ago!" he said.

I laughed, "Of course the Brit thought of it," I smiled at him.

We all laughed. I always call him Brit, because he is British. He doesn't take any offense to it, which I'm glad about.

Langston jumped off of the couch and ran for the stereo. "Dance party anyone?"

"Yeah!" I pumped my fist in the air, "Hurry, who knows how long we have before a fire breaks out. We do live in New York."

He nodded and threw in a CD. I heard a familiar beat, and I immediately got up and started dancing.

"I'm a survivor! I'm not gonna give up! I'm not gonna stop! I'm gonna work harder! I'm a survivor! I'm gonna make it! I will survive! Keep on survivin'!" we all sang as loud as we could.

I got up on a table and clenched my hand as a make-shift microphone, "I'm wishin' you the best. Pray that you are blessed. Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness!" we all chanted.

Daniels got up and ran to the stereo, "Alright, alright, alright!" he yelled over the music. He paused it, and I could hear my ears ringing, "That was getting a little too overplayed. How about a new one?" he suggested.

"DO IT!" we all yelled.

He pressed the 'next' button and we waited for the song to play.

The beat came on and I immediately started singing, "Her boyfriend, he don't know anything about her! He's too stoned, Nintendo. Wish that I could make her see, she's just the flavor of the week!"

"Langston, man, what kinds of songs do you have on here?" I asked incredulously.

"I watch MTV," he shrugged, using his thick British accent.

I shook me head and laughed, "NEXT!" I shouted. Daniels nodded and played the next song.

"Do you ever wonder why this music gets you high? It takes you on a ride you feel it when your body starts to rock!" Nsync? Seriously?

"Oh my god, they're so amazing. And that Justin Timberlake…yum." Vernati commented while reading 'Vogue' for the latest fashions. Yes, he is gay. And before you ask, no I do not have a problem with it. I could care less. He could be worse than Rose and Alice with fashion sometimes. I should get them together for a shopping trip…

"I wouldn't really know-" my critique was cut off by the sound of the alarm.

"_Attention Station 21, fire at Liberty and Church Street. You are needed immediately._" The woman said over the intercom.

We all groaned and ran for the fire pole. I slid down first, since I was the captain, and everyone followed suit. Why did that address sound so familiar?

Once we got to the bottom floor, we booked it to the gear. I quickly put on my pants with suspenders over my shoulders and threw on my boots. I then put on my heavy jacket and helmet. After that we all ran into the nearest fire truck.

Daniels, Gutierrez, Lewis and I all took the fire truck, while Vernati, Franz, Davis and Langston took the ambulances. They're really just paramedics, the rest of us are firefighters.

I hopped in the front seat – usually I drive – and I flipped on the sirens and drove out of the garage.

"Liberty and Church Street is on the other side of Manhattan. I wonder why we're getting called there when we're so far away."

"I know, why does that address sound familiar though? Like it's something important…"

"Yeah…really," we all seemed deep in thought. That was, until we reached the largest traffic jam ever.

I honked the horn angrily and blew the siren, "Oh come on!"

Lewis looked really worried, "Something doesn't feel right. This isn't a normal New York fire."

I looked at him and saw nothing but fear in his eyes, "Settle down, Lewis. Everything's going to be fine. It's probably just a fire on the side of the road or something and people can't get by," I tried to assure, even though it was barely working for myself.

Finally after ten minutes of trying to get around the deluded citizens, we made it through the crowd by some miracle.

"OH SHIT!" Daniels yelled suddenly.

I was so startled I almost slammed on the brakes. That wouldn't have been good.

"What, what is it?" I demanded.

He had a look of pure shock and horror on his face. He seemed to be looking out into space, "I know where I've heard that address before."

My eyebrows automatically furrowed in confusion.

"What is it then…" I trailed off as I looked at the sight in front of me.

There were so many fire trucks and ambulances everywhere. Everyone was quickly running around and looking up at the sky. What was going on?

Police were out directing traffic. People were running around screaming, holding briefcases above their heads, trying not to get hit with the debris flying in the air. Some of them were even covered in a white powder type thing.

I leaned forward as far as the steering wheel would allow and looked up out of the windshield.

**(A/N: You should listen to Josh Groban while reading this chapter. He's a great singer and gives me a lot of inspiration with my stories. Don't know who he is? Look him up. You need to.)**

One of the famous World Trade Center's buildings had flames shooting out from the sides. There was a huge hole in the building pretty high up. Smoke was pouring out of the hole like crazy.

But none of that mattered right now. Not the people running around our truck. Not the policeman signaling for us to move forward. Not my buddies in the back telling me to go forward. No. None of that.

I quickly opened the door and bolted to the nearest policeman.

I heard my team follow me quickly behind. They were yelling my name, trying to get me to snap out of my trance. Only, I couldn't. Not with my two brother-like best friends in there.

"Sir," I yelled urgently over the screams of the on looking citizens. I tapped his shoulder roughly.

He turned and scowled but quickly covered it up when he saw what I was, "Yes?"

"What happened? That's the North tower, right?" I was practically shaking him so hard his head would have snapped off.

He laid a hand on my arm, a signal telling me to stop.

"Yes, that is the North tower," he sighed out.

"What happened? Do you know?"

He shook his head, "I don't know personally, but people say it was a bomb from the inside. Those were the people who just…_heard_ it happen."

I was confused, "What about the people who _saw_ it?"

He released my arm and ran a hand through his hair. It reminded me of Edward when he's frustrated.

"Their perspective and theories are much more disturbing."

"What do you mean?" I gasped out. The men behind me were quietly murmuring.

"They say they saw a…plane collide with it."

I stared open-mouthed at him, "Was this intentional?" I boomed.

He merely shrugged his shoulders, "We're not sure. Now, what your jobs are is to go into the South tower and get everybody out."

"What about the North tower?" Gutierrez asked.

"We already have half of the city working on that building. We need people to help with evacuating the other buildings. Most of the people in the lower ones are already out."

We nodded and walked around him.

"Do you think it was a plane?" Vernati asked. His voice trembled. You could tell he was worried and confused. As was the rest of us.

I shook my head, "I don't know, I just want to get up there before something else happens-" Suddenly, all I heard was screams.

I looked forward and saw everyone crouching down, pointing up to the sky.

I curiously followed their gazes and almost dropped dead.

I saw a plane, flying awfully low, coming too close for my liking to the World Trade Center.

I stood, frozen in my spot. The sound of the jet engine was so loud it was blocking out everybody's screams. I couldn't even hear the men behind me.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. I instinctively crouched down and threw my hands over my neck to prevent damage. The men behind me were doing the same.

It felt as if the whole Earth shook. I saw explosions going off for what felt like forever.

The men behind me were yelling profanities at nothing in particular.

"What the hell is happening?! Someone tell me, what the hell?!" Gutierrez shouted.

I slowly came back to life. I got up from my crouching position and sprinted for the building.

"EDWARD! JASPER!" I yelled.

"MCCARTY! NO, COME BACK!" I heard them yelling from behind me.

I choked back a scream. I couldn't leave them. I have to save them. They're my family.

"Dude, McCarty!" I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and pull me back.

I fell to the ground and breathed in shakily.

I put my head in my hands and shook it rapidly from side to side, "No, no this can not be happening."

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and kneel down next to me.

"Man, what has you acting all out? Other than…the obvious," he said in a somber tone.

"My…my two best friends are in there, Lewis. I have to get them. I…" I mumbled miserably.

Then something happened that hasn't happened since the day my mother died. I felt tears falling down my face.

"I know this is bad, and I'm sorry. But we have to get in there! They could still be there, fighting for their lives. Come on! Who knows how long those will stand!" he pulled me up and began running to the crash site.

"Get the axes and fire extinguishers. We need anything we can. Come on, what are you waiting for? YOU DO SEE THAT TWO PLANES JUST HIT THESE TWO BUILDINGS, RIGHT? We are under attack, there is no time for dilly dallying." I heard Lewis order.

I winced when he mentioned attacks.

"Gutierrez, Vernati!" he hollered for the others, "Help me get Capt' back in action. We need him now more than ever."

I felt another set of arms grab my other arm. I didn't even bother to look. I couldn't. I felt like my head was going to explode.

Then I felt a hand slap across my face.

"MCCARTY! Get it together man! You need to get your ass in that building and help your god damn family instead of standing here like they died already. Or so help me God…" Vernati threatened. He surprisingly sounded very intimidating even with him higher voice.

I shook my head a couple times to get me out of my trance. I blinked and got it into gear.

"Gutierrez, Vernati and Lewis get inside there with me! The rest of yous, handle it out here and help with the victims coming out. Now, lets move!" I ordered in an all business voice.

The four of us ran into the lobby of the South tower and inspected the damage.

We found another fire captain from station six rolling a cart with oxygen tanks on it.

"Hey!" I yelled. I wasn't sure of his name. He turned around and left the cart to walk over to me. "What's the damage?"

"The plane crashed around the 78th floor. Explosions were caused in the lobby, 59th floor and 29th floor due to the connections of the gas lines and the explosion from the plane. As you can see it happened down here," he motioned behind us to the windows. We looked over and saw every single window blown out, "Some men are currently trying to get up the emergency staircase to get survivors. We aren't sure how many people there are yet. Some were evacuated. Of course, the ones that were higher up probably didn't make it out fast enough, because of the dead elevators," he explained in a rushed voice.

I nodded thanks and turned on my heel to grab an oxygen tank.

"What are you doin' Capt'?"

"_We_," I handed them each an oxygen mask and tank, "are going up to save lives."

They nodded, "What's the time?" Vernati asked.

I looked around the place for a clock. Would it still work? Oh well.

I found one and it read 9:30 A.M.

"It's 9:30. Lets get situated first, and then we'll get up the stairs."

I took a deep breath and put the mask over my face.

Please…please, let my family be safe.**

* * *

****Well, funny story! This chapter took me a while to write, I don't know why. So like, when I was writing the scene where Emmett and the firemen were singing, I originally planned to have them sing 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce, 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson and 'Circus' by Britney Spears, but then I realized…this was 2001. Lol, I keep getting all mixed up about that. Same with chapter two. I was going to say they saw The Dark Knight, but then I'm like, CRAP! So now I had them see Pearl Harbor. **

**So, was this chapter good? I thought it was probably the hardest one to write. I have no clue why. Maybe it's because I have no firefighting abilities…? Who knows?**

**Tell me if you like it. **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter Four

**Love Lights Fires; Chapter Four**

"So dear I love him that with him, all deaths I could endure. Without him, live no life."  
– William Shakespeare

**Isabella Cullen,  
****September 11, 2001. 9:15 A.M.**

I felt as though a side of me has died. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't even respond to my own name being called. My eyes were trained outside the balcony door. Staring straight ahead to the object of my devastation.

The flames and smoke would not stop. So many times I have prayed that they would. They never did. Screaming people and sirens could probably be heard all over the island. I wouldn't know. I couldn't hear anything other than my pounding heart. I couldn't move off of this damn couch.

I know Eva needs me right now. And let me tell you, I've tried. I've tried to get a hold of myself. _Edward's fine. He's alright. He was already out of the building_.

Not even my inner voice could persuade me to thinking that something didn't happen to him.

Rosalie has been trying to call Emmett, but apparently any fire station in a 50 mile radius has been called out to the World Trade Center.

Alice hasn't been much better then me. Sure, she's moving around and what not, but she's…not there. No bubbly attitude, no bouncing around.

It has been fourteen minutes since I last heard my husband's voice.

I still held onto my phone, waiting for his call.

How could this have happened? We were perfectly fine this morning. More than fine, actually.

I faintly heard the shrill of our house phone ring in the distance. I didn't think anything of it.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I cautiously looked up and was met with the red, puffy-eyed face of my best friend, Alice.

"It's your Mom," she sniffed and held the phone out for me to grab.

I nodded, "Thanks." I whispered.

She nodded back with no emotion and sat on the couch in front of me.

"Bonjour?" I whispered quietly into the phone.

"Oh Bella! Remercier Dieu! I heard what happened, what's going on?" I heard her shriek into the phone. My tears instantaneously appeared once again.

"Maman…" I whispered into the phone. I couldn't handle it anymore. I broke down sobbing. I held onto the phone as I leaned over the edge of the couch to try and regain my breath. Alice ran over to me and held onto me while she started crying too.

"Bella," Mom sighed sadly on the phone, "Oh le bébé, je viens là."

"Aucune, Maman. You don't have to. Roads are probably horrible…" I broke off.

"Oh hush now! Votre papa et je will be there shortly." She hung up.

I sighed and dropped the phone.

"Are they coming?" Rosalie asked in a whisper as she walked back into the room with Eva.

I nodded and held my arms out to take my crying daughter.

Her cries calmed down a little when she was in my arms. She snuggled into my chest and finally let sleep overtake her.

"They should be here in about an hour, depending on traffic." I whispered after a minute of silence.

"Turn on the news, Rosalie. See if they have any new coverage!" Alice barked out.

I flinched from her harsh tone, as did Rosalie.

She looked horrified at what she just did. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm just…" Alice sniffed.

I gave her a one-armed hug – careful not to disturb my sleeping daughter.

"I understand, no need to worry." I assured her.

She nodded and looked back at Rosalie, pleading with her eyes.

Rosalie nodded hesitantly and switched the television. She went to Fox News.

"_This is one of the worst things that have happened in U.S. history. At 8:46 A.M., American Airlines flight 11 was hijacked and crashed into the World Trade Center's North Tower. Seventeen minutes later, United Airlines flight 175 hit the World Trade Center's South Tower,_" the anchorwoman explained. I flinched when she mentioned the South Tower, "_We do know that this was, in fact, a deliberate attack on the U.S. Firefighters, paramedics and police from all over New York have been sent here to help as many people as they can. Lets go down now to Regina. She is standing on Church Street, a couple hundred feet away from the towers. Regina, what is it like down there?_"

The camera changed and all you saw was chaos. A woman was down there, holding a piece of paper while trying not to get ran over by running citizens. Screaming was all over.

"Well, Debbie, this has been the worst thing I have seen in my life. People are _jumping_ out of the building more than a hundred stories up!" she exclaimed.

"_Have you been able to talk with anyone?_" the anchorwoman asked.

"I did get to talk with some people before they ran off." She informed.

The anchorwoman nodded and shuffled her papers, "_Regina talked to Mr. Greg Vernati. He is a fireman for Manhattan Fire Station number 21. Let's get to that interview._"

Rosalie gasped and grabbed my other arm; the one Alice wasn't clinging to. "Greg, I know him! That's Emmett's station!" she raised her voice to a higher level.

Suddenly, a man that looked around the age of 25 came on the screen. He had on his yellow jacket and helmet.

"Mr. Vernati!" Regina yelled to get his attention. He turned around and scowled at the camera.

"Please, is this important?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes it is! Do you know what's going on? What are you doing now?" she was jogging along his side holding out a microphone.

"_Ma'am, I'd like to tell you what is going on, but I don't even know--_" he turned his head sharply and acknowledged men that were calling for him.

"_Gutierrez, Vernati!" _the man hollered for the others,_ "Help me get Capt' back in action. We need him now more than ever._" He was hovering over someone. He looked like he was crumpled in a ball.

Greg nodded and took off running towards them. The cameraman and anchorwoman followed right behind him. When the camera got close enough to the crowd, we saw who it was.

All three of us gasped in unison.

"Emmett," Rosalie choked out.

This did not look like the Emmett we all knew and loved. This was a completely different side of him. Torn, scared…almost hopeless.

"Sir," the anchorwoman roared, "Sir! Are you the captain of this station?" she thrusted the microphone right next to Emmett's lips.

He pursed his lips in a grim line and nodded once.

"What are you doing now?" she edged.

"I'm saving my family."

With that simple statement, he turned and ran into the building, the rest following behind him.

I sobbed quietly. How could our whole family be impacted on this at once?

"As you can see, Debbie, there's not much information we can tell you about the rescuing operations so far. We're hoping they'll be able-" Regina was cut off by Debbie in the studio.

"_We have just received word that American Airlines flight 77 has just crashed into the Pentagon._"

Alice growled, frustrated, and stood up from the couch. She grabbed her hair and started pacing in front of us.

"This isn't happening. What the hell?! Please God, bring them home." She kept muttering over and over again.

I was brought out of my shock by a loud, frantic knock at the door. I immediately knew it was my parents.

I handed Eva over to Rosalie and walked to the door. When I opened it, I was immediately attacked by a blur of dark brown.

"Oh Bella, ceci est horrible! Je n'ai jamais vu que n'importe quoi aime ceci! Tout le monde devenait fou dehors. Etes-vous bon? Avez-vous découvert n'importe quoi? Esme a appelé avant que je sois sois parti, elle a dit Carlisle et elle venait ici. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir seul ce qu'est arrivé...Oh Bella, je suis si désolé! Tout sera bon!" she fired off rapidly.

"Maman…Maman…settle down. Come, sit down." I led her over to the couches. I looked up at my father and smiled weakly, "Thank you for coming," I whispered.

He smiled sadly at me and whispered, "Ma belle fille. Je toujours serai là pour vous."

I sniffled and grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room.

The news was still on, and my mother was watching it intently, holding onto her granddaughter.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. "When did Esme call?"

"Right before we left. They said they should be here soon. Esme already planned on coming over before…this…" she trailed off.

I nodded mutely and watched the screen, waiting for something to happen.

**9:50 A.M.**

A good five minutes later, there was yet another frantic knock at the door.

I breathed in a huge breath and went to open the door.

When I saw Esme's beautiful face, twisted in anguish and pain, I couldn't help but bring out another round of tears.

She grabbed me into a hug and that's how we stood for three minutes. Standing in the doorway, crying.

"Bella....Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella."

She wouldn't say anything else. She wouldn't move. She'd just sob in my arms and murmur my name over and over again.

Carlisle came up behind her and put an arm around both of us.

"Come, let's sit down. Everything's going to be fine. Come on, please. Let's sit," he pleaded with us.

I nodded and walked over to the couch, my arms still wrapped around Esme.

My father instantly got up and came over to shake Carlisle's hand and give Esme a little hug. My mother did the same.

"Maman, venir l'aide me fais quelque thé pour Esme," I whispered to my mother after I got a – still – hysterical Esme to sit on the couch.

She nodded and passed Eva over to Carlisle – he was asking for her.

Once we got into the kitchen, I slumped over on the counter. I put my elbows on the countertop and rested my face in my hands.

Tears started pouring from my eyes.

I thought about what it was like when I haven't even met all of my friends – my husband. I thought about how much of that old life would come back to me if Edward…didn't come back.

When I was still living in Paris, I really had no life. I'd wake up, have breakfast, go to school, do homework, eat dinner, and then go to bed. I never had any friends.

My only friends were my parents and family.

I only had one cousin my age, Annabelle, and she lived on the other side of the country. Her parents – my Aunt Jacqueline and Uncle Laurent – were the closest to our family.

But they lived all the way in Bordeaux, France. We would rarely see them. Only on Noël and Fête de la Victoire 1945. Fête de la Victoire 1945 is the French WWII victory day. It's a big deal for my father and Aunt Jacqueline because they're father, Jacqués, was a fighter pilot in that war and was shot down and held prisoner by the Germans. My Grandma was sent to Auschwitz-Birkenau with her sister, and they just barely made it.

Ever since they were old enough to understand, our parents were big Fête de la Victoire 1945 celebrators.

When I found out we were moving to America, I was devastated. I kept begging them to let me stay, have them go without me. They said it was 'for the better'. I still don't know the real reason why we came here.

But the more I thought about moving, the more I liked the idea. While packing, I promised myself that I would at least _try_ to fit in and make new friends.

And so I kept that wish.

I started school at Elisabeth Irwin High School in Manhattan. It was a private school, so I was even more nervous than I was before I knew.

There I met Emmett in French class – yes I took French. It was for an easy A. At first, I thought he was going to eat me. But when he stuck his hand out with a large grin, I knew I had just met a friend.

Then I met Rosalie at lunch. And Alice and Jasper just happened to bounce into my life – literally.

And then there was Edward. When I met him, I knew – just knew – that something was going to happen between us.

Now look at us.

Graduated. Married. Parents.

If you would have came up to me ten years ago and said I was going to move to America, meet the love of my life, get married, then have a beautiful daughter, I would have laughed in your face and called you mental.

But I would have never taken it back now.

"Bella, it'll be okay. Answer me. Are you okay?"

I heard a soothing voice in the back of my head.

I snapped my head up and blinked my eyes.

"Bella, what happened?"

I looked up at the source of the voice. My mother was staring down at me with frantic eyes.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes.

"Bella…answer me!" she pleaded.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I mumbled.

"About what? You've been in a daze for five minutes."

"About what life would have been for me if we would have never came to America," I whispered, "I would have never met him."

My mom closed her eyes and sucked in a huge breath.

"I would have never met my best friends. I would have never gotten married. I would have never gotten pregnant with Eva. I would still be in France, wondering what my life would have been like if I would have moved.

"Every night I wonder that, and I really shouldn't. I have everything I would ever want. If I lost any of that…I don't know…I know I wouldn't be able to make it." I choked.

My mother wrapped her arms around my shoulders and smoothed out my hair.

"Honey, you know it's not over. There are still so many possibilities that can happen. Emmett can save Edward. And Jasper. And all those other people! Just you wait and see." Wow, Carlisle's words.

I snorted, "You and your predictions."

"Have I ever been wrong?" she questioned.

I thought about it, "No. no you haven't." I mumbled.

She smiled down at me, "Okay now, come on. Let's get Esme her tea before she has an aneurysm."

I hugged her tightly, "Thanks, Maman. Je vous aime."

She rubbed my back and kissed my head, "Je vous aime, aussi."

After we got all of the tea for everyone, we walked back into the living room. They were all still huddled around the television.

"What's going on?" I asked after we set down the tray with the tea and cookies.

Carlisle glanced up quickly from the television, "They're recording firefighters going into the building. They just interviewed one."

"What'd he say?" my mom asked as she sat down on my father's lap.

"They were pretty much explaining what happened during the blast..." Rosalie explained.

"Oh," I muttered. Everyone looked at my sympathetically, "Well…what happened?" I urged.

"When the plane crashed on the 78th floor—"

"THE 78TH FLOOR?! THAT'S EDWARD'S FLOOR!" I interrupted Carlisle.

My mom took my hand and gently rubbed circles on the back, "Honey, even you said they were evacuating. He could have been plenty floors below by the time the plane crashed."

I nodded and sighed, "I'm sorry, Carlisle. Please continue."

He nodded and smiled sadly at me, "Well, the crashed triggered the pipe lines going throughout the building. Somewhere around floor 54 and floor 34 there were more explosions. And in the lobby, all the windows were blown out."

My eyes widened, "Completely blown out?"

He nodded, "Yes. That's the same pretty much for the North Tower. But the Pentagon…they crashed it into just one section. The damage wasn't horrible. They say the World Trade Center is worse," he sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. That reminded me so much of Edward…

"Hey guys, something's going on…" Alice yelled frantically from the balcony.

We all got up and ran to the door.

Surely, something was going on.

Staring at the towers, I could tell something was about to happen.

The top of the South Tower began to sink down. It finally collapsed and toppled down on the rest of the building.

I let out a loud scream and fell to the ground.

A huge cloud of smoke began to rise from the ground. It covered everything. I couldn't even see the North Tower.

"NOOO! EMMETT!" Rosalie looked like she was the hulk. Tearing at her clothes. Her expression looked extremely scary. I've never seen her like this before. Carlisle was holding her, but she was still trying to get out of his grip, "No, he was in there!"

Everyone was in shock. We had no idea that was going to happen.

Carlisle tried to soothe her, "Sh, Rosalie. He's going to be okay. Sh."

If only Carlisle can be right.**

* * *

****A/N:** So, how'd I do? Next chapter is going to be in Emmett's POV. Edward's still knocked out. =[  
Here are some translations:  
**~Remercier Dieu** – Thank God  
**~Oh le bébé, je viens là** – Oh baby, I'm coming over.  
**~Votre papa et je** – Your dad and I.  
**~Oh Bella, ceci est horrible! Je n'ai jamais vu que n'importe quoi aime ceci! Tout le monde devenait fou dehors. Etes-vous bon? Avez-vous découvert n'importe quoi? Esme a appelé avant que je sois sois parti, elle a dit Carlisle et elle venait ici. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir seul ce qu'est arrivé...Oh Bella, je suis si désolé! Tout sera bon! – **Oh Bella, this is horrible! I've never seen anything like this. Everyone's crazy outside. Are you okay? Something – blah, haha. Esme called before I left. She said that Carlisle and her were coming over. They were coming over before this…Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! It'll be okay!  
**~Ma belle fille. Je toujours serai là pour vous. **– My beautiful daughter. I will always be there for you.  
**~Maman, venir l'aide me fais quelque thé pour Esme – **Mom, come help me make tea for Esme.  
Sorry if some of it is off. I'm not French, nor do I take French class. I just used a translator. And it sucks. Review!


	5. Chapter Five

****

Love Lights Fires; Chapter Five

"Life is either a daring adventure or nothing." – Helen Keller

**Emmett McCarty,  
****September 11, 2001. 9:35 A.M.**

"Emmett, you do understand that this may be life or death for all of us. If we don't find them in the next day…they might not live," Vernati warned me.

I turned around and glared at him, "Can we not think about that, please? I just want to get in there and get these people out before it's too late. Is that too much to ask for?"

He held his hands up in surrender, "Just explaining, Capt."

I nodded and turned back to the oxygen tanks, "Grab one for Daniels and Gutierrez. They're coming up with us," I directed and motioned for the tanks. He nodded and grabbed one. Right before he walked away, I called out, "Vernati?" he turned around curiously, "I'm sorry for snapping on you. I'm just…" I sighed, "Stressed and scared."

He smiled kindly at me, "Its okay, I understand."

With that simple statement, he turned around and walked back out the door.

I let out a shaking breath and looked towards the stairs.

What if I don't get there in time? I'd fail Edward and Jasper…Bella and Alice. I can't even think about them. I can just imagine how hysterical they are right now.

My Rosalie, she's probably worried sick about me.

I just wish there was a way to contact them. To let them know I'm okay, and I'm going to get our family out of here.

I felt someone rest a hand on my shoulder.

"We're going to find them. Don't worry, Capt," Daniels said.

"Thanks, man."

I turned around and saw my team standing there.

"Well, are we going to look at each other, or save people?" I boomed.

They jumped and immediately started scrambling around.

"That's what I thought," I mumbled to myself, "Okay men! It is now," I glanced at the clock that was still in tact, "9:40. We need to get up as far as we can to get as many people as we can. If we find someone…already passed, go on and find someone that could survive. We have walkie-talkies—that may or may not work here—but use them," I looked around and saw everyone had their eyes closed. I took a deep breath, "Men, we are here for our country. We know our lives are at stake, but so are so many other men and women in here. I know you all well, I know you're fighters, and you're courageous. I just want to say one last thing…" I let the last statement float in the air.

Everyone looked up at me with worried, curious eyes.

"Let's show these mother fuckers not to mess with our country!" I boomed.

Everyone cheered loudly and clapped hands.

"Okay, okay, we have a duty to do. We have a country to serve. We have families to find."

"YEAH!" they all roared and took off different ways.

The only ones left were Vernati, Daniels and Gutierrez.

"Guys, your ready?" I asked.

They nodded and put their fists into a circle. I smiled and added mine.

"We stick together, no matter what!" Vernati yelled.

"We got your back, Capt," Daniels smiled at me.

"All I've got to say is….¡Permite asno de patada!" Gutierrez shouted.

We all shot him weird looks.

"Finding people…that is…?" he added.

We laughed and I patted him on the back, "Yes. Let's go."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hey, watch out for that pipe! It looks like it might burst with even one touch," I warned while trying to get past all the debris.

My men were behind me. We've been in—what used to be—the staircase, for quite some time now. Probably going to twenty-five minutes.

We couldn't really get far without cranes or something lifting up all this rubble. But we all know we won't be able to get any cranes in here for now. It's just too packed, and there's too many people buried alive.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I yelled. We've been doing this every step we took.

We'd stop every five seconds, shine a flash light around, and yell to see if anyone hears us. So far, no one.

I heard a little moan and I was completely on guard.

"Hello? Speak again please!" I yelled frantically as I began to pull away the crap around me.

I heard the same groan this time, only a little louder.

I stole a glance at Vernati, Daniels and Gutierrez and saw them all wide eyed.

"Well, let's go! This is our chance!" I shouted over the extreme discomfort of this oxygen mask and thrusted a shovel like thing in their hands.

"We're going to get you out, just wait," I called to the unidentified person.

After a couple more attempts to get him to speak, we finally found the place where he was. It wasn't that horrible looking. Just a couple beams and tiles all around him.

"Sir, can you hear me?" I asked gently while the others tried to get him out.

"Yuhh," he moaned.

"My name's Emmett and we're here to help you. Now tell me, can you not feel any part of your body?"

"Muh…my leg," he got out after a couple tries.

"What's your name?" I asked and took a hold of his hand as my men worked around him.

"Edgar…Edgar Lennox," he replied shortly.

"Okay, Edgar, we'll be getting you out of here soon," I said.

He started to breathe heavily, I could hear him. He suddenly sounded like he was getting panicked. No, no, no! He can't have a panic attack. We don't have the right equipment.

"Edgar? Edgar listen to me. What's wrong?" I asked calmly, yet frantic. I cant loose my cool. I threw a glance at Vernati, telling him to go faster.

Edgar didn't respond. He only breathed fast and loud.

"Edgar, stay with me. What's wrong?"

"I got separated! They're not here. Where are they? You have to find them. They're like my sister and sons!" he yelped with a weak voice.

"Who?" I asked. My calm façade was slipping fast.

"Betty…she's like my...s-sister," he choked, "Edward and-and- Jasper," he breathed, "They're like my sons. You have to get them."

My eyes grew wide. My breathing stopped. My hand went limp in his and I felt like my legs would give any second. This man knew my family?

"Edgar…how do you know my family?" I asked calmly.

He stared up at me with wide eyes, "Your family?"

I nodded, "They're like my brothers. I've known them my whole life."

"Well, I work with them. I'm the—" he was about to explain, however, he was cut off by a creaking up higher.

I whipped my head around to the men and saw them staring up with a worried expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Something's wrong," Vernati replied simply.

There was another creak. This time, it was louder and longer. The building around us started to shake. I heard pounding up higher. Dust was beginning to fall in little minuscule particles all over the air. I suddenly realized what was happening.

"The building's giving!" I shouted.

"We can't make it out of here. We won't. It's coming down too fast!" Daniels shouted.

It was like everything was in slow motion after that. The only things I could hear were my breathing and quick heart race.

I knew this would probably be the end. No one can survive a building this huge collapsing on them.

I looked down at Edgar. He looked so scared.

I glanced around at my men. Daniels was scrambling around, finding something.

Vernati was silently sitting down with his hands on his head.

Gutierrez was kissing his cross necklace and saying a little prayer.

I stood and walked over to the rest. I pounded them on their backs and took a deep breath.

"Gentlemen…it was a good run."

They looked up at me with wide, scared eyes.

Vernati was about to say something, but the roof gave out before he could let a word slip from his mouth.**

* * *

****A/N:** Okay, so really short chapter. But I had to get it out, and you know I only have one POV a chapter with this story, so I just couldn't jump into Bella's or something's. I literally made myself depressed about this. I watched videos of the World Trade Center collapsing, and I felt like crying. But, I felt like this was a great chapter. No? I just think it shows Emmett's great side. Review!

Check out my new story—**Let's Play a Game**. There's only background information and Chapter one. I'm not updating that again until this story and Deserts Cant Ruin Us is over. Oh btw, it's a crossover between Twilight and Saw (:

Plus, I made a "teaser trailer" for it. I was that bored…

Well, here it is—youtube(dot)com/watch?v=VlJVDXLDoEk&feature=channel

Or, you can just go on my profile, it's there.


	6. Chaper Six

**Love Lights Fires; Chapter Six**

"There is love of course. And then there's life, its enemy." —Jean Anouilh

**Bella Cullen,  
****September 11, 2001. 10:10 A.M.**

It was quiet. Dead quiet. Other than the television. I don't think any of us knew what to say. But we were all thinking the same exact thing.

God help us.

The country is under attack, and there is nothing that these people can do to help stop it. About eight minutes ago, they just reported the fourth plane to have crashed. This time, it was flight 93 in Shanksville, Pennsylvania.

After the tower collapsed, we all went hysterical. Really, that's the only thing we can do. We can't run down there and help. They probably don't even want citizens going close to the crash site for our own safety. But, God do I wish I could be down there.

Rosalie was beginning to feel what Alice and I are. Her husband is down there, and she has no idea if he is alive or not.

So here we are, all crammed into my not-so-big living room, watching the news.

Esme is a wreck. She and I just sit there embracing each other. It's like a part of us is missing. It's missing in the towers.

I turned my attention back to the TV to see what was going on.

The screen was split up into four sections. On the top right hand corner, a woman was standing in front of what seems to be the Pentagon. On the top left hand corner, a man is standing in front of the chaos in Lower Manhattan. On the bottom left hand corner, a man is standing in the middle of a field. He must be at the newest crash site. And the bottom right hand corner has the woman from Fox News in the station.

"_Bill Jarvis is from Fox Pittsburgh. Now, Bill, you took a helicopter right out of Pittsburgh after you heard this. What exactly has happened?_" the anchorwoman asked.

"_We don't know much of what has happened at this moment, but we will be sure to get to you when we find out,_" he replied.

"Does anyone want some tea?" my mother whispered.

"I will, please."

Everyone said that at once. She nodded and bustled over into the kitchen.

I felt someone tugging on my arm. I looked over and saw little Alice looking as horrible as ever. She had bloodshot eyes. Her eye liner and mascara was all over her face and she had bags under them. I probably didn't look any better.

"Yes?" I asked quietly. It seems like no one has talked over a whisper since this has happened.

"I need…I just need to…to," she broke down again and sobbed into my arm. I lifted my arm above her head and she immediately snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and cried.

Rosalie was just watching us and she began crying. Esme was in the recliner with Eva. Eva started wailing and Esme started crying while trying to get her to settle down.

Pretty soon it was just a huge mess inside my living room.

"Girls, girls!" my mom yelled as she ran back into the living room with a tray of tea and muffins.

We all stopped crying and looked at her.

She sighed, set down the tray on the coffee table, and sat down next to Rosalie, "Now, instead of crying over and over again, saying that they aren't okay, we should be thinking about the times you don't want to forget with them!" she scolded lightly.

I thought about it. Edward wouldn't want us all here crying for him. He'd want us laughing at memories. And damn it, he's still alive!

Alice blew her nose in a tissue, "That sounds fabulous."

I smiled weakly, "Yeah."

Esme got up and gently handed my sleeping baby girl in my arms. I gladly took her and held her close to my body.

"Bella," Rosalie called my attention, "Remember the first day of school for you? Remember that lunch?" she asked with a tiny smirk.

Alice giggled and I blushed. Why won't they ever let that be?

"That was great. It's not every day that Edward gets smacked in the face by a backpack," Alice giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not my fault he was trying to smell my hair. You know all the creepy people from scary movies do that! I still never did find out why he did that…" I murmured the last part to myself.

Rosalie scoffed, "Simply for your splendid shampoo!" she said with a fake French accent.

My mom and I laughed, "That was terrible."

Rosalie shrugged, "Sorry I wasn't born in France."

"I love your accent. You know, when you're sad, it stands out way more," Esme said with a small smile.

I smiled at her, "Why thank you."

"Oh, I remember the day Bella brought Edward home. Charlie over there," my mother said as she threw a glare at my father, "Had to go macho father mode."

I scowled, "I can't believe you accused him of being a Communist!" I growled at my father.

He held up his hands in defense, "It's a natural thing. You never know since World War II. Didn't you ever learn what happened here during the Cold War?"

I scoffed, "Asking your daughter's boyfriend if he's a Communist? Dad, this isn't France. People in America don't care about that. It's the twenty-first century. That ended twenty years ago," I defended.

"Now listen guys. Let's stop this. This is supposed to be good memories," my mom warned, "Mon dieu vous gens."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Sorry, Mother."

"Oh, oh! I have one!" Alice said while raising her hand. We urged her to continue, "I remember getting ready for the prom, I was curling your hair—" Rosalie cut her off by gasping. She giggled and I turned red. With anger. I already knew where this was going.

"Do you really have to say this…?" I whispered harshly in her ear, "By my parents?"

Alice smiled widely, "Of course!"

I groaned, "Haven't you ever heard of friend/friend confidentiality?"

"Psh," she laughed, "No."

"Alice!" I hissed, "That's private! And I think my parents would kill me if they found out. I mean…this is Charlie we're talking to," I warned.

She waved her hand around dismissively, "Oh please. What can they do? You're old enough now, with a child. They won't be that mad about something that happened senior year."

I sighed loudly, "We'll see about that…"

"So, I was curling her hair, and she suddenly asked if we could buy her a pregnancy test," Alice continued.

I heard my parents both gasp. And my in-laws.

"We did, of course, and it came out negative. When Bella was getting ready, Rosalie and I thought it would be fun to mess with Edward's head a little…"

_When I finally got out of the death chamber I liked to call my room, I stood and basked in the fresh air right outside my bedroom door._

_Yeah, I know, it was a little weird…but I've been shacked up in my room for the last eight hours, and I finally got out of there. When I was about to walk to the bathroom to settle myself down, I heard Alice and Rosalie whispering to each other and laughing._

_I heard her start talking on the phone to someone so I just walked away._

_I got to the bathroom and sat down. My parents were gone for the afternoon; they had some brunch to go to for my dad's boss. Like I could care less._

_I took a big breath and let it out._

_I could finally relax now. I wasn't pregnant._

_I laughed at myself, suddenly feeling like I was crazy. _

_I could say that all day._

I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant! _I chanted in my head._

_I mean, being pregnant with Edward's baby isn't a bad thought at all. It's just; I'm only a senior in high school. I don't need that responsibility under my belt at the moment. I still have college. I wouldn't want to have to study while rocking my baby. That's just too much._

_I heard a door bang open and muffled yells._

_I stood up and quickly washed my face before the girls torture me with makeup._

_I rinsed it with water then applied some face moisturizer. _

_Once I finished that, I quickly ran out of the bathroom and towards my room._

_I heard the yells better from right by the door._

"_Where's Bella?!" a voice demanded. I realized that the voice was Edward's. What was he doing here?_

"_She's in the bathroom," Alice explained._

_I heard something slam against the wall. I cringed and I heard one of the girls squeak._

"_Why the hell would you tell me that, and not Bella?" Edward roared._

_What was he talking about?_

"_Well why the hell did you punch her wall?!" Rosalie screeched._

_I decided it was time for me to make my entrance before someone kills something._

_I walked in and noticed Alice and Rosalie were both staring wide-eyed at me. They looked like they've seen a ghost._

_Edward looked like a deranged lunatic. His eyes were wide; he had his fists clenched at his sides. His jaw was clenched. He turned to look at me and opened his mouth to talk, but I beat him to it._

"_What's going on here?" _

_I saw Alice bit her lip and Rosalie look down at the floor._

"_Do you have something you want to talk to me about?" Edward asked gently. I was taken back by his mood change._

_Was my boyfriend bipolar?_

"_What?" I asked, completely confused._

_He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He breathed in and out loudly for what seemed like an hour._

_I knew he was trying to control his anger._

"_Bella," he said slowly, "Alice and Rosalie called me and said—"_

_He was cut off by Rosalie._

"_Bella, I'm so sorry. We both are," she pointed to Alice. She was nodding her head vigorously, "We didn't know he would react like this. I'm so sorry!"_

_I was still confused, "What the hell are you talking about?" I said with my French accent._

_I saw Edward shift uncomfortably. I smirked inwardly. I knew he had a thing for my accent…_

"_You…you're…" Edward stuttered out._

_I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head in his direction, telling him to go on._

_Alice sighed loudly, "We told him you were pregnant."_

_My eyes grew as wide as saucers, "Que?! Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez dit cela! Vous savez que cela n'est pas vrai!" I yelled furiously._

_They all had stunned expressions, "Uhh…" Rosalie managed to get out._

_I rolled my eyes, "You know that's not true."_

_Edward's head snapped in my direction, "Seriously?"_

_I nodded, "Of course," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I turned back to Rosalie and Alice and glared at them, "Why did you even tell him that?"_

_Rosalie shrugged and Alice sniffed, "We just…wanted to mess with his head."_

"_Well," Edward barked out, "Mission accomplished."_

"You never did tell him about that _real_ pregnancy scare, though," Alice finished.

I slapped my forehead and pulled Eva closer to me.

My parents both had shocked faces on. Carlisle and Esme did, too.

"You…you…were almost pregnant?" my mom choked out.

"It's fine, Mom. I wasn't really…"

"You were having sex in high school?!" my dad yelled out.

I felt Eva start to move around in my arms. I looked down and saw her hands reach out and rub her eyes.

I gently tailed my fingers up and down her nose, "Good morning," I whispered gently to her and kissed her nose.

"Mahhh ahh," she got out.

I laughed.

I heard a loud smack and a grunt.

I looked up and saw my mom leaning towards my pained father, glaring.

"First of all, you woke up Eva. Second of all, she was a senior. That was nine years ago," she scolded him.

We all laughed.

All of a sudden, I loud beeping went off. Carlisle gasped and checked his pager.

He read it and looked up at us, "I'll be right back," he said as he got up from the couch and walked into the closet room.

Esme looked scared, "He's leaving…he can't. No, he can't."

"Esme darling, what's the matter?" Renée asked while rubbing her back.

"It's a page…he's leaving," she muttered.

It finally clicked, "Oh Esme, he'll be fine. He just has to save people in the hospital."

Right after I said that, Carlisle came back into the room looking nervous.

"I have to go help out at the hospital. There are too many patients and very little doctors," he told us. He looked over to Esme and kissed her passionately, "I will be back, love."

"Be safe," she whispered.

He smiled down at her, "That I will."

With that, he walked out the door.**

* * *

****A/N:** So, there's chapter six everyone! It's a pretty boring chapter. I mean, I don't really know what to have them do except sit in their living room and wait. There's not a lot they can do. Sucky ending, I know. I will have next chapter be in Carlisle's POV. Exciting, I know (:

REVIEW MY LOVES.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Love Lights Fires; Chapter Seven**

"We judge a man's wisdom by his hope." —Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Carlisle Cullen,  
****September 11, 2001. 10:30 A.M.**

We were just about to watch a showdown go on between Renée and Charlie when I heard the usual beep of my pager.

I immediately stiffened and gasped. I knew what I needed to do.

I checked it. Sure enough, it said—432-343-3149.

Well, that's the hospital.

I looked up at my family, "I'll be right back."

I got up off the couch and walked into the bathroom.

I got out my cell phone and called back the number that paged me.

"Bellevue Medical Center? This is Jayla speaking," I heard the frantic voice of the receptionist answer.

"Jayla, it's Carlisle. I need to come in?" I asked.

She sighed loudly, "Yes. We know it's your day off, but with the….And there are too many patients with barely any doctors—"

"I know, I know," I cut her off; "I'll be right in."

I snapped my cell phone shut and took a long breath. I walked back out into the living room and everyone looked up at me.

I knew they wouldn't like me leaving—especially Esme—but I have to get out there.

"I have to go help out at the hospital. There are too many patients and very little doctors," I told them. I looked over to Esme. It broke my heart to see her looking so scared. I kissed her passionately, "I will be back, love."

"Be safe," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled at her, "That I will."

I walked to the door and took one last look at them. Then I closed it.

As I was jogging down to the parking garage of the apartment building, I couldn't get the image of my poor Esme looking so torn and broken out of my head. I wish I could stay with her…I really do. But, I have a duty to do. As chief of medicine at Bellevue.

There was a long line for the elevator—probably people trying to get out of here.

I turned around and ran the other way, to the stairs. I slammed the door open and took two steps down at a time.

When I finally got into my black Mercedes, I pressed the automatic unlock button and climbed in. I jammed the key in the ignition and floored it out of the garage.

As I was soaring down the road, I kept looking to the side—hoping maybe, just maybe, I'd find Edward and Jasper and Emmett.

I only saw people I didn't know, total strangers, looking up at the sky in shock.

I didn't even look the way that the Twin Towers were. I couldn't find enough strength to search for the place where this dreaded day began. If I did look over there, I'd drive straight there and help all of the firemen and police.

When I finally got to Bellevue, I parked in the first parking lot I could find. I got out, slammed the door again, and ran to the automatic doors of the emergency room.

I saw hundreds of people scrambling around. Doctors, nurses, patients, families…

"Doctor Cullen, we need to help to sort all the patients!" Doctor Henderson said as I jogged towards him.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"You tell me!" he barked.

I just simply blinked at his outburst. I took a look around the room and turned back to him, "Do as best as you can for the people who are fatal. Get morphine, a lot of morphine. We're going to need it. Whoever needs surgery, give them to me!" I shouted as I started running backwards.

He nodded and turned back to his work.

I turned and ran into my office to get on my coat. Once I got it, I ran back outside and helped out with the patients.

The place was in total chaos. People were running around with patients on beds attached to IV's.

I walked towards Doctor Eversett and gently patted him on the back, "I got this one, Adam. Go take a break," I told him. He looked like he was about to pass out. The poor guy had night shift. He probably never left.

He breathed out and set down the patient's chart, "Thank you so much, Carlisle," he said right before he turned and ran out of the emergency room.

I quickly evaluated the patient. He was clearly a firefighter. He still had on his helmet and jacket and boots. He had soot and ash all over. He also had a pole going through his right thigh.

I looked over to Nurse Diana and waved her over. She caught my hand motion and zoomed over to me.

"Are there any open rooms? I don't care if it's surgery or not, but I need to get him out of this crowded area," I said while pointing to the firefighter. He was falling in and out of consciousness.

"Mmm," she thought out loud, "There might be one open down the hall from here. I could go check for you?"

"That'd be great, thanks," I smiled.

She nodded and ran off.

I turned back to the man and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to get this pole out of your leg. You're going to be fine," I assured him.

The only problem was I didn't know if he was going to be okay. This pole might have stabbed his Femoral artery. If that pole comes out, he might bleed to death. But I won't let that happen.

He nodded weakly. He looked like he was going to cry.

At the moment I was about to say something else, Diana came back.

"Room 342 is open right now. You can go in there. You might need to sterilize everything first…" she warned.

I waved my hand, "Get some people to do that for me. I can't right now. Get only two or three. I don't need a bucket load of people in there while I do this."

She nodded and scurried off again.

I went to the head of my patient's bed and began to push him into the room Diana directed me too.

"So, tell me your name," I said to try and lighten the mood.

"Grant Lewis," he murmured quietly.

"Okay, then. Hello, Grant. My name's Carlisle Cullen," I said politely.

He laughed quietly before gasping from the pain, "Ow."

"I'm sorry. We're going to perform surgery on your leg to try and get the pole out without causing too much damage to your Femoral artery," I told him.

"O-okay," he stuttered.

I walked the rest of the way to the room without talking to him. When we got in, I pushed him over to the far wall and started to hook up a more IVs and a heart monitor.

A nurse walked in and told me they'd have all the equipment ready in five minutes. I told her thank you and she walked out. I turned back to Grant and patted his shoulder.

"Anything you need?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head a little, "No thanks."

I nodded and sat down in a chair, "What was it like down there?"

He shook his head slightly from side to side and whispered, "Horrible."

I nodded my head understandingly, "What were you doing with this happened?" I asked and motioned to his leg.

"I was walking into the lobby of the South Tower—" he choked.

I patted his shoulder as the team I organized came in with medical equipment, "It's okay, you don't have to talk." I glanced up at one of the doctors that came in. he nodded slightly at me. I looked back towards Grant and stood up with a sigh, "We're going to get you better, okay?"

He nodded as an anesthesiologist came over with a mask attached to sodium pentothal and started turning knobs.

I turned back to Grant and put a hand on his shoulder, "We're going to knock you out for this. Is there anything you want to say before we go?"

He took a deep breath and nodded his head, "Save my ladder, please," he pleaded with me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Ladder?"

He gulped and nodded, "My station," he croaked.

Understanding lit up on my face, "Oh, of course. I will do the best I can."

"Tell them…I tried," he groaned as the nurse stuck a new IV in his arm.

"You're going to get out of this," I promised.

He nodded once again and closed his eyes. I patted his arm and turned to watch the anesthesiologist put the mask over his nose and mouth.

"Mr. Lewis, I want you to count backwards from one hundred," the nurse commanded.

"100...99...98...97...9...6..." And his eyes drifted closed.

I breathed out and turned to the doctors behind me, "Let's do this."

* * *

!#%#%&^*%^$

* * *

I walked out of the operating room stiffly, I felt numb. I felt defeated. I felt...angry. I was angry at myself. How could I do that to him? I promised over and over that I'd get him out, but I just couldn't. There was already too much damage.

Now, here I am, stomping out of the operating room with a haunting 'beep' following me. I walked out into the emergency room—still in scrubs—and rested my hands on the wall after I threw off my rubber gloves. I kicked the wall forcefully and let out a breath as I hung my head low. How could I break that promise?

I heard footsteps coming from behind me, loudly over the emergency room buzz.

A hand clasped my shoulder and gently shook it, "Get some rest, Carlisle."

I turned around and faced Doctor Henderson. I shook my head, "I can't. I have to help—something, I have to do something," I whined miserably.

"Go," he demanded shortly and pointed towards the door.

I stared at him for one last moment before I complied and stormed out of the building.

I went over to sit on one of the benches and leaned my head back.

"Why?" I shouted to the sky, "Why us? Why now?" I demanded. The only reply I got was a bird chirping.

I sighed and took out my cell phone. I dialed the all-to-familiar number and waited for her beautiful voice to answer.

"Carlisle?" I heard her whisper into the phone.

"Love," I croaked. That's all I got out.

"What's wrong? What's going on? Are you okay? Have you heard anything? What's going on?" she asked in a rush.

I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes. The sound of sirens and doctors ordering firmly still loud and clear.

"This is...complete chaos, Esme. I've never been this...overwhelmed in this hospital," I groaned.

"Well...have you heard anything about them?" her voice cracked at the end.

I shook my head, even though she can't see it, "No. But I did work on a firefighter. Grant Lewis. Ask Rosalie if she knows him," I suggested.

I heard murmurs in the back and I prayed to God that Emmett and Rosalie didn't know Grant.

"Carlisle?" Esme's voice brought me back.

"Hmm?" I asked, slightly out of it.

"Rosalie said she knows him. He's in Emmett's ladder. What's going on?"

I moaned sadly and rested my hand on my forehead.

"I did surgery on him. He had a pole stuck in his Femoral artery. I tried...I really did," I said.

Esme gasped, "He's gone?"

"Yes. It was...fairly bad," I muttered. I heard my name being called in the distance. I looked up and saw Henderson—once again—coming up to me. I held up a finger when he got close to me telling him one second.

"Love, I have to go."

She sighed, "Be careful, Carlisle. Find my babies for me."

"I will my love. I will bring them back to the family," I promised strongly.

With one last 'I love you', I hung up and faced Henderson's confused face.

"'Bring them back to the family'? What's that about?" he asked.

I got up from the bench and walked back into the hospital with him next to me.

"My son, Edward, and my 'fake-sons', as I like to call them, Jasper and Emmett, are somewhere in that wreck," I said pointing towards the area where the World Trade Center was.

His eyes popped open wide, "Are you kidding me?"

I shook my head sadly, "Edward is the Director of Trade for the United States. Jasper is the Assistant Director of Trade. Emmett is a firefighter. He's the captain of his ladder and...Lewis is one of his men."

He gasped, "Holy shit. I didn't know you had this much connection Carlisle. Maybe you should go home..." he said hesitantly.

"No, I'm here to help people. Now, what did you want?" I said forcefully.

"We need some people to go down to the World Trade Center and help find people. They need people to help perform surgeries or treatments too. Can you go? I'm going too."

I nodded and motioned for him to follow me to my car. We made a U-turn in our path and walked back out of the doors. We jogged down into the parking garage and I unlocked my doors with the automatic beeper.

We jumped in and sped down the road as fast as we could.

^#!$^$*%^*%^&#%$#

When we got there, I my worst fears were confirmed. The scene around me was mass chaos. People were running all over. Some just stood by and stared at the wreck in a trance. They were covered in dust and debris. Ambulances and fire trucks were all over, trying to get the fire out before they could do anything.

We got out of the car and walked over to someone who looked to be in charge and started to job from hell.**

* * *

****A/N: **So, there's Carlisle's POV. I'm not a big fan of writing his, but that's just me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm just so god damned stressed.

Finals are soon—I have to study for them. I have two projects for Geometry. I have an English test on Of Mice and Men. I have so much homework. I'm practicing my dances and songs for a huge concert we're doing—it's our last one, because my school sucks.

Two days ago, there was a bomb threat at my school, too. It was pretty scary, even though we had no idea what was going on when they evacuated us. We thought it was just a fire drill, but nope. Crazy kids and they're gang activity.

So, me and my friends Amber (morningsandmeaningsxD) and Kelly were thinking of some crazy ass story. It's the Twilight gang, but they're in a nursing home. It's crazy. Check it out.

**fanfiction(dot)net/~morningsandmeaningsxD**. Then go to the only story she has. (:


	8. Chapter Eight

**Love Lights Fires; Chapter Eight**

"The stronger the wind the stronger the trees." — Willard Marriott

**Edward Cullen,  
****September 11, 2001. 12:30 P.M.**

I felt as if I was floating. Floating painfully through the atmosphere. Or wherever the hell I was. Was I dead? Because this defiantly was not how I expected death to be. I thought you'd go through the bright light and see family members that have passed before you. I thought you were supposed to be happy. I thought you weren't supposed to be in pain. Well, then if I am dead, I think I might be in hell.

My surroundings were black, I couldn't see anything. I felt as though I have been run over by three semis. And I'm not happy. Not one bit.

Then, like I was watching a movie, I saw my family. Flashes of my life.

This was Alice and I opening presents when we were seven. I remember that year. I got the baby grand piano I've been dying to get. I just started piano lessons, and even though I wasn't that great, I wanted one. Alice got her first make-over kit. That was when she became obsessed. She'd never put down the stick of cheap lipstick or that brush of blush. That night she put it all over my face while I was asleep.

I saw Bella on her first day here. We were all sitting at the lunch table trying to get to know her. When she came in next to Alice, I thought that I was being graced by God with this lovely woman. When she talked to me with that beautiful French accent, I thought I was the luckiest man on the Earth. I almost passed out.

Then I saw our graduation. We were all decked out in our red robes with black hats and a red tassel. Alice went up first from our group, and then I did. I remember hearing my parents and our friends' parents cheering loudly in the audience. We went to sit in the seats and waited for the rest. Rosalie, Emmett then Jasper all went up. When Bella got up there, I roared as loudly as I could. She looked over at me and smiled.

As fast as that flashback came, a new one opened up in my mind. It was our wedding day. Staring down at her walking down the isle with Charlie attached to her arm; I couldn't help but smile widely. This beautiful woman was mine, and mine only. When we finally said the words to seal the deal, I kissed her, scooped her up, and ran. She laughed the whole way.

And then there were the first moments of us as a family. My little Eva Katherine and my Bella. I was so proud of Bella. We got Eva into this world without a problem. I was so elated to be a father. And to a girl, too. We didn't want to know the gender yet, so we just waited until birth. I was secretly hoping for a girl, just so I could spoil her. When I told Bella that, she rolled her eyes.

I came back to reality when I realized it was getting lighter. I was floating faster and faster towards a little dot of light. I don't know what it was, but it was growing the closer I got to it.

I started to see figures in the bright light. Silhouettes. I took one more step closer and stopped. The figures stepped out of the bright light and approached me, but still kept a safe distance. There were three of them.

"Edward," one whispered.

I furrowed my eyebrows. The voice sounded old and high. It sounded familiar.

My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw who was standing there.

"Grandma? Grandpa? Aunt Cady?" I asked bewildered.

Aunt Cady smiled and Grandpa wrapped his arm around Grandma's waist. Grandma had her hand over her heart and had a face that looked like she was proud. They were all wearing flowing white outfits.

"Oh Edward, look at you all grown up!" Grandma sputtered out.

I smiled slightly, still confused, "What is this? What's going on?"

Aunt Cady took a step forward, but Grandpa sent her a warning glance. She stopped dead in her tracks and leaned her head forward. It was weird. I couldn't see any remnants of her injuries from the crash. I stared at her in wonder.

"You mustn't give up, Edward. You have to fight. Your family and friends are counting on you. They are waiting for you," she said soothingly.

"But I don't even know what's going on!" I muttered.

Grandpa smiled sadly, "Our country has been hurt, Edward. And you were stuck in the middle of it."

"Our country?" I asked confused.

Aunt Cady nodded slowly, "I suppose you wouldn't have known."

I glanced at her, "Why exactly?"

I heard Grandma's high-pitched giggle, "We're spirits, not fortune tellers, honey."

I laughed quietly, "I guess you're right," I smiled. My face fell and I looked around the area I was in. Was this like...a house or something? Windows to look out upon the whole world? I hope so. But I could only see white. White everywhere.

Grandpa saw me shooting glances around and furrowed his eyebrows, "What's wrong, Edward?"

"Where am I? Is this...heaven? Am I dead?"

"Oh heavens no!" Grandma and Aunt Cady shrieked, "This is what I like to call 'Pending-Angels Land'. It's technically not heaven, but you're not really on Earth, either," Aunt Cady explained.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, "Elaborate?"

She smiled slightly, "You are not dead. This is your choice. Come our way and you will, or go back out and struggle with your life. I know you can do it. Don't you dare come this way!" she scolded.

"I...can't. It hurt horribly when I was farther away from this...'Pending-Angels Land'. I just can't go back," I whined.

Aunt Cady glared at me, "Of course you can!"

I was taken back by her anger. I sent her a questioning glance.

She shook her head to get out of her thoughts, "You have a whole life back there waiting for you. You have a beautiful wife, a wonderful baby girl, family, friends...you have a job. You can't just give up. If I had the chance you had, trust me, I would still be with you today," she said sadly.

I felt myself tear up. Losing Aunt Cady was one of the worst things that happened to me. She was my favorite aunt. She was my Mom's sister. She was driving home from her job right off of the island. She took a deserted road and had to cross railroad tracks. She went over them, but got stuck. Her tire got popped by a jagged rail, and a train hit her dead on. The paramedics said she died on impact, she didn't suffer. We found out after they examined her that she was pregnant. Six weeks, to be exact. We never found out who the father was. That was when I was sixteen, and it tore my mother apart.

She was the last member of her family. My Grandma and Grandpa both died unnatural deaths. My Grandpa was struggling with lung cancer for a while, and he died when I was eleven. My Grandma was killed by a drunk driver while walking out of Wal-Mart four years later.

I felt a tear drop from my eye and I quickly lifted my hand and wiped it away.

I looked at my grandparents and saw them both look ready to cry. If that was even possible.

"I miss you guys so much," I said miserably.

Grandpa smiled brightly, "We miss you, too, my boy. We've been watching over you guys. You all led your lives in the perfect direction," he praised.

"Yeah. You there tell my Esmie Baby that I am so proud of her. I'm so proud of everyone. They are really holding it together down there..." Grandma added.

I flinched, "How are they doing?"

Aunt Cady sighed, "The best they can be doing at a time like this, I suppose. Charlie and Renée are there, too."

I nodded and gasped as I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. I grabbed it and stood frozen for a minute. I looked over to my family and saw them looking at me with understanding in their eyes.

"What's—ow!—going on?" I gasped out. I felt like I could kneel over from how bad my chest was hurting. It felt like a car was parked on my chest. I suddenly got a shooting pain that went up my leg. I groaned and my legs buckled. I almost fell over, but I managed to hold myself up.

"You're fighting your own struggles. It's time for you to go back," Grandpa said proudly.

"Are you...sure?" I stuttered out through labored breaths.

They nodded at once, "Of course," Aunt Cady assured.

I nodded and stepped forward to hug them. Grandpa quickly stopped me with a wave of his hand.

"Don't come over here. You don't want to die, do you?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to protest, but I quickly shut it when I started floating backwards slowly. "Wait!" I yelled in vain.

Grandma, Grandpa and Aunt Cady all smiled at me.

"You do what you have to do, Edward. We're proud of you. Enjoy your life," Aunt Cady said.

"Take care of that wife and daughter of yours," Grandma said happily.

"When will I see you again?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, when the time is right," Grandpa said mysteriously.

"And that is not now!" Aunt Cady added in forcefully.

"Maybe by the time you're...oh about, one-hundred and five years old?" Grandma joked.

I smiled and chuckled lowly between gasps for air, "Love you guys," I whispered, knowing they could hear me.

They all smiled and said their 'I love you's' before I drifted back into darkness.

**!#%$#^%#$^**

Once again, it felt as if a semi was on top of my chest. I didn't know what was going on. I tried to open my eyes to take a look around the unfamiliar place, but they just wouldn't budge.

I let my other senses take over.

I certainly couldn't see anything, but it felt as if I could hear everything.

I could hear things falling around me. I could hear water leaking from broken pipes, probably. I just couldn't really remember what was going on.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly before I opened them for the first time in a while it feels like. Everything around me at first was just a big blur. My eyes began to adjust, but I still couldn't see a lot. It was extremely dark and dust was floating around everywhere. Where the hell was I?

I tried to remember what I did this morning. Woke up next to Bella? Check. Fed Eva? Check. Went to work with Jasper? Check. Went to meeting with Germany? Che—

Oh my God.

That explosion on the North Tower. Everyone was going crazy trying to get out of here. I walked with Jasper, Edgar and Betty, and the next thing I knew...

I tried to turn my head around to look but my neck was extremely sore. My head was pounding like I had a triple hangover.

I groaned inaudibly and sucked in a huge breath. A bunch of dust particles went down my throat and I began to gag. My whole body was shaking with my coughs and I was shifting everything around me. I heard something big slide down from somewhere and I turned my head to the side and see a mop of blonde hair a couple feet away from me.

The head started shaking, but I couldn't see who it was. It was way to dark and I was slightly out of it.

"Hello?" I croaked out. Maybe someone could hear me.

I heard a small moan coming from the blonde next to me. I tried to lift my arm to tap it on the head, but a sharp pain shot up when I lifted it.

I gasped loudly and dropped it back onto the cinder blocks and cement. I hissed as another pain went through my neck and head.

Would this ever stop?

I heard a little whisper coming from next to me.

I could barely hear it in the first place, so I couldn't even understand what was being said. I waited a little more to see if they would say it louder.

The only thing I got was a gurgled 'Ugh'.

"Hey, who are you?" I said in a raspy voice.

The blonde shifted his head up, probably trying to see who I was.

"Jasper," he whispered after he gave up from trying to see me.

"Jasper!" I whispered—yelled.

"What? Ed—Edward?" he asked. He sounded like he was still out of it.

"Yeah, it's me," I said simply.

I heard him start to breath heavily and started to heave loudly. He started shifting around under the cement and thrashing around.

"Jasper!" I yelled to gain his attention.

He wouldn't stop though. He kept thrashing around and breathing heavily. I think he was having some kind of panic attack. The cement around him started to give out and began to collide around him.

"Jasper!" I yelled again, hoping to God he would hear me and stop this.

I heard a deep cough from somewhere behind me and I turned my head around to see. I couldn't see anything, though. There was too much debris in the way.

The person coughed again, but I turned my head back to a still panicked Jasper.

"_JASPER_!" I screamed loudly in a raspy, cracked voice.

The breathing finally slowed down and I noticed he stopped moving. It was silent for a moment before that same person coughed again.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to Jasper.

He moaned a little and tried to lift his hand to his eyebrow. I noticed he had a huge gash right above it, "No. What happened?"

"Um—" I swallowed some saliva to get my throat wet, "—explosion. Maybe? I don't even know what happened."

He sighed quietly, "What do we do?"

I groaned and looked around. There was really no hope shining right now. _Nothing_ was shining right now. There was no sun light, I didn't even know what time of day it was.

"I really don't know," I whispered.

"Edward, I'm—" Jasper was cut off by the same loud cough.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked to no one in particular.

There were a couple more coughs before the person talked, "Just fuckin' peachy."

That voice sounded awfully familiar. The tone of voice, too. I glanced over at Jasper and saw him staring wide-eyed at me. He noticed too.

"Emmett?" Jasper and I asked incredulously.

There was a moment of shocked silence before he spoke up, "Edward? Jasper?"

"Dude, what the hell are you doing down here?" I asked.

"What the hell am I doing down here? I was saving people," he said calmly.

"Well, we knew that. It's just..." Jasper trailed off.

"We thought you would have been with the girls and Dad," I finished for him in a whisper.

Emmett was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "I went to work only to hear there was some fire on Church and Liberty Street. Us dumbasses didn't know what it was..." he stopped suddenly.

"What was going on up there?" Jasper asked quietly.

Emmett breathed out heavily and I could almost picture him pacing up and down. Even though we can't.

"Well, when my ladder and I got there, it was just the North Tower. I was—" he stopped himself once again.

"Tell the whole damn story, Emmett," I growled.

He sighed and continued on, "I was a wreck. I thought it was yous guys. Then I realized it wasn't so I began going around and asking what happened. One police said it was a bomb, while the other said people actually witnessed what happened."

We waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Well, what happened?" Jasper urged.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, eh?" Emmett asked with a breathless laugh.

"That would be nice," I commented.

"Well, I went into work and about an hour maybe later, there was a call for us to go to Church and Liberty Street. When we got our gear on and stuff, we got in the engine and went. But when we got closer here, the traffic was horrible. Daniels suddenly remembered what that address was, and we did when we came and saw flames shooting out of the building.

"So we got out, and of course I flipped shit. My men were trying to get me back to my job, but I just couldn't when I thought you two were in there. I asked what happened and they said people heard an explosion—"

"Yeah, we were told that, too," Jasper cut it.

Emmett let out a huff, "That's not what the eyewitnesses said."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence before he continued, "It was a plane."

I was shocked. A plane did this?

"As in an _air_plane?" I confirmed.

"Yeah," he sighed, "That's not the worst part yet. When I was about to go inside the South Tower to start to get people out, we heard another plane come."

"Us," Jasper gasped.

"Yup. I was right down on the street when that one crashed. It was...the worst experience in the world. After we all got over the shock of what just happened, people ran and screamed. We thought it was an accident before...but I'm guessing not, now."

"Holy shit," I whispered. "That seriously hit us while we were inside?"

"I guess. They said the plane crashed on the 78th floor or around there. The gas lines exploded causing explosions near the 50th and 30th floors, and the lobby. It was pretty messed up. All the windows were blown out down there," he murmured.

"How'd you get trapped?" Jasper wondered.

"I was in here looking for people to help with Gutierrez, Daniels and Vernati. We found a man...oh my God; I don't know where any of them are!" Emmett shouted, suddenly sounding frantic.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" I shouted.

"Gutierrez! Daniels! Vernati! Where are you guys?" he yelled quietly, completely ignoring us.

"Emmett, settle down. That's not going to fix anything," Jasper said forcefully.

"And Edgar Lennox. I need to help him!" Emmett shouted. It sounded like he was hallucinating.

Jasper and I glanced at each other with wide eyes.

What the hell is going on?**

* * *

****A/N:** There's chapter 8. What'd ya think? I loved it. I thought I had a lot of detail. Woot. REVIEW!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Love Lights Fires; Chapter Nine**

"Never talk defeat. Use words like hope, belief, faith, victory."  
— Norman Vincent Peale

**Isabella Cullen,  
****September 11, 2001. 1:00 P.M.**

My head throbbed and my throat was sore from crying so much. No one has talked since Carlisle left—other than when he called Esme. After that, Rosalie went hysterical again. I guess someone that was extremely nice from Emmett's ladder died in Carlisle's hands. I could just imagine how he's holding out.

I put Eva in her crib a couple minutes ago. She started to fall asleep in my arms, and I thought it would be nice for her to sleep comfortably.

When I sat back down, I noticed Esme was on her phone again. Everyone else was huddled around her.

"Carlisle, please tell me you're being safe," she said into the phone.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and glanced at Alice. She just shrugged her shoulders.

Esme suddenly started to shake her head furiously and her eyes widened, "No, Carlisle! Let people who do that for a living go in there. You have to stay out and help the people who are injured. Don't do it, please," she whispered the last part.

We waited in silence for a couple minutes for Carlisle's response.

Esme sighed and I saw new tears in her eyes. "From what you see...is there..._any_ hope for them?" she asked quietly. She closed her eyes and choked back tears. "Yes. There's always hope," she said robotically. I have a feeling Carlisle is trying to reassure her just that. She sniffed once and closed her eyes. "I love you too. Be safe," and then she hung up.

She wasn't looking at anything in particular. She was studying the coffee table. I got up and wrapped my arms around her shoulder. "He'll be fine," I assured.

When I saw tears silently streaming down her cheeks, my heart broke. When I heard her gasp for breath, I closed my eyes. When she held onto my arm for dear life, I wanted to rewind this day and prevent my family from going to work. When I looked into her eyes, I knew she was scared for everyone.

I let go of her and got up. I went to get my purse that was hanging on a chair in the dining room and walked back into the living room. Everyone looked at me curiously.

"I'm going to the store," I explained in a dead tone. "I need a couple things for Eva. Does anyone need anything?"

Alice stood up and walked to my side. "I'm going with you."

I nodded and turned to look at everyone. They shook their heads at my earlier question.

"Make sure Eva is okay, please?" I asked them.

"Sure, bébé." Mom said.

I turned towards the door with Alice behind me. I heard someone call my name, so I stopped when I had my hand on the knob. I turned around and saw Esme still looking down. I knew it was her.

"Yes, Esme?"

She looked up at me with red, puffy eyes. "Be careful you two."

I nodded and walked out the door.

The walk down to the parking garage was silent. Not a word passed between Alice and me. There were no words to be said.

When we got to my car, I took off without a word.

I guess the silence was starting to bug Alice, because she pressed the button to start the radio.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and saw her fiddling with her hands in her lap. I gulped and looked back at the road. It was empty; I was going the opposite way of the towers. I just couldn't get the courage to go that way and see the damage up close.

The radio brought me out of my daze.

"_Rescue workers from all over the Eastern coast of the country are going to New York to help—_" Alice quickly changed the channel. "_Families all over the country are awaiting the hopeful arrival of their dear ones—_" She changed it again. "_We know that this was no accident. This was a terrorist attack from the Muslim nations—_" Alice screamed loudly and slammed her hand over the button. The radio immediately turned off.

I jumped about a mile out of my seat from her outburst. We stopped at a red light and I took her hand in mine. Her face was quivering—it looked as if she was keeping tears in.

"Just let it out, babe." I murmured quietly and rubbed her back.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, I'm okay." She nodded her head up towards the windshield. "It's green."

I turned around and we finished our drive to the grocery store.

When we got in, I was surprised to see so many people. You would think that they'd be at home watching the news or something. But then again, everyone's probably trying to get out of the city because who knows when something else will happen.

Everyone was rushing around the store and throwing stuff on the conveyor belts. Some people looked like they were in a trance staring at the TV.

I grabbed a cart and grabbed Alice's hand—trying to get her to follow me.

We walked down to the baby aisle and I started looking at the items. "Okay...diapers, wipes, another binky..." I mumbled my shopping list to myself.

I felt Alice let go of my arm. I looked back at her with questioning eyes.

"I...I have to go to the bathroom." She muttered breathlessly—like she was holding back tears—and darted away.

"Oh, okay." I said quietly to myself—since she already left.

I searched around the aisles for a couple more minutes and found everything that I came here for. After I found the milk, I realized Alice hasn't returned yet, and I got worried.

When I got close to the bathroom, I left the cart by the door and walked in to find her.

I saw her sitting on one of the couches that the women's restrooms have. She had a paper towel in her hand and she was dabbing her eyes. I ran over and sat down next to her.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked.

She didn't look at me. She just stared straight forward. "Today was supposed to be amazing." She laughed humorlessly. "I was supposed to tell him." She whispered.

I furrowed my eye brows in confusion. "Tell who what?"

"Jasper," she mumbled and looked towards me with her bloodshot, blue eyes. "That I'm pregnant." She stated bluntly.

My eyes popped open wide in shock. "Oh, Alice," I choked out. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried on my shoulder. "That's great, honey."

She shook her head mechanically. "No it's not. Jasper was supposed to know first, not you. No offense," she assured.

"None taken. I understand, Alice. You want the father of your baby to be the first to know." I said quietly.

She nodded. "And he might never know now."

I sighed loudly and grabbed her head so she was facing me. "Do not go there, Alice. He is fine; they're all fine."

"Okay. I'm sorry." She agreed. "What do you think it's like for them down there?" she whispered after a moment of silence.

I glanced around the room until I saw a clock. It read 1:23. I stood up from the couch and dragged Alice to the door. "I really don't know, Alice."

"Can we go back to your place, please?" Alice asked when we reached my cart.

I nodded and grabbed a hold of her arm again, "Of course, Ali."

We walked in silence to the cashiers. I started unloading my cart and putting it on the belt. Alice helped me.

"That will be thirty dollars and forty-eighty cents." The cashier said.

I handed her the money, bagged our items, and walked back to the parking lot. After we put all the bags into the trunk of my car, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me back before I could get into the driver side.

"Don't tell anyone else about the baby. I don't want Jasper to feel totally out of the loop." She said sadly.

I smiled weakly and hugged her tightly. "Consider it done."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I am sooooooooooo sorry that this chapter took forever to get out. I had finals, then LIVE!, then the last day of school, then my birthday, then summer finally started and I've been out. But, there it is. I know; it's short, eh? Do you like it? The next one is on its way!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Love Lights Fires; Chapter Ten**

"One enemy can do more hurt than ten friends can do good." **— **Jonathon Swift

**Isabella Cullen,  
****September 11, 2001. 1:35 P.M.**

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

My eyes snapped over to hers and I immediately forgot about my recent thoughts. It's only been about five minutes since we left the grocery store, and we haven't said anything to each other since I agreed not to tell anyone about the pregnancy.

"Come again?"

Alice put her tiny hands against her flat stomach. Her bottom lip trembled. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" she asked again in a shaky voice.

I smiled gently. "Well, what do you want your baby to be?" I offered.

She looked spaced out for a minute before she turned to look at me with a wistful expression. "I'd love to have a boy that looks exactly like his father. Beautiful blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes..." she trailed off. She shook her head to get herself out of the thought. "Although," she continued. "A girl would be wonderful, too. I could buy her the cutest dresses!" she squealed in an almost-back-to-Alice voice. "Well, I could buy my boy the cutest shirts and things..." she trailed off once again.

I laughed quietly at her train of thought. "Who knows? You're kid could despise shopping and fashion, like muah. I can see it now. Auntie Bella teaching your child the scariness of shopping." I smirked.

Her mouth dropped open and she glared at me murderously. "You wouldn't." she seethed. "My kid will love shopping! You can't corrupt their mind! I won't allow it!"

"I'm just throwing options out there." I said defensively.

Her lips twitched for a minute before she smiled at me. She stopped glaring at me and shook her head. She mumbled something on the lines of "Can't believe I'm that weak."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

She breathed out a long breath before turning to look at me. "It's just so hard to stay mad at you!" she groaned. I laughed and looked back at the road. "It's just," she continued. "Your accent just makes me so happy!"

I barked out a laugh and knocked on her head. "Are you okay in there, Ali?"

She slapped my hand away and fixed her pixie hair. "Yes. I'm just stating facts."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Alice."

We stayed silent for a little while after that. We didn't turn on the radio, for we were afraid that the incident before would happen again. The silence was broken by Alice.

"Where are you going?" she shrieked. There was a slight hysterical edge to her voice.

I shook my head and focused on the road in front of me. I didn't realize that I took a wrong turn on Church Street. We were on our way to the World Trade Center.

"Le condamner," I mumbled. I looked around for a possible way to get off of this street, but there were no ways. I just kept driving down. Something about the way I was being pulled towards was scaring me. Why would I want to go and see the damage?

Alice was gripping the edge of her seat and was staring out the window with large eyes. I looked straight ahead and saw tons of ambulances and fire trucks and police cars lined up along the street. Past that was the rubble left over from the collapse.

An officer ran up to our car and motioned for me to roll down the window.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but you can't go any farther. Unless you're willing to help?" he asked in a deep voice.

I was still in a trance from the scene in front of me that I forgot to speak for a little. Alice cleared her throat and the officer raised one eyebrow at me.

I shook my head vigorously and blinked a couple times. I glanced at Alice and saw her looking strangely pale. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"No..." I responded to his earlier question. "Alice is carrying a baby," I said while pointing at her. "By any chance do you know if a Dr. Carlisle Cullen is there?" I asked hopefully.

He looked thoughtful for a minute before his face broke out in recognition. "Taller, blonde hair, little British accent?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, he's been helping out a lot. He found quite a few and helped some injured." He said with a weak smile.

"Do you think you would be able to get him for us?" I asked with a small smile.

He looked skeptical. "I'm sorry, I don't know if—"

"Please. I'm his daughter-in-law, and Alice is his daughter. His three sons are stuck underneath all that debris." He looked shocked when I shared this information with him. Even if I did lie a little. Jasper and Emmett weren't' _really_ his sons. "We need to see him. S'il vous plaît, je ferais n'importe quoi." I begged.

His mouth hung open and he furrowed his eyebrows when I spoke in French. "Uh, um—" he stuttered.

"She's French," Alice explained from the passenger seat. I rolled my eyes at her. "Now, will you please get my father before I beat you up?" Alice hissed through clenched teeth.

"S-sure," he backed away. "I'll...be right back with him." he said before running back to the site.

I turned to look at Alice with an incredulous look. "What was that threatening for?"

She shrugged and tried her best to look innocent. "He was too busy fawning over your accent. We don't need any of that now. He has a job to do." She growled.

I raised my eyebrows and laughed quietly. "You're going to be worse pregnant, aren't you?"

"Why, of course." She said like it was no big deal.

At that time, I heard a knock on the car door and I turned to look and saw Carlisle staring at Alice with a look of pride and shock.

"Ali, you're pregnant?" he asked with happiness in his voice.

I heard Alice swear under her breath. "Daddy, please don't tell anyone else. I really wanted Jasper to know before I told the family...but, Bella found out at the store and Jasper's not here..." she choked.

"Baby, I'm not telling anyone without your consent. Are you okay, though?" he asked in a doctor's voice.

"I'm fine...considering." she said quietly.

"How is everything, Carlisle?" I asked. I found it was a good time to interrupt their conversation.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He looked back at us with a pained expression. "This is horrible. I haven't seen so many horrific things in my life."

I blew out a big breath and watched the bangs in front of my face fly up then fall back down. "What do you think is going to happen after this is done?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head sadly. "Who knows now?"

I sighed and started up the engine. Carlisle stepped back after he leaned over to kiss both Alice and I on our cheeks. "We need to get home. I have to feed Eva."

"Be careful, okay?" Carlisle said.

I nodded and started to back up. "Find them, please?" I said in a small voice.

He nodded and pointed to his heart—our way of saying he'll do his best. I waved at him while Alice yelled 'Bye Daddy' out the window and took off the eight blocks back to my apartment.

When we got to the parking garage, I grabbed the bags out of the trunk and Alice took one too. We got in the elevator and waited for it to reach the fifth floor.

The door _ding_ed open and we stepped out. A couple doors down the hall is where my apartment is. I figured the door wasn't locked—and I was right—so I walked right in.

Everyone was still sitting in the living room. Rosalie was holding Eva in her lap while looking out the balcony door. Renée and Charlie were quietly watching the news while Esme was running around and picking things up.

Throughout all my years as a part of this family, I have learned that Esme cleaned the whole how when she was stressed or nervous about something. Right now, she was doing double time.

Rosalie looked up when we got in and set Eva down on the ground. She immediately got up and started to crawl towards me.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked around her to get to the kitchen where Alice and I were. "Everything went well?" she asked as she sat down on a bar stool that was by the island.

I nodded and pulled out the new packet of diapers. "We accidentally ended up by the Trade Center area." I admitted and put the milk in the refrigerator. Alice sat down on the stool next to Rosalie. By this time, Eva made her way into the kitchen and sat down right by my foot. I laughed and picked her up and rested her against my hip. "How are ya, my pretty baby?" I cooed and tapped her nose.

She squealed loudly and grabbed my nose with her hand.

"How do you accidentally end up there?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"She wasn't paying attention," Alice said while rolling her eyes. She fiddled with her shirt while she was talking. "We talked to my Dad, too. He looks so exhausted."

Rosalie nodded in understanding. "I would be too."

I set Eva in her high chair and grabbed a can of smashed peas. How kids could ever eat this stuff, I would never know. I pulled out a little spoon and walked back over to her. I pulled up a chair so I could sit down.

As I began to feed her, Alice slammed her head down on the island.

I jumped about a mile high and almost poked Eva's eye out with the spoon. Rosalie put a hand over her heart and gave Alice a weird look.

"What the hell, Alice?" I growled and glared at her.

She sighed loudly. "I'm sorry. I'm just still trying to wake up from this nightmare." She moaned.

Rosalie rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm with you there." She whispered.

"When do you think they'll be found?" I asked as I continued to feed Eva.

They both shrugged at the same time. "I don't know. But that time can't come soon enough." Alice said.

I silently agreed with her. When will my family be back together again?

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sorry this is out so late. I've been experiencing summer, and I got stuck. Next chapter is Jasper's POV! Fun, eh? Well, check out my new story. **Last House By The Creek**.


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

Love Lights Fires; Chapter Eleven

"Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear—not absence of fear." — Mark Twain

**Jasper Hale,  
****September 11, 2001. 2:10 P.M.**

I believe that everything happens for a reason. Fate. Destiny. Karma. Call it whatever the hell you want, but life's going to catch up with you.

I believe that whatever is going on up above us, it's happening for a reason. Even though it's extremely horrifying and scary.

I guess I get most of that from Alice. My wife is probably the most superstitious person in this country. She believes in every superstition there is out there. She'll never walk under ladders. She never steps on cracks. She never points at the moon...even if it is beautiful. She treats mirrors like they are babies. She tries to drop forks on a daily basis. Those are just some of them.

I remember one night, we were walking back from the movie theater—we were still in high school—and we heard a dog or a wolf or something howling in the distance. With us being in an alley in the middle of Manhattan, it was pretty uncommon to hear of. Alice freaked out and I had to practically drag her home.

And there was this one thing she told me, about seeing her future husband's face. She read this thing on the Internet that said if a young girl goes to a lake at midnight on Halloween, she'll see her future husband's reflection in the water. She ran over to my house at two in the morning on Halloween in tenth grade and said she saw me in the water. Only, she said I was a little blurry. Whatever that meant.

Now I understand why it was blurry.

Alice and I just got married not even a year ago. Our marriage is still strong and young. We've just recently started trying for a baby. But anyways, I'm guessing since we're still in the 'Honeymoon Stage' of our marriage, we're still getting a hang of things.

That night when Alice saw me in the lake, fate already had my life planned for me. Somehow, my life put me in this spot right here, underneath a hundred plus story skyscraper for a reason. When Alice saw my blurry figure, that was a way of saying that fate wasn't sure were my life would end.

It could end right here, right now. Or I could fight and get my way out of this with my brothers.

Right now, I'm aiming for option two.

**~***

"I'm going to try to get out of here. I think I'm pretty uninjured. Other than a couple of minor cuts and bruises," Emmett told us before we heard shuffling around.

"Emmett," Edward sighed. "Don't do anything stupid. We're already trapped down here. There's not much we can do in this small space."

I heard a bunch of huffing before stuff falling around. "Damn it," Emmett muttered. "My oxygen tank is stuck on a beam. Damn it, I'm stuck to it!" he growled.

I laughed dryly, "Just relax, Emmett. Who knows how long we'll down here."

"Shit," he mumbled. "Hey, are you guys in serious pain or anything?" he asked louder that time.

I slipped my arms out of the little hole I made and tried to scoot up and out of the ditch I was in. I made a little progress but stopped short when a shooting pain went down my leg and to my foot. I hissed in pain. "Yeah, my leg."

"I can't even move. It's like a bulldozer is on my chest. And on top of that, I think I'm bleeding," Edward complained.

"Okay," Emmett paused, probably thinking. "Jasper, is there any way you are able to get out?"

"Maybe," I said before I started shifting again. The one piece of drywall that was on my leg slid off to the side so my right leg was free. I moved that out a little. That's when I noticed my leg bent in a strange angle. "That doesn't look good."

"What?" Edward and Emmett asked at the same time.

"Well, my leg's broken," I muttered.

"Can you at least move your body around?" Emmett boomed impatiently.

"Settle the hell down. I'm doing the best I can," I growled angrily. I sat up in a half-sitting position and tried to move away the rest of the debris on me.

I wasn't totally covered, so I was able to get clear pretty fast. I couldn't necessarily sit up straight, so I turned around on my stomach and did one of those crawls like soldiers do.

When I moved a little inch, things around me started to fall. My leg hit a cinder block or something and I yelled out in pain.

"You okay?" Emmett yelled.

"I'm...fine," I moaned. "Just a little bit of pain." I assured them. "Hey, Emmett. Do you have a flashlight or something that can reach far enough? I can barely see what's in front of me."

"Yeah," he trailed off. I heard rustling around before a click and a light went off and shined in my face. "There it is!"

"Great," I said. "Now, what do I do?" I asked him.

"Okay," Emmett started. "What I want you to do is to get to Edward first."

I crawled over a little more so I was right by Edward. His whole lower half was covered in parts of the building. I shook my head and looked up. His chest was heaving and the farther I looked up, the more panicked I got. Blood was flowing down the front of his white shirt. I looked up by his shoulder and saw something sticking out of it.

I gasped and tried to tear off my shirt. I finally got it over my head with trembling hands. I folded it once and placed it over Edward's chest where the injury was. I pressed down and I could see blood gushing down past the clothing.

"Oh my God," I yelled. I can't do this, I wasn't trained for this. I had no idea what I was doing. And quite frankly, I wasn't good with blood. The sight of Edward being held to the ground with a beam in his shoulder with blood all over the place was making me want to get sick.

"What is it?!" Emmett practically screamed.

"So much," I stuttered. "Edward, are you with me?" I slapped his face.

His head lolled to the side. I saw his eyes started to droop.

"Edward, say with me!" I yelled. I smacked his face again trying to get him to open his eyes. His eyes snapped open and his head turned back to mine. He winced. "Edward, how much pain are you in?"

He took a deep breath and flinched, "I can barely breathe."

"Emmett, what do I do!?" I yelled.

"Well if you could tell me what the hell is going on, I could help you!"

"Uh, he has...a-a beam or something sticking out by his shoulder," I explained. Edward's head started to droop again but I quickly patted his cheek. "He's...uh, loosing _a lot_ of blood."

"Shit..." Emmett yelled. I heard buttons being pressed, beeping, and a lot of static. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," he kept repeating over and over again. "Come in, ground. This is Ladder 21 Captain Emmett McCarty, come in, over." He seemed to be talking into a walkie-talkie. There were some voices on the other end and more static. "This is Ladder 21 Captain Emmett McCarty, over."

After several more tries, there was finally a response.

"_Capt, where the hell are you?_" I heard another voice say in a British accent. It was a little gargled though.

"Langston, we need your help," Emmett said.

"_Capt, you're in there, aren't you?_" 'Langston' said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I can't find Daniels, Vernati or Gutierrez. How is everyone doin' up there?"

"_Uh, McCarty...Lewis, he uh, he didn't make it, Capt,_" Langston said solemnly.

There was silence for a little before Emmett yelled, "Son of a bitch!"

I sighed and closed my eyes. I pressed on my shirt a little harder and saw more blood flowing out. I lifted my hand and pressed the back to my mouth as I took deep breaths.

"_Aye, there's someone that needs to talk to you,_" Langston said after a minute of silence.

"_Boys?_" someone new asked. I recognized the voice immediately. I looked down and saw Edward's eyes widen a little. "Dad," he whispered.

"Carlisle?" Emmett asked puzzled.

"_Emmett, thank god you are okay! I've been worried sick about you boys. Everyone has been. How are you holding up down there? No one's hurt, right?_" Carlisle demanded.

"Carlisle, we really need to get out of here. Edward's seriously hurt, and if we don't get him out of here..." Emmett trailed off.

There was a slight pause before Carlisle spoke.

"_How serious is serious?_" he asked in a strained voice.

"Right now, I'm fine. I just have cuts and bruises I think. Jasper has a broken leg, but other than that..."

"Emmett," Carlisle growled. "How serious is my son?"

Emmett sighed, "_He has a beam punctured through his should and is bleeding profusely. If we don't get him some blood, he could bleed to death._"

"_I'm doing my best to find you boys,_" Carlisle responded in a strong voice. I was suddenly jealous of his strength. I certainly didn't have it right now. "_Can you make a noise or something?_"

"I'm not sure, I'll try—" Emmett suddenly stopped talking when there was a loud noise.

It sounded like pieces of debris were falling around.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Emmett yelled.

"What is it?" I asked calmly.

"That just knocked the walkie-talkie out of my hands!" he roared.

I laughed humorlessly, "Of course," I muttered. "Of course that just had to happen. Of course this whole day had to happen. This fucking building had to collapse on us."

"Shut up, Jasper," Edward said quietly.

I scoffed and looked down at him. "No, I'm not going to shut up. This whole day was planned for me, and there was no way to stopping it! I could be home right now, enjoying life with my beautiful wife. But no, those jackasses just had to fly planes into our buildings," I rambled.

"Jasper, please. Just shut the hell up," Edward moaned miserably.

I looked down towards him and sighed. He looked beat. Worse than probably Emmett and I did. He was starting to lose color in his face. His eyes were drooping again and the bleeding still wasn't stopping. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head slowly and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. He winced before talking. "I understand. I just...I want time to think of my family before I go. I'm sorry," he cried.

"No," I shook my head vigorously. "No, you're going to make it. I'll make sure of that." I vowed.

He swallowed and then opened his eyes, "I highly doubt you can help me right now."

I started breathing heavily. "You're not giving up. Emmett's over there and we're going to think of a way to get you out of here. You're going to be fine."

He breathed out before turning his head towards me, "Just tell Bella I love her, so much. And make sure Eva knows that too." He paused and took another deep breath. "You and Emmett are like my brothers. I really hope you make it out of here."

"Dude, what the hell are you thinking?" Emmett yelled from over to our right. "You have to be strong."

"I...can't," Edward whispered.

I nodded my head, "Yes you can. We are going to be you out of here. You can count on that."

Edward suddenly started to laugh breathlessly. "Do you remember that one time when we were in second grade...and I tried to do a flip off the trampoline and into the pool?"

Emmett and I both laughed at the memory. "That didn't work out too well. I thought Esme was going to have an aneurysm when she came out to find you unconscious on the driveway." Emmett added in.

"When we took you into the hospital, Carlisle was there waiting for us at the Emergency Room doors," I said with a smiled as I remembered the past.

Edward nodded slowly, "When I woke up, my dad was the only one in the room. I remember him telling me that if I ever scare him like that again, he'd personally strangle me. He made me promise to never get in a situation like that again," he laughed at the memory. Then he abruptly stopped and looked towards me. "Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

My smiled vanished from my face and I scowled at him, "Would you stop it, Edward? You're going to be fine," I assured.

He just nodded absentmindedly before closing his eyes. I watched his head roll to the side.

"No!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** There's chapter eleven! I'm really proud of this chapter. I love the beginning thing about Jasper and Alice and fate. I looked all that stuff up on the Internet.  
Now, who would you like next chapter's POV to be?


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Love Lights Fires; Chapter Twelve**

"When you reach the end of your rope, tie a knot in it and hang on." — Thomas Jefferson

**Edward Cullen,  
****September 11, 2001. 3:45 P.M.**

I awoke in a strange place, my senses sending me into overdrive. I opened my eyes and I found myself in what seemed like my own bedroom. The sun was shining dully through the crimson shades that were not drawn back. The windows were cracked open a little that allowed the shades to flap from the light breeze. I sat up in mine and Bella's king size bed and looked around.

This couldn't be real, right? Was that all a dream?

I got up off of the bed and made my way out the door. I stopped short when I walked out. Everything was extremely bright. I narrowed my eyes and stepped down to the hallway. I approached the living room and saw silhouettes. The closer I got to the scene, the clearer they got.

I noticed that Rosalie was sitting on our balcony that overlooked downtown Manhattan. I looked farther out over the railing towards where the Twin Towers should have been, but they weren't there.

Shocked, I turned around and looked at the rest of the room. Charlie was staring intently at the screen while Renée clung to his side. Alice and my mother were sitting on the couch opposite to the loveseat. My mother was holding onto the phone like her life depended on it.

I looked down to the ground when I heard a little rattling noise. Bella was down lying on her stomach playing quietly with Eva. I smiled at the sight of them.

No one greeted me, though.

I took a step forward and sat down in front of Bella and Eva. I smiled at her and waited for her to lift her head.

She never did.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and waved my hand in front of her. "Bella?"

She never looked up. She just continued playing with Eva.

What I did notice was that Eva paused while chewing on the toy and she looked up at me. She smiled a big, toothy smile. She raised her hand and gently patted my face. I closed my eyes and welcomed her warmth. She giggled loudly and grabbed my nose.

Bella then looked up to see what caught Eva's attention. When I saw her face, my heart broke. Her cheeks were blotchy with red marks and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked like she has been crying for a while now.

"Eva, what's so funny?" Bella asked in a child voice. She looked right past me.

Why couldn't anyone see me?

I got up off the floor and walked over to where Esme and Alice were sitting. They both had the same expressions on their face as Bella. Neither one of them looked up when I approached them.

"Mom, Alice!" I shouted and patted them on the shoulder.

Nothing.

I took a deep breath to try to control my anger and looked down to my feet. I was still in my work outfit. I had my nice black shoes on with black dress pants. They were a little torn up and covered with white stuff. My white dress shirt was untucked from my pants and my tie was hung loose around my neck. The front of my shirt was covered in something that was sticky and red. There was a large hole in the shoulder of my shirt. The same hole went through to my flesh. I probably looked like something that came out of a horror movie.

I stared at down myself for a while, trying to understand what the hell was going on, until the ringing of a phone brought me out of my thoughts.

Esme practically tore the phone out of Alice's hands and pressed the 'talk' button with shaking fingers. "Hello?" she yelled into the phone.

It was amazing. I could hear everything that was going on over the other line. Fire trucks and ambulances and police sirens blaring and people yelling orders at each other.

I also heard the voice of my father.

"_Esme, love,_" he sighed.

My mom took a deep breath and motioned for Rosalie to come into the room. Bella got up off of the floor and held Eva in her arms as she sat on the other side of Esme. Rosalie ran into the room and right past me to sit on the coffee table in front of my mom.

Charlie hit 'mute' on the TV as him and Renée gave their attention to Esme.

"Carlisle, what is it?" My mom asked hesitantly.

For the fun of it, I sat down on the coffee table next to Rosalie.

"_I've gotten a hold of Emmett,_" Carlisle said in a strained voice.

Esme gasped loudly and covered her mouth as tears started to form in her eyes. She held the phone away from her mouth as she told everyone else exactly what my father told her. Everyone was shocked.

"Well, what's going on? Are they okay? No one's horribly hurt, right?" My mom asked frantically. She clicked a button on the phone and set in on top of me. I was shocked at first, until I realized that it went right through me and was now resting on the coffee table.

I saw that Rosalie was rocking herself back and forth taking deep breaths. Bella was staring down at the floor with a pained expression. I longed so much just to reach out and hold her.

"_Love, Emmett said that he was fine. Just a couple minor cuts and bruises,_" Carlisle assured them. Rosalie breathed out a huge breath and closed her eyes. "_He said he was in communication with Jasper and Edward, but they aren't close to him._" he continued.

Bella looked like she was about to faint and Alice nodded in understanding. "Well, how are Edward and Jasper?" Alice asked in a shaky voice.

"_He told me Jasper has a broken leg and was working on helping Edward." _He choked out my name like he was trying to hold back tears.

There was silence in the room as they began to process what has just been said.

"What..." Bella broke off. She took a deep breath and started over, "What do you mean Jasper has to help Edward?"

"_Bella..._" my father started off. "_I don't know much of what is going on down there. I just heard Jasper yelling about so much blood..._" I could tell he edited much of that speech.

Bella could tell that too. "Fucking tell us what is happening with my husband, Carlisle!" Bella screamed.

I stared at her in shock, as did everyone else. She rarely swore. Pretty much only when she was extremely angry.

Carlisle was silent for a minute before he sighed, "_Emmett told me that Jasper said there was a beam through Edward's shoulder and he was loosing a lot of blood. He was going in and out of consciousness._"

Bella stared wide mouthed at the phone before she placed Eva in Esme's arms, sprung up from her seat and ran out of the living room. I ran after her and stopped by the bathroom when I heard her in there.

She was leaning over the toilet while she threw up. I walked in and sat on the edge of the bath tub while she laid her head down on the seat and cried loudly.

I wished with everything I had in me that I could reach out and hold her, telling her that I was fine. But the truth was, I didn't know if I was fine or not. All I know is that I'm really not here, and I'm somewhere underneath all the rubble loosing more and more life.

Bella got up from off of the floor and started to make her way back into the living room. I heard that Esme got off the phone with Carlisle and they were all in a state of pain and shock.

I started to walk back into the living room, but a voice from behind me stopped me in my tracks.

"You know, I'd really not want to see you ever again until you're ninety years old," I heard a familiar feminine voice say.

I whipped my head around and saw my Aunt Cady standing there in the same apparel I saw her in the last time I saw her. "Aunt Cady?" I asked incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

She shook her head at my question and stepped forward. "I was sent here to help you get through this."

I frowned, "Get through what, exactly?"

She bit her lip and looked over my shoulder to the living room. "You're not meant to die yet. We all know that. You just have to find the right strength to make it back."

I sighed and my body fell limp onto the ground. I lay down on my back and rested the back of my hand over my eyes. I heard Aunt Cady come and sit down next to me. "I already told you guys. It's too damn painful. I can't make it back there."

She laughed quietly and patted my arm, "And how many times do we have to tell you that you are strong enough to make it?" she sighed, exasperated.

"Fine, fine," I said in defeat. A sudden thought popped in my head. "Wait, why are you touching me now? You couldn't before." I took my hand away from my face and sat up in a sitting position.

She scowled, "You technically are dead right now."

My eyes popped open wide and I bolted up to my feet, "What?" I yelled.

She looked up at me from the ground with an apologetic expression. "I told you, you have to fight. You've been technically dead for the past two minutes. That's it," she told me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "They why does it feel like I've been here for so long?"

She shrugged, "I guess that's just the way it is up here." She stood up from the ground and placed an arm around my shoulder. I winced when she hit the spot where my injury was. She immediately withdrew her arm and stepped back a good five feet away from me. She smiled, "See, it's already happening. You can feel the pain."

I growled angrily and flinched when my chest tightened and a sharp pain when through it. "Just wonderful."

She looked over my shoulder again and looked at the scene with wistful eyes. "You're daughter is the cutest baby I have ever seen. It makes me wonder what mine would have looked like," she smiled at me sadly. "Would it be a boy or a girl? Would she have my eyes or her father's?" her eyes flashed with hatred when she said 'father's'.

"It would have been beautiful, no matter what," I smiled at her.

If she could have cried, she would have right there. She smiled sadly and held her hands to her lips. She kissed her hand and then blew it in my direction. "I can tell you're ready. I love you, kid. Tell Esme I love her."

I nodded and started backing up to where I was being drawn too. For some reason, I felt like I had to go out the bedroom door. It was like I was being dragged out.

"I love you, too."

With that, she vanished and I drifted out the door. As I made it out the door, the pain hit me full-forced. My right shoulder started to burn and I lost my breath. I couldn't breathe as I tried to take big gulps of air, but it wouldn't work. The light suddenly disappeared and I was back in the dark, painful place I started out at.

I coughed loudly and my eyes snapped open. My breaths were coming out in loud pants as I looked up. I saw Jasper staring down at me with horrified expression.

When he saw my eyes open, he breathed out a sigh of relief and started laughing happily. "You're back. Thank you God. Don't do that again!" he mumbled. "Emmett, he's back. It's okay!" he said loudly that time.

"For fucks sake, Edward. Don't do that again!" Emmett yelled from the distance.

I was still gasping for breath and shaking. "So-orry," I managed to get out.

Jasper was still eyeing me cautiously. He looked quite panicked. He turned his head away from me as I was swallowed in my misery. "Emmett, Edward's not doing well at all. We need to get him out of here." Jasper told Emmett sternly.

"You don't think I know that? If I still had that damn walkie-talkie, I could tell people stuff, but no!" Emmett yelled.

Jasper huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Didn't Carlisle say to start banging on stuff so people know we're down here?"

"Well, yeah," Emmett replied. "But I don't know if this stuff is sturdy. What if this all collapses around me?"

Jasper growled in frustration and pressed harder down onto my chest. That was the first time I noticed he was still holding his shirt over my wound. It hurt horribly when he did that, but if it stops the blood, then he can do whatever the hell he wants. "Just do something, Emmett. We can't loose Edward."

"They're all...there," I gasped. "Rosalie was happy...to hear that-Emmett, you're okay. Alice—she was glad about...you, Jasper."

Jasper looked at me like I was going crazy.

"My Bella, she's...not well. I have-I have to get to her. I have to tell her...I'm okay." I yelled in a raspy voice. I heard Emmett trying to move stuff around by him.

Jasper patted my head. "Don't talk, it'll only hurt worse. Just relax. We'll get you out. You'll be fine," he said calmly.

"Hey guys," Emmett yelled after a moment. "We aren't that far down. I can see light! There's a hole!" he said with happiness dripping from his voice.

Jasper looked down at me with a big smile, "Wow, we're really getting out of here."

"Hey! Someone, help!" Emmett yelled. There was more banging around.

"_I got one! Over here!_" I heard a faint voice yell up above.

Jasper and Emmett both yelled in victory while I tried to stay awake. I blinked back a few tears that were willing to escape my eyes. I was just so damn happy. I was about to get out of here. And I couldn't be more grateful for the people that were trying to get us out of here.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** there's chapter 12! I was so amazed with how upset everyone got from last chapter. I got a lot of threats! Did this do anyone justice? Horrible, bad, good, great? Tell me!

I already know what POV next chapter will be, so no need to tell me what to do. I've got it all planned out.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Love Lights Fires; Chapter Thirteen**

"The seeds of great discoveries are constantly floating around, but they only take root in minds well prepared to receive them." — Joseph Henry

**Carlisle Cullen,  
****September 11, 2001. 5:30 P.M.**

"Give him twelve milligrams of morphine. He may have a punctured lung from a fractured rib. Check for internal bleeding around the abdomen, preferably the spleen or liver. Make sure to put a neck brace on, we don't know how much brain—"

"Dr. Cullen, we know what we're doing. We can handle him," the paramedic said as he loaded the police man into the back of the ambulance. He shoved my hands off of the stretcher and closed the door.

I nodded and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. "Sorry. Go, before it's too late," I murmured and watched him run off to the driver's side.

"Sir," someone spoke next to me. "We...we think we found more survivors."

I snapped my head to the side and saw the fireman that got communication with Emmett. Heath Langston. That's his name. He looked worn down, older than he probably was.

I nodded and followed him towards the other side of the crash site. There were piles and piles of building over here—more than any other place. Pipe lines were smashed and bursting all over the place. The firemen got most of the fires out, but there was still some left over smoke and tiny flames surrounding us.

"What do you have?" I asked over the rumble of different noises.

We stopped at an area that had about a dozen more people ready to help. There were some paramedics, police men, and doctors. There were even some people off the streets that are helping.

"We have a woman down there. She's a couple feet down. Ten to fifteen feet maybe. There's too much debris for us to get her straight out, so we're gonna be here a while to get it off," a medic said in a rush before running towards the group of people.

"He was the one that found her in the first place..." Heath trailed off and looked thoughtful for a minute. He shook his head and looked back to me, "Franz and Davis are two of our men. They're helping us out too."

I took a deep breath and walked towards the surrounded area. It was getting pretty late. The sun would be setting soon, in about two hours, so the rescue workers started to bring in high wattage lights.

The thought of the day closing brought an ache to my heart. Who knows how long my boys can hold it together down there? And not just my boys, thousands of others, too.

"Dr. Cullen, the woman down there says she can't move anything from her waist down," an unfamiliar voice called me out of my daze.

I stared at him shocked. How long was I in my thoughts?

The paramedic must have mistaken my shock. "I'm Phillip Davis, part of Emmett's station," he introduced himself. He held his hand out for me to shake. I took it quickly and pushed him forward.

"Not to be rude, Phillip, but we really need to get over there," I motioned behind him.

His eyes widened and he turned around quickly. I followed quickly behind him and stopped by the area where all the rescue workers were congregated.

"It was nice to meet you, by the way," I added and patted Phillip on the shoulder.

He smiled a little smile and quickly masked that with his serious face. I turned my attention back to the chief. I found out some firefighters needed to get the debris off of this woman while some gather supplies for her. Some doctors and paramedics were told to find more people in this vicinity.

There were more stations working in different areas.

The chief asked me to stay here and help the possible paralyzed woman out. I walked over to him and waited for his instructions.

"I want you to carefully start to take the pieces of building off and throw it in that dumpster you see over there," he pointed behind me. I turned around and there was an orange dumpster waiting to be filled up. "If you come across anything that could possibly collapse or looks dangerous, please, please don't touch it," he begged. "Call one of us over that has experience in that area then we can continue. Got it?" he asked once he was finished with his directions.

I nodded and patted his back, "We'll get these people out of here. I will use whatever it takes."

**~***

I don't know how long it took for all of the debris to finally get cleared from this woman, but it was now dark out. The sky was a dark black. Not a cloud in the sky. You could barely see any of the stars, though. With it being the middle of Manhattan and all.

The woman below the rubble was unconscious by the time we reached her. She wasn't dead, though. When we got her off of the ground, the first thing I did was check her pulse. It was barely there.

She was an older woman—around her mid to late fifties, maybe. The poor woman looked scared to death, even in her unconscious state. I can't even start to imagine what it would be like if I was stuck down below there.

I took off the jacket that I had and wiped my forehead with it. I was covered in sweat and dirt. The cool, September air wasn't helping at all by cooling me down.

It seemed awfully eerie to look up at the sky and not see one single plane. When this all happened, the airlines figured that it would be a good idea to cancel all flights, which is smart on their part. We can't let anyone else die on this horrible day.

Since about eleven o'clock, I haven't heard that noise the engine makes soaring through the sky. It's very different. It doesn't feel...right.

The chief walked back over to me and handed me a moist towel. "You did a good job. Thank you for helping," he said genuinely.

I smiled a little and took the towel out of his hands while mumbling a 'thanks'. There was silence for a couple minutes between us while I wiped down my face.

"_Chief, come in. over_," the crackling of his radio started. It sounded like the voice of the other paramedic, Patrick Franz, over the radio. My ears perked to listen.

The chief turned his head to the side of his shoulder and pressed a button. "What is it Franz?" he asked urgently.

"_We've uh_," he paused for a long time. I felt myself tilting forward anxiously. "_We've got three men down here_," he continued. My eyes widened a little. _Three men_. "_All three of them are workers. Two for the World Trade Center..._" he paused again. My eyes widened even more. _World Trade Center workers_. "_It's Captain McCarty, sir. Over._"

Now, my eyes were probably as wide as saucers. It felt like my heart stopped and then picked up rapidly. My boys were found. They were still alive. We still have a chance.

Stood up from the ground quickly and grabbed the chief. "Where are they? Where?" I demanded.

He looked a little shocked at first, but then recovered. He spoke back into the walkie-talkie, "Franz, what is your location? Over."

There was some crackling before he spoke again, "_Turn to your left. I'm waving my arms_."

We both turned to the direction he told us to and saw the paramedic flapping his arms up and down like he was landing a plane. We both sprinted over to him as fast as we could without tripping on something and falling. By the time we reached him, there were already a lot of rescue workers throwing debris out of the way.

Franz came running up to us. He stopped in front of me and smiled sadly, "It's them."

I let out a huge breath and laughed happily. This was the first time I have laughed all day.

Franz's face turned serious. I just then noticed that the chief left my side to start helping. "We want you to stay down by the hole we're making so you can keep contact with them. We know they're your sons, so you're the best we have for that."

I nodded my head vigorously and walked over to the hole without another look back. I took a deep breath when I reached the opening and sunk down onto my knees.

Workers were fussing all around me. The noises in the area were almost too loud to take.

"Boys?" I asked uncertainly over the noises.

There was silence.

"Carlisle?" I heard a muffled, deep voice.

I laughed in relief. I felt like crying, I was that happy. I was so afraid that I would never see my boys ever again. If that would have happened, my whole family would have fallen apart.

Esme wouldn't even be able to deal with the grief of losing three sons. Bella, Rosalie and Alice would both be devastated. I didn't even want to begin to think about how hard they would take it.

And my granddaughter, little Eva. The poor girl would have barely known her father. She would have grown up thinking he was somewhere else, never knowing how much he loved her.

I immediately shook all of those thoughts out of my head. I couldn't think like they. They were down there, right by me. They were fine.

"Emmett," I sighed out. I sat down fully on the ground and rested my head in my hands. My elbows were rested on my knees. I felt a tear falling down my cheek. I couldn't help it. I was just so happy. I felt more tears prickle at my eyes.

"Carlisle, thank God you guys found us," Emmett mumbled.

I breathed out shakily and nodded my head at nothing, "I know, son. I'm glad we found you. So glad."

There was another moment of silence.

"Carlisle, are you _crying_?" he spoke incredulously.

I barked out a laugh, "Yes. I am. Do you got a problem with that?" I joked. It felt nice to finally get rid of some dread in my system. It was getting too much to handle.

I heard Emmett take a deep breath and blow it out through his nose. I leaned forward to see if I could see him through the debris yet, but nothing so far. Some police men and firefighters were working around me to get stuff off.

"Carlisle, we really need to get Edward out of here."

My heart froze. Edward is my _real_ son. He's my flesh and blood. My son was down there facing death and I was just standing here, laughing freely with Emmett. What kind of a father am I?

"Tell me everything that's going on, Emmett. Everything," I demanded forcefully.

He was quiet for a few moments. I could hear him talking to my other boys down there. It was too quiet for me to hear what they were saying.

"Edward is still losing a lot of blood. He's looking deathly pale and he keeps dropping in and out of consciousness. Jasper can't get the pole out of his shoulder. He's afraid it could kill him, or that it wouldn't even come out. Jasper is fine, he says. Just a broken leg. It might be really serious though. He said it's bent at an odd angle.

"Right now, I'm starting to feel a little lightheaded and nauseous. I think I might have gotten a concussion somehow..." Emmett trailed off.

I let out a shaky breath and ran a hand over my face. I turned my head around to face the rescue workers. "Gentlemen, we really need to get them out. Edward has a serious wound in his shoulder and he's losing blood fast. Jasper has a broken leg, and Emmett has a concussion," I spoke. The words came out fast and mashed together.

They all grunted and got back to work. I turned back to the hole. By now, I was starting to see Emmett a little. That put a tiny smile on my face.

"Edward, if you can hear me, we're going to get you out of there. It's going to be okay," I yelled down towards the hole.

I waited for a reply from him, but I didn't get one.

"He's too weak, Carlisle," Emmett said.

I took a deep breath and slammed my hand against my leg. I watched as the workers took more and more debris off of the hole. By now, there was a little opening in it. I leaned forward and took a better look. I smiled a little when I saw that it was big enough for my hand.

I reached down into the little opening and held my hand down as far as it would go. "Emmett, take my hand."

I could sense his hesitance before I felt a big hand take mine.

"It's going to be okay. We'll get you boys out."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sorry that took so long to get out! I've been getting prepared for school (Ew) and picking out my locker and jazz like that. And then it started, _joy_. But I hope that was okay for everyone. That wasn't my best chapter. This story will be coming to a close soon. Sad, I know! Next chapter is going to be back at the house. I feel like I haven't wrote that in a while...

But, oh my god, dude! I was watching that movie Untraceable and I totally didn't know Billy Burke was in it, but he was! Man, I was so happy. I think he's attractive. Like the Hugh Laurie kind of attractive. That's not weird, right? I mean, if I was in my thirties or forties, I'd have a crush on him. But only without the stache.

Anyyyywhoooo, have ya'll read my new story yet? _Have It Your Way_? You really should. It's a nerdy Edward working at Burger King. What's not to love?

Oh, and _Don't Leave Me Alive_! It's a mystery! And violent....Whatever, you know me and violence. ;)

**RIP Adam Goldstein aka DJ AM. =[**


	14. A 911 Tribute

**S E P T E M B E R 1 1 t h 2 0 0 1  
**_A tribute to 9/11_

Today is the eighth anniversary of the September eleventh attacks on the United States.

I bet most of you reading this story all can say exactly where they were the time they heard about it either on the radio or on television. I was in second grade at that time. I remember a teacher's helper came into our classroom. It looked like she has been crying, we were all confused. She asked for my teacher to go out in the hall. When my teacher, Mrs. Steimle, came back in, she was clearly shocked. She wouldn't tell us what happened.

Throughout the day, students and my friends were being pulled out of school. I was so confused—no one told us what was going on.

Then around noon maybe, my mom came to get my sister and I out of school. When we got to our car, my brother was already sitting in the car. He was in middle school, so he didn't go to our school.

My mom didn't say anything on the way home. We usually took one of my best friends home, but she wasn't in the car. I asked my mom why she wasn't, but she just told me her mom picked her up early too.

I remember this so clearly. When we got home, my mom didn't say one word. She just led us over to the television and turned it on. I was confused, once again. I mean, come on. Parents are pulling kids out of school and we're all in the dark—so we come home and watch TV?

But then, the news came on. My sister asked what was going on but my mother pointed to the screen.

"Watch," she said quietly.

So we did.

I was only seven or eight at the time, so I really couldn't understand what was going on when I watched buildings on fire.

"Do you know what is going on?" my mom asked after a couple minutes.

My sister and I shook our heads, but my brother did know.

My mom came over to all of us and wrapped her arms around us. "We've been attacked, hurt. Our country is going through something horrible right now."

I remember her telling us exactly what was happening. She even told us why Emily—my friend that was supposed to be with us—wasn't in the car.

"Remember how Kathy," which is Emily's mother, "works in the big building downtown? The tallest one in Cleveland?" I remember when she said that, I was picturing the Key Tower in Downtown Cleveland. It was the tallest building I have ever seen. "A plane could have crashed into that building, honey. So Kathy was evacuated and she came to get Emily."

Flight 93 flew right over Cleveland. It turned around right over Cleveland. And we had no idea what was going on.

It's like that day was etched into my memory. Every time something about September eleventh is brought up, I think of all the pained faces I saw that day. On the news. On the streets. In my own house.

September Eleventh—now known as Patriot Day—is a day in which we will always remember. People died for their country, for their friends.

My uncle would have been one of the firefighters that went over to Manhattan—all the way from Cleveland, but he didn't have to. Firefighters, police men, paramedics, workers, and just your average citizen helped make that day better by going in there and risking their lives to get someone else. That is what I think is courage.

Those people who died that day deserve to be respected and remembered.

This is what this tribute is for.

So, to all those brave people who are not with us today, this is for you. Thank you.

**Julia—September 11th, 2009**.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Love Lights Fires; Chapter Fourteen**

"Waiting is a trap. There will always be reasons to wait. The truth is, there are only two things in life, reasons and results, and reasons simply don't count." — Dr. Robert Anthony

**Isabella Cullen,  
****September 11, 2001. 8:00 P.M.**

After I finished feeding Eva, I set her down on the floor by the balcony door. She enjoys lying on her back and staring out the window. Sometimes, I think she can see things that I usually cannot. She usually stares into space a lot of times and smiles at nothing. And just today, Eva went completely giddy for no apparent reason.

That scared me.

She hasn't spoken her one syllable words at all today, and randomly she started screaming and laughing.

I've read in books and on the internet that babies and children can see spirits, more so than adults. There aren't exact studies that can prove that, but they say that people's minds are more open and creative as babies. When you get older, you have more on your mind so you stop seeing things.

But with Eva, I think it is something more.

Our baby is not a very outgoing baby, somewhat like me. She'll only interact with people she knows well. She cries rarely and she never throws random tantrums.

Alice told me that she thinks Eva is some kind of a medium. I denied that thought immediately. I mean, how was I supposed to be so sure? She was only eight months old so far. But, with Alice being the superstitious 'psychic' she is, she won't let the thought down.

But, when I was lying down with her on the floor just a couple hours ago, she was completely sidetracked and quit playing with me.

I kept looking over my shoulder, but I couldn't see anything.

The way Eva's face lit up when she was staring into space wasn't normal for what usually happens. Usually she just stares into space and cocks her head to the side a little. This time, she giggled happily and reached out for it.

There's only a group of people that she'd do that to. People that she knew.

When that thought entered my mind, I literally cringed. Could our baby possibly see her father?

I tried to banish that thought from my head. But however many times I think of it, it won't get out of my head. Just the thought alone of Edward's ghost being here made me want to cry.

And I swear to God, his spirit better get back to his body.

**~***

"Bella," Mom whispered in my ear. I blinked and swiftly turned my head to the side. She was staring at me with a worried expression. Her hand was reached out to me. Inside of it was the house phone. "There's someone that would like to talk to you."

I furrowed my eyebrows and hesitantly took the phone from her hands. "Hello?"

"Isabella," I heard a voice sigh on the other end. There was a strong French accent to it. I knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Annabelle," I choked out. Tears sprung up in my eyes when I heard her voice. It was the voice that I haven't heard in over six years. My dear cousin.

"Oh, Bella. Je suis si désolé," she murmured. I could tell she's crying.

I smiled sadly. She was so kindhearted. She's never met my husband before in her life and she hasn't talked to me in over five years, yet she's here trying to comfort me. That's why I love her.

"I'm sorry, too," I cried. I placed my hand over my mouth to stop the hysterical cries that wanted to come out. I looked across the room and saw the rest of the family watching my exchange with sympathy. Charlie caught my eye and smiled slightly. He was happy I finally got contact with his niece.

"Why would you have to be sorry?" she asked in genuine confusion.

I sniffed, "I dropped contact with you. What kind of cousin am I? We were best friends! Je suis horrible!"

She scoffed quietly and started to laugh lightly, "Silly girl. I knew you'd want your space over there to start your new life. I wanted you to find someone to love without me interrupting you."

My bottom lip started quivering as I heard her reasoning. "I couldn't have started my life knowing you were still in France. I miss you, autant de."

"I miss you too, trust me," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice. "How are you holding up? I heard what happened on the television this morning."

I breathed out loudly and rested my head against the back of the couch. "It's almost...unrealistic. Like this is all a vivid, very morbid, horrifying dream. I'm just waiting to wake up."

She was silent.

"Annabelle? Are you there?" I asked.

I heard sniffing over the line and something falling. "I'm so very sorry. I should be there with you. I was going to catch a plane over to New York City, but no planes are being aloud into America. I tried, I really did. I just wanted to be with you. I feel horrible," she babbled on and on. I kept opening my mouth to object, but she kept going.

"Annabelle!" I yelled to get her attention.

"It's just...I'm not speaking with my parents at the moment, and I can't explain to you how alone I feel in my apartment here in Paris. And then I saw what happened on the news and I remember you telling me a while ago that your husband works there...and I flipped! I couldn't take it that I wasn't talking to you for the dumbest reason in the world. I just picked up the phone to call! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried. I was having a hard time figuring out what she was saying. She was going completely insane.

"Annabelle Elise Bouvier!" I screamed into the phone. My family around me jumped in shock. "Qu'est-ce que parlez-vous de?" I whispered fiercely. I shook my head and breathed out shakily. "Please, I don't want to argue with you now. But, you are wrong. You aren't horrible. I understand why you wanted to let me be...even if it was the stupidest thing ever," I smirked at the end.

I heard her lovely laugh on the other end. "Oh Isabella, I'm sorry," she paused. "I should really stop saying that, shouldn't I?"

I giggled lowly and switched to phone to my other hand so I could move Eva so she was more comfortable. "You're lucky I have free long distance, missy. Or else, I would have hung up on all of your apologies," I joked lightheartedly. It felt good to finally smile today.

She barked out a laugh. "Got it."

"What was that I heard about you not speaking with your parents?" I frowned. Charlie looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. I shrugged.

She sighed, "C'est une longue histoire. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas de temps," she mumbled.

I scoffed, "Tell me now, Princess. I have time."

"La maman et le Papa m'ont désavoué," she said simply.

"They...dis_owned_ you?" I asked incredulously.

My mother gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Father looked furious.

She made an affirmative noise and I could practically hear her gulp, "Isabella...I did something, disrespectful to the family. Disrespectful to the country."

I furrowed my eyebrows. How could something she has done be disrespectful to France? "What are you talking about?"

"You remember back when you were still living in Paris and I was living in Bordeaux?" she asked. I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. She continued anyways. "Remember Jeanpaul Merrie?"

I gulped and closed my eyes. I knew where this was headed.

I was about thirteen maybe when my family and I went to go visit Annabelle, Aunt Jacqueline, and Uncle Laurent in Bordeaux. Annabelle and I were extremely close, and she was a year older than me. She was already in secondary school and I was just entering it.

One day during the week I was with her, Annabelle told our parents that she was going to show me around her school. I agreed, of course. So we left. When we got to the school, we met up with this group of kids that I had no idea who they were. They were quite shady characters.

Long story short; I left her after a couple minutes because she completely forgot about me while hanging with those drug-loving, trashy rebels. Ever since, she really hasn't hung out with the greatest people. Well, as far as I know.

"What did you do?" I seethed through clenched teeth. I can't believe she went back to that man. He was nothing but bad news. Mother came over and grabbed Eva from me. She could probably tell I was pissed.

"I got pregnant," she stated bluntly. "With his baby."

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. Here she was—Miss Chastity, daughter of the local priest—now with a baby growing inside of her. "What? I I I...uh," I stuttered. I couldn't form a complete thought.

She sighed on the other end. "His name is Charles Jacques. He was born three years ago."

My eyes widened. "Three years ago? Is he still with you? What happened? Why didn't you call me earlier to tell me? I would have helped you!" I was outraged. Why am I just finding out about this now?

"Isabella," she sighed. I heard her sniffle a little. "He...he died two and a half years ago," she cried. "He was only six months old. He was my baby."

My heart stopped and my breathing hitched. I stared straight ahead and mouthed, "Oh my God." I put my hand up to my mouth. Tears started to spring up in my eyes. I felt horrible, yet I have never met the baby. The way Annabelle sounded, so broken, made me want to cry like never before.

"He-he was born four months premature....The doctor told me it w-was because of me being extremely stressed out, with the father being a total jackass. Pardon my French. No pun intended," she joked weakly. I almost cracked a smile. "My blood pressure was too high, I was on the verge of being depressed, and he was born within five months of pregnancy. He had some issues with his heart and lungs. There wasn't enough o-oxygen getting in them and his heart beat...so, so slow."

"Anna..." I trailed off, not sure where to start. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have helped you."

She was silent for a minute. "I realize that now. I was just dumb."

We talked for a little over two more hours. She explained everything that happened since I left France with my family. She told me that the boy she was involved with—Jeanpaul—was thrown in jail for robbing a jewelry store. He was going to propose to Annabelle, I guess. She told me she would have rejected him.

After I gave the phone to my father so she could talk to him, I got Eva in her pajamas. I could hear crying in the living room as I walked with my daughter into the nursery.

I set her down on the changing table and unbutton her little onesie. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed out her pajamas and then walked back over towards Eva and took off her undershirt.

"Da?" Eva asked quietly. Her eyes were glossy. It looked like she was about to burst out in tears.

I shook my head, "No baby. Daddy will be home tomorrow." My voice cracked when I tried to explain that to her.

She hiccupped and a tear ran down her cheek. I caught it before it could go past her mouth.

"Baby, don't cry. It'll make Mommy cry," I whined in a pathetic voice. The tears I was fighting desperately against sprung into my eyes. My baby kept screaming and screaming for her father. Tears were flowing down my face. "Eva, bébé, stop crying please? For Mommy?" she continued. I choked on a sob and fell to the ground in front of the changing table.

I bent my legs and wrapped my arms around them. I started rocking back and forth. "Baby, please stop crying."

"Da!" she screamed. I saw her arms flying around on top.

I put my head in my hands and cried loudly. I heard the door to the nursery creak open, but I didn't bother to look up. I was broken. Not just me, but my daughter as well. My whole family.

We haven't spoken to Carlisle in more than five hours and we have no idea what's going on down there. We don't know if they found them, or that they're still looking. We don't know if he gave up. We don't know if Carlisle is even okay. We don't know anything, and it is getting to us all. That was the worst part of this. Being in the dark of every situation.

"Bella!"

I felt someone shaking me. My sobs stopped, but I didn't lift my head up. I couldn't find the strength to do it. This whole day has taken a toll on all of us, but what I just saw right now, I couldn't take it.

"Bella!" Rosalie nudged my arm as she yelled in my ear. I flinched but continued rocking back and forth with tears falling down my eyes. She pushed me harder and I almost lost my balance and fell over._ Almost_.

I heard more murmuring and my baby crying loudly. I couldn't find the ability to move my head to see what was going on around me. The door opened again and I heard my baby's cries slowly fade out of my hearing range in the huge apartment. Someone sat down next to me and wrapped their arms around my torso. I couldn't even look up to see who it was.

"It's fine Bella. They're going to be fine, I know it."

All I could do was nod a little. It was like I was finally shattered and there was no way of fixing me. Not glue. Not tape. Just my husband. Was that too much to ask for?

**

* * *

**

**~***

Do you believe in ghosts?

**RIP Patrick Swayze.  
****& I am unbelievably pissed that Craig Owens was kicked out of Chiodos. It's never going to be the same without him. They can't continue on, are you kidding me?**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Love Lights Fires; Chapter Fifteen**

"Our strength is often composed of the weakness that we're damned if we are going to show." — Mignon McLaughlin

**Emmett McCarty,  
****September 12, 2001. 3:24 A.M.**

Carlisle's hand in my own felt like the sun had finally shone, like there was hope down the road.

Okay, that may have sounded a little queer, but it's true. Before Carlisle and the team up there found us, I felt totally worn out. First off, I was separated from Jasper and Edward, which wasn't the best way to be calm. Edward was over there on the edge of his life and I couldn't do a single, damned thing. That pissed me off.

Now, with Carlisle's hand in my own—even if it was very uncomfortable, I felt hope. I felt like we could get through this if we just work together. It's been a little over eight hours or something like that since they've found us and there hasn't been much progress. According to them, the site is disastrous up there.

"Emmett!" I heard a desperate cry from my left.

"What?" I yelled back. Carlisle's grip on my hand tightened.

"It's Edward. He's...he's not waking up this time!" Jasper screamed. I was shocked by the intensity of his voice for a minute to realize what he just said.

I pulled on Carlisle's arm a little. I looked up through the big hole that was being made and looked up at him. "What's going on?" Carlisle croaked. He looked old. Older than his forty-something years of age. He looked so beat up and tired.

"Edward's not waking up," I stated in a monotone voice. When I spoke the words myself, it felt like something inside of me snapped. "He's not waking up," I mumbled. "He's not getting up this time. Carlisle, hurry! He's not waking back up!" I yelled. I felt slightly psychotic.

Carlisle tapped my hand with his free one and turned his head. "Men! Hurry, we need to get them out, _now_!"

There was suddenly a loud commotion and I felt Carlisle's grip on my hand loosen. Soon enough, I was just holding onto him by my fingers. His hand completely fell out of my grasp and I flipped.

"What's going on? Hey! Carlisle, what's going on?"

The pounding around on top of us got louder and more chaotic. The rubble was shaking all around me and I could hear Jasper shouting something in the background. Dust from all the dirt and dry wall got into my throat as I was gasping for air. I started coughing violently.

The dry wall hanging in front of me suddenly got splattered a bright shade of red. I froze for a moment before I lifted my hand up to my mouth. Something sticky was on my lips. I looked at my hand and saw smeared blood in the dark light. My eyes widened. "Shit."

"Emmett, are you okay?" Jasper yelled over the falling objects. A big cinder block or something fell and landed a couple feet away from my head. I cringed and coughed again.

"I'm fine, I guess," I said uncertainly. "We won't be in here much longer, I can tell you that," I said and pointed up. Even though he couldn't see me, I felt the need to convince myself. The hole above me was getting bigger.

"Capt! We're almost there. I can see you," I heard the voice of a friend say. I sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a bright light was shining right into my face. I squinted my eyes and groaned. Silhouettes were moving around above me, but I couldn't make anyone out. It was dark outside, I could tell that. The light that was being shone on me wasn't natural; it was a light post or something on that order. A couple more people came and went until finally I saw people stop and reach down the little way into the hole.

"Emmett, you're going to have to take my hand. You can stand, can you not?" Carlisle asked over the other noises.

"Uh," I paused. I wiggled my feet around—just making sure I could feel them. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Okay," he sighed heavily. "Take my hand and Mr. Franz's hand as well." I did as I was told and grabbed both of their hands. "Good, now stand up carefully," Carlisle demanded. I bent my legs a little and used all of my strength to lift my body up off of the debris under me. It's harder than I expected. "Carefully!" Carlisle shouted again. "Don't hit anything," he said more quietly.

"Don't hit anything...got it," I muttered sarcastically. I stood up again, but this time I actually got up on my feet. I looked around out of the hole. Carlisle was staring at me wide-eyed.

"Emmett, thank God," he murmured quietly. "We're going to get you out of here, okay?"

I nodded and knelt back down—much to Carlisle's dismay. I crouched down far enough until I was back under the debris.

"Jasper, I'm coming back for you. I'm not leaving here until we all get out," I yelled to him.

"Emmett, you need to get to the hospital. You could have a severe concussion!"

I sighed angrily. "I'm fine now, and I'll be fine until I get you guys out. Got it?"

"Sure, Emmett. Just hurry."

I pushed up on my feet once again until my head was back above. Carlisle gave me a hard look before taking my hand again. "What do you want me to do?"

Carlisle pursed his lips and looked over to Franz. He narrowed his eyes in concentration before finally turning back to me with a determined look in his eyes. "We're going to pull you out."

I was silent for a minute. "What?" I stuttered out, completely baffled. I barked out a weak laugh. "Listen, Daddy C. I'm not exactly _light _in the pounds department if you know what I mean. I've got muscle coming out the ying yang and you expect just you two to pull my large ass out of the ground? Hell no—"

"Emmett, shut up. We've got this, we're fine," Franz commanded.

I huffed, "I still don't know....It's like trying to lift an elephant when you only have one arm. And that arm has a birth defect so it's really only half an arm. Then that elephant has an abnormal ear, so it's heavier than usual..."

Franz cut me off before I could continue my rant. "You're going delusional from your concussion. Let's get you out."

I sighed, "Whatever floats your boat. Just don't come crying to me when your arms break in half."

"Emmett!" Carlisle yelled at me. It almost looked like he was about to smack me upside the head. I cowered back. "Let us do our job and get you out of this situation," he said in a deadly calm voice.

I gulped, "Proceed."

It took maybe about three tries and four extra people to help get me out. I was getting pulled and tugged at from every angle, I had no idea which side I would finally pop out on. When I did get out, Carlisle's friend and another doctor immediately rushed away and into an ambulance.

"No! No, I have to go back!" I shouted. The paramedic started yanking off my uniform jacket. He held up the needle of an IV when he finally got my jacket off. I yelped like a little girl and jumped up from the stretcher. "Oh fuck no! Put that away!"

The paramedic sighed and approached me. I back up out of the ambulance and walked slowly back towards Carlisle. He followed me out and grabbed onto my arm when I started to sway.

My vision got all blurry and my head started to throb. I groaned.

"See? You need to get to a hospital. Or you could get some serious damage," he scolded.

I narrowed my eyes when another paramedic came over next to the first. This one had a long ass needle in his gloved hands.

"Sir, we need to get you to a hospital so we can help all the others," the second paramedic said. I hinted an undertone of frustration and irritation in his voice.

"Then help them first! I'm a fireman, I know when I'm about to die," I said sarcastically. "Now stop wasting your time on me and help—"

"Get me a two stretchers, now!" I heard a voice yell from behind me. I whipped my head around just in time to see Carlisle leaning over Jasper and I saw another man bending down to help get Edward out. Without another look back, I ran over to them.

I ignored the dizziness and nausea as I ran. I couldn't leave any of them behind.

I stopped at Jasper when I saw that Edward was currently being worked on by Carlisle. I knelt down by him on the ground and looked at him. "Are you alright, man?"

His eyes drooped and he sighed loudly, "I'm just so tired. And my leg hurts," he motioned down to his distorted leg. I cringed when I saw it. "It's Edward that...that's not good."

I swallowed audibly and rubbed my forehead. "How the hell did all of this happen?"

He shrugged awkwardly against the ground. "It all went by so fast," he added.

I nodded and stood up. "I'm going to see how Edward is. Are you going to be okay?"

Right when I said that, I felt someone rest their hand on my shoulder and squeeze. "He'll be fine. I'm taking care of him." I turned around and saw Langston standing behind me with a tired smile. He was covered in grease and soot. Not one inch of him was clean. I probably looked way worse.

"'Ello, Capt," he said after a moment. I laughed and pulled him into a hug and clapped his back.

"Langston," I greeted and pulled away. "You take care of my brother here, okay?" I ordered.

"Sure thing, Capt. I've never let you down before, have I?" he asked smugly.

I laughed a little and walked away. "No, no you haven't."

By the time I reached Edward and Carlisle, he was already being lifted in the arms of men and being carried my way. I jogged the remaining steps towards them and stopped by his head. Carlisle, who was holding onto his hand, looked over at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Why aren't you on your way to the hospital?" he asked with agitation.

"I made a promise to my brothers, sir. I am not leaving them until we are all out of here alive," I said with complete seriousness for once in my life.

Carlisle looked slightly shocked by the authority in my voice. I couldn't help it. It might have been the captain in me coming out. Or it might have just been the fact that I'm incredibly pissed that we're in this situation in the first place and my only family is being harmed by it. I don't know. All I know is that I have to keep him alive, or nothing will ever be the same again.

We finally reached the ambulance. Carlisle informed—informed, not asked—that Jasper and Edward are in the same ambulance. The paramedics didn't put up a fight with him. Maybe it was because I was standing next to him, or the fierce determination on Carlisle's face. Who knows, but the paramedic backed off and hopped into the driver's seat.

Carlisle told me that he was riding in the back with Jasper and Edward and another paramedic. I was told to sit in the front with the driver.

So that's where I am now, flying past buildings, driving towards the hospital.

The sun was just now starting to show itself from above the horizon. Brilliant shades of pink and orange lit up the sky. I laughed humorlessly when I thought of how much could change in a measly day.

Just twenty four hours ago, I was sitting in bed, holding onto the love of my life while she slept. I could watch that for hours. She seems so peaceful when she's sleeping.

When she's awake, you can tell she puts on a mask. Ever since that accident, she's never been the same as she was before. It was all because of the fact that we might never have children.

She told me when we first met in eighth grade that when she grows up, all she wants is a wonderful husband and three children. In ninth grade she told me that she wanted me to help her with that life.

I couldn't have been more ecstatic. I mean, I didn't even have the chance to ask her out, yet she's telling me she wanted a life...with_ me_ in it. I was a too big of a wimp to make a move, so she took the first step.

Then three years ago, we were coming home from a car show in Harlem that we both wanted to see. I took my eyes away from the road for five seconds. I didn't even know that another car was speeding through a red light. I only remember Rosalie screaming before we were hit and from then on, it's all a little blurry.

**~***

"_Baby, you don't know how much I love you," I murmured as I took her hand into my own. _

_She laughed quietly and squeezed my hand. "I think I do know," she said in a sing-song voice._

_I rose and eyebrow and looked over to her in the passenger seat of Edward's old Volvo. My Jeep was currently in the shop getting a new transmission. As much as I wanted to work on it myself, it was just way too much._

_Rosalie's beautiful blonde hair was glowing in the light of the sunset. It was blowing around her face from the open window. Her eyes were alight with happiness. That is the best sight in the world. Seeing her so happy made me ecstatic._

"_Oh really?" I teased. "How do you—"_

_Her expression made me stop short. She wasn't staring at me anymore; she was staring straight behind me. Her wide, blue eyes were looking past me, horrified. "Emmett!" she screamed so loud I thought my ears were going to bleed._

_I whipped my head around. It was like slow motion, like those cheesy movies you see. I saw a big truck, probably an F150, come barreling through a red light, into the intersection. Right where I was driving through. My eyes widened and I looked back over to Rosalie. _

"_Ro—" I started, but I never finished. The truck rammed into my side of the car. The force hit me so hard that my seat belt snapped and I fell over to the side. I could feel Rosalie being jostled around. I did everything I could to hold onto her, but the car flipped over once, so I couldn't get a good grip._

_I heard her keep on screaming and screaming. It was the most horrifying sound in the world. And suddenly, her screaming stopped. It was replaced by a weird gurgling sound. And it was coming from her mouth. She sounded like she was being choked, but she wasn't. I looked over to her and my breathing stopped. Her stomach was bleeding._

_I could feel the car flip over one more time. I flew out of the windshield and landed on the pavement in front of the car. My breathing didn't sound right at all. It was raspy and hoarse._

_My whole body felt like it was being sawed in half. I couldn't stand it. I let out a loud cry._

_I could hear car horns and screaming all around me. Sirens were heard in the distance. I couldn't find enough energy to even open my eyes. I could only think about Rosalie._

_I found enough will to snap one eye open, then the other slowly. It was all a little blurry at first, but I could finally see clearly after five seconds. I groaned._

_Edward's car was completely totaled. It was upside down and the windshield was almost completely gone. The driver side of the car was all indented in. I could see Rosalie lying on the ground—well, technically, it's the roof of the car—and she looked to be unconscious. _

"_Rosalie!" I screamed. It wasn't even loud enough. I lifted up my arm to push myself up off of the ground, but I just fell back down with a thud. My head suddenly became really heavy and I couldn't keep my head up. I let my eyes close and I didn't open them back up._

**~***

When I woke up in the hospital room without Rosalie, I flipped. Carlisle was in there, he was my doctor, and he told me that Rosalie was in critical condition. He then started to explain her injuries.

When the car flipped the second time, she apparently landed on part of the car door that was sticking out. That's when I heard her weird choking sound. She was stabbed in the pelvis region. It took Carlisle a lot of explaining that Rosalie might never be able to carry a child because of the wound. It was too close to her ovaries that we won't really know for sure unless it miraculously happens.

I was jolted out of my flashback by the slam of a door. It took me a minute to remember that I was in an ambulance and to remember what happened.

I jumped out of the ambulance cautiously and followed the paramedics and Carlisle into the ER. They both got Edward and Jasper onto gurneys and rushed them behind the doors.

One paramedic walked calmly over to me. "Sir, you need to come with us and get an MRI."

I sighed, defeated, and followed him as he walked in the same doors as Carlisle. I stopped before I walked in. He turned around and gave me a questioning look.

"I need to call someone first," I explained urgently.

He gave me a look of understanding before motioning me away. I looked around the ER before I spotted a woman around the age of thirty sitting behind the desk. She looked tired and worn out. I walked up to her and leaned over the edge.

"May I please use your phone?" I asked nicely.

She looked me over before sighing and picking up the phone. She handed it to me over the counter. It was attached by a cord so I gave her the number to dial.

I waited for what seemed like forever. I was getting antsy and was practically dancing in place.

"Hello?" I heard her voice croak on the other end. Even when it sounded so horrible, it was so beautiful. If that made any sense.

I sighed in relief. I could practically feel myself relax at her voice. It sounded so calming and wonderful. It was like a deaf man hearing the birds chirp in the morning for the first time.

"Baby," I smiled into the phone. "It's me."

**~***

Well, there you go! It's finally out! I am actually really proud of this chapter. Who here loves lovey-dovey Emmett? Now, I don't know if a lot of you remember, but in the first chapter, Alice and Bella were talking about how Rosalie can't have children due to an accident. Well, there's the accident.

Only two more chapters left, folks!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Love Lights Fires; Chapter Sixteen**

"The skies they were ashen and sober; the leaves they were crisped and sere—the leaves they were withering and sere; it was night in the lonesome October of my most immemorial year." – _Ulalume_, Edgar Alan Poe

**Isabella Cullen,  
****September 12, 2001. 6:20 A.M.**

I finally got my pathetic ass off the ground of Eva's nursery and hour and a half after my little break down. Alice was with me the whole time.

The first thought I got when I walked out of the room was to find Eva and make sure she's okay. She was sleeping on the ground in the living room when I got in there. Rosalie set up a little bed-type thing for her. When she told me that she was the one who took Eva and settled her down, I gave her a huge hug.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," she had told me while bouncing Eva on her leg. "It was instinct. I knew I had to do something."

Sometimes I think that Rosalie's body is still trying to cope with the injury. I think that it's just taking time to...'reprogram' itself. I have faith, and she'll get her chance to have a family. It's in her blood. It has to happen.

My mom yawned from next to me on the couch and raised her hand to cover her mouth. She turned to look at me and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

I shook my head and sighed, "Ahh, maman. You need to rest."

She licked her lips and looked back down at the book she was reading. "No, I don't," she protested.

"Please," I begged. I looked out the balcony door and slumped my shoulders in defeat. "It's been a full day."

My mom set the book down on the coffee table and wrapped her arm around me. She pulled me to her side and rested her chin on top of my head. "I'm not going to bed now, baby."

I laughed weakly and hugged my mom around her waist. "Look at me. I'm acting like a baby again. I'm twenty-six!"

She laughed at me and patted my arm. "It makes me feel young again. And not like a grandmother," she joked. I felt her chin twitch as she motioned with her head to something.

I looked up to see what she was looking at. Eva was still lying on the ground near the television playing with her toys. We watched her as she picked up a toy and held it up in the air. She made a noise that almost sounded like it could be a question. I watched with curiosity to see what she was going to do next.

She giggled loudly and threw her toy across her stomach and into the balcony door. She continued the process with each toy until she came to her old dolly that had lost an eye. When she picked that one up—well, barely...it was pretty heavy for her—and she made a weird noise before she put it next to her. It was strange because she didn't throw that one.

I sighed and looked back down at my lap.

"She's such a special baby," Renée said softly from above me.

"I worry about her so much," I whined and rested my head in the crook of my mom's neck. "Is that normal? Don't all babies see spirits?"

My mom chuckled. My head vibrated from the movement. "It's normal to be worried about that, honey."

I sat up and looked her dead in the eyes. "But you didn't have to go through this. I wasn't like that."

She chuckled and straightened out her shirt before picking up the book and flipping back to where she left off. "I wouldn't say that. You were a very...imaginative child, Isabella."

I stared at her as she continued reading. I glanced back over to Eva. She was now lying on her stomach and was waving at something in front of her. I looked back over to my mother and saw her watching me with an amused expression.

"It's just a stage, Bella," she smiled. "A very long stage," she mumbled under her breath, probably I wouldn't hear her.

"Okay," I said loudly and got up off of the couch. "I don't know what you took this morning, but I did not see ghosts. And Eva is just going through a tiny stage—"

Rosalie's phone on the coffee table cut off my rant loudly with a strange song. I heard Rosalie slam a door and watched as she ran into the living at top speed with Alice right behind her. I noticed that everyone seemed to congregate in the living room, like the phone was a warning call.

Esme walked calmly over to my side and wrapped her arm around mine. I smiled at her and gave her a small hug.

"Hello?" Rosalie said breathlessly. I heard her breath catch in her throat. She looked at us all with wide eyes before she concentrated back on the phone. "Emmett?"

Esme gasped loudly and walked forward. Rosalie held up her hand to stop her. I watched as Esme threw her a dirty look but didn't say anything. Rosalie was still trying to grasp the fact that Emmett is talking to her.

"You're in the hospital?" she asked. Alice screeched and grabbed her keys from off of the island in the kitchen. Esme and Charlie followed her lead. "Bellevue?" Rosalie asked, out of breath. "They're at Bellevue!" she called out to everyone. I ran over to Eva on the floor and quickly put her jacket on her. Her hat and little mittens were in the pockets of it, so I put those on as well. "We're on our way, Emmett. I love you," Rosalie replied before hanging up the phone and running out of the door after everyone else.

I followed her out and we all ran down the stairs instead of using the elevators. Eva was giggling and playing with my hair as we reached the parking garage.

I ran to my car and quickly unlocked it. "Rose, you're coming in my car," I called over my shoulder as I buckled Eva in her car seat.

Once I made sure she was in the seat securely, I ran to the drivers side and started the car without putting on my seat belt. I swiftly pulled out of my parking spot and into the street, following closely behind Esme's Honda. I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Alice behind me with Renée and Charlie behind her.

"What did Emmett say on the phone?" I asked Rosalie after a minute.

She swallowed loudly and started tapping on the dashboard impatiently. "He just said that they were all in the hospital. He had to go back to get an MRI, so I had to hang up."

I nodded and turned back to the road.

The streets seemed lifeless. No one was around other than a random car we drove by. Cars weren't in parking lots, people were barely walking around. This was strange for Manhattan.

The sun was just now starting to peak over the clouds above the Atlantic Ocean. Pinks and oranges and yellows lit up the sky. It seemed like I haven't seen color like that in such a long time. Yet, it was strange. It still seemed somewhat dead. There were no birds in the sky, no planes making noises as they zoom past us in the sky.

It was eerie, a weird eerie silence. And I didn't like it.

I pulled into the hospital's parking lot behind Esme about ten minutes later. The place was more crowded than usual. Ambulances and police cars were zooming in and out of the driveway, effectively making my job of getting in harder.

We all parked next to each other in the nearest parking spaces. Everyone waited for me as I grabbed Eva out of the backseat. Before I could even shut the door, Alice went running in the emergency room doors, soon being followed by everyone else. Other than me.

I took my time getting in the doors. First of all, it was more difficult to run with a seven month old toddler in your hands. Secondly, I needed some time to prepare myself for what might be happening in there.

When we got that call from Carlisle, he said that Edward was in critical condition and they didn't really know what was going on, other than Jasper. If Edward was in worse condition than I thought, I could completely break down.

After taking an extra minute to breathe outside, I stepped in the doors.

I was immediately attacked with all sorts of different smells and noises and sights.

First off, I could smell the rust and salt scent of blood right when I walked in. It was horrendous, I could barely breathe. People were running around in white lab coats, pushing stretchers and people in wheelchairs. I could hear people yelling—so loud that I could barely hear my own thoughts.

I looked over to the reception desk and saw Alice and Esme pestering the secretary.

Ah, gotta love Cullen women.

I handed Eva over to Renée and went to join them at the desk.

"...I'm sorry, but I don't know where he is right now," the woman behind the desk exclaimed.

"Can't you page him or something?" Alice shrieked. She threw her hands up in the air and let them fall against the desk with a _thud_.

The woman shook her head vehemently and scrambled to grab the phone. "I-I'm not sure if he has it—"

"You will page him, and you will do it now!" Alice screamed. "He is my father, and he's the only one that knows what's going on with my family!"

"Mary Alice," Esme scolded. She threw the woman an apologetic look. You knew Esme was mad when she uses full names.

"No!" Alice shrugged Esme's hand off of her shoulder. "I need to see my husband. And I want to—"

I decided to step in before she hurt herself or someone else. "Alice," I hissed under my breath. She stopped and glared at me. "You need to calm down," I demanded. Then quietly, so no one else would hear, I added, "You can't get a high blood pressure. For the baby."

Her face softened and she took a large step back. I followed her.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly.

"Now, Jayla," Esme said sweetly. "I'd like you to please page my husband, Dr. Cullen, if that wouldn't be too much."

"Of course," Jayla muttered before picking up the phone.

Before she could even dial one number, Carlisle strolled out through the emergency doors and swiftly walked over to us.

"Carlisle!" Esme choked and ran to his arms. They held each other as Carlisle whispered reassurances in her ear. Poor Esme looked like she has been through hell and back. Carlisle looked worse.

It looked like he hasn't showered for days. His white shirt was partly out from being tucked in his black trousers. His tie was fully gone and part of the one sleeve was ripped. His face and hair was covered with black stuff and he had a nice sized cut along his eyebrow.

Alice and Rosalie and I all walked over to Carlisle to hug him.

"Carlisle," Esme gasped. She lifted up her hand and gently traced the gash he had on his forehead. "What happened?"

Carlisle winced before replying, "It's nothing. I just got hit with some debris."

"Daddy, how are they?" Alice asked timidly.

"They wouldn't let me help them," he said angrily. "I'm too 'attached' to these cases."

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it!" Rosalie yelled. Several people around us threw dirty looks in our direction. Rosalie just gave them dirty looks back.

"Rosalie Lillian McCarty!" Esme gasped.

"Sorry," Rosalie said dryly. She didn't sound the least bit apologetic. "But we all know it's true. You were the one that got all of them out, you should be able to help them here too," Rosalie said more quietly this time.

Carlisle nodded and looked thoughtful for a minute. "I'm going to get in there," he announced before making his way back through the doors he came out of.

Well all went to sit down in the seats. I grabbed Eva from my mother and set her down on my lap.

I watched as people came and went from the hospital. Some people were perfectly fine; they were probably just helpers. Some people were covered in soot and ash and dirt and who knows what else. And then there were some people that came in on a stretcher already covered with a bloodstained white sheet.

I breathed out deeply and sat back in my seat. Eva was on the verge of falling asleep so I gently rested her on my lap and pulled her back until she was lying on my chest. I smoothed out her bronze hair absentmindedly as I hummed the lullaby Edward composed for her.

Of course it wasn't nearly as amazing when I hummed it, but I thought it might help her fall asleep better.

And so I was right.

Within five minutes, she was out like a light.

I don't know how long it was, but I was knocked out of my daze by a throat being cleared. I snapped my head up and accidentally moved too sudden. Eva jolted awake and looked around before letting out a piercing cry.

I sighed and held her in my arms while rocking her back and forth a little. Esme got up from next to me and ran over to her husband.

"What's going on?" Esme asked, a little out of breath.

He swiped her bangs away from her eyes and kissed her forehead. I smiled a little at their affection for each other. Even after all these years...

"Jasper and Emmett are resting in their beds right now. You guys may go see them," Carlisle smiled slightly. Rosalie and Alice practically bolted out of their seats, but Carlisle stopped them. "They're drowsy and might be sleeping. I aloud more than one person to see them now only because we're all family. And the hospital is allowing it because of the circumstances..."

"We can all go in to see them?" Esme clarified.

"Yes," he said simply. "Edward just got out of surgery."

I immediately perked up and walked over to where the rest of the family was. "How is he?"

Carlisle scowled a bit before answering me. "He was punctured at the top of his lung. We're extremely lucky because he lost so much blood..." he trailed off. Esme choked on a cry and that seemed to have snapped him from his trance. "We managed to stop the bleeding and get in there to patch up the wound."

"But he's fine now, right?" I demanded.

He nodded once. "Yes."

"Can I see him?"

Carlisle paused for a minute. "I'd rather you wait an hour or so. He just now got out of surgery and he's still asleep from all the drugs we had to give him."

I let out a huge breath. Carlisle picked up on my mood change and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't we all go see Jasper and Emmett, hmm?" Carlisle suggested, trying to sound happier. "I made sure to have them in the same room."

So, I did what I was told. We all got up from the waiting room and followed Carlisle down the narrow, white hallway. I shuddered just walking down here. Hospitals gave me the creeps. Something about them just made me feel uneasy.

"Ba, ba, ba!" Eva giggled. I could feel her squirming around on my shoulder. I looked back at her and watched as she waved at something behind us. I turned my head around but didn't see anyone.

I sighed and turned back around. From next to me, my mother caught my eye. "Special," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes and stepped in the door with everyone else.

The first thing I saw when I entered the room was the back of Rosalie as she was on top of a big bulge on the bed. I assumed it was Emmett, of course. It looked like she was mauling him. But I shouldn't complain. I could react the same way when I see Edward.

Alice and Jasper were a different story. Alice just sat on the chair next to jasper's bed and stared into his eyes while holding his hand. He gazed back with such intensity that I felt the need to look away.

I pulled a chair up to Emmett's bed and coughed loudly. Rosalie pulled back and I finally got a look at Emmett.

He looked so worn out. There were many cuts on his face and arms, it looked like he's been to war. He looked at me and smiled so wide it looked like it hurt his face. It was his special smile; the dimples in his cheeks were showing.

And his smile was infectious. I caught myself doing it before I got up and hugged him as tightly as I could when he was lying down.

"Hey big brother," I whispered into his ear.

He laughed quietly and squeezed me tighter, "Hey little sister."

His voice was so raspy. It was probably from all the ash though.

I pulled back and looked over to Rosalie. She smiled at me and lay down next to Emmett. He automatically wrapped his huge arms around her. She snuggled into his side and sighed contentedly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, settling back into the chair. I looked over to Jasper and Alice to see that Esme and Carlisle joined their little group.

"Can't complain," Emmett said. "Just a little bump on the head."

I nodded slightly and looked out the window that overlooked the Atlantic Ocean. Everything seemed so peaceful out there. Not like how hectic it is up here.

"Hey," I felt a tug on my hand. I looked down and saw that Emmett's giant bear paw was wrapped around mine. "Why so sullen, Cullen?"

I laughed loudly and covered my mouth with my hand. I shook my head at his sense of humor. "Just waiting to see my husband."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get over to him and help."

I smiled and smacked his hand a little. "You were busy trying to save yourself and get you guys out of there. You helped him in my opinion." Emmett nodded but still looked unsure of himself. I got up and kissed both Rosalie and Emmett's cheeks. "I'll let you two be. I need to see Jasper."

I walked over to Jasper's side of the room and stood on the opposite side of his bed that Alice was on. Jasper looked up at me as I took his hand.

"Hey Jas," I said softly with a smile. "How are you?"

He shrugged and motioned to his leg, "Peachy. I guess getting crushed by a building and having your leg broke in five different places will do that to you."

I winced as he mentioned his injuries. "I'm sorry, Jasper."

He smiled, "S'not your fault," he slurred.

I raised an eyebrow in Alice's direction. She just smirked and shook her head while pointing to the IV that was sticking in his hand. I shuddered when I saw it.

"Thank you," I told him.

He furrowed his half-lidded eyes, "For what?"

"Saving Edward."

"No problemo," he said tiredly. His eyes closed and his hand fell out of mine.

I gasped and looked up to Carlisle with alarm.

"The morphine's finally kicking in," he smiled. "He's sleeping."

Both Alice and I blew out a breath of air. I turned to Carlisle, "Can I see him now?"

He looked at his watch before sighing, "Okay. But only you."

"Not Eva?"

"Of course you can bring her," Carlisle said simply.

I nodded and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

I went over and got Eva from my mom and dad. I kissed them both on the cheek before walking out of Jasper and Emmett's room. I heard Carlisle follow me.

"I'm going to take you to his room. It's in the ICU, upstairs, you might not be able to find it," he explained to me.

After a five minute walk down the creepy hallway, up the elevator, and down another creepy hallway, we finally stopped outside of a closed door. I looked in the tiny window and saw a blob of bronze hair.

My breathing picked up as I looked at him.

"Da?" Eva asked and pulled on my hair.

"Yeah baby, that's Daddy," I told her. I looked back to Carlisle. "Can I?"

"Of course," he nodded. He walked passed me, but not before kissing my cheek. "Tell him we all love him and we'll see him soon."

I smiled and nodded before opening the door and walking in the bright, white room. I stood a foot away from the door and just watched as he slept. He looked so peaceful right now. I wondered if he was dreaming anything.

The room was so quiet that I jumped about a mile in the air when the door behind me snapped shut. Eva giggled at me and tugged on my ear.

That was her latest habit. She likes to play with people's ear. For what reason, who knows? Like my mother said, she's a special baby.

I took a deep breath and walked forward until I was just up against his bed. I pulled a chair so that it was almost touching his bed. I got myself comfortable in it and grabbed Edward's hand from off of the sheet. Eva squealed and rested her hand on top of his. I smiled at her.

"Edward, Je t'aime. I love you so much," I whimpered and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

They were the same as they were twenty four hours ago. Only a little rougher. But that same spark was still there, flowing through my lips and going throughout my whole body. I shuddered unnecessarily and pulled back.

I took this time to assess his body. There were a lot of scratches covering his face and arms, just like Emmett. His chest was bare except for a bandage covering his right upper chest and part of his shoulder. I took my free hand and traced around where the bandage was.

I could have sworn I saw the muscles in his chest flex and relax. But that could have just been my eyes. I pushed the hair that fell into his eyes away before kissing each eyelid.

I sighed and rested my forehead down onto the bed next to his stomach. "Please wake up," I mumbled into the sheets. "I miss those green eyes."

"I miss everything about you, and it's only been a day. I miss how you would hold me when I'm scared," I paused and turned my head to the side so I could see his face. "This is the only true time I've been scared and I didn't have you to hold. I miss you whispering anything and everything in my ear when I need to hear it. I miss hearing you laugh and your voice. Everything. It's like this whole day has been a horrible nightmare without you. Jasper and Emmett are up, and everyone really wants to see you," I closed my eyes as I felt the moisture begin to drop.

"DA!" Eva screamed delightedly. I felt her squirm around in my lap. I huffed and held her closer.

"Eva, don't move," I scolded halfheartedly.

"Da, da, da!" she chanted over and over. Her whole body was now moving and trying to get away from mine.

I groaned and sat up straight. I looked down at her to see her staring at the bed with wide eyes. Her chubby arms were stretched out forward and her tiny hands were making fists over and over again.

I heard a deep laugh from above me. "You're not goin' to let her see her dad?"

I gasped and looked away from Eva. I looked up and saw a startling pair of green eyes, only this time it wasn't my daughter's. They were my husband's.

"Edward!" I gasped and practically flew onto of him with Eva still in my arms. I was careful not to touch his left side of his body. I didn't want to cause him anymore pain than he's already in.

I cried loudly and kissed every inch of his face. "Edward," I kept repeating over and over again. "Oh, mon Edward, Je t'aime!"

I heard the heart monitor start beeping faster than before. I stopped kissing him and looked at him in alarm.

Edward chuckled lowly, "Ah Bella, you know what that accent does to me."

I let out a weird laughing choke thing and threw myself at him once again, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Da!" Eva screamed from underneath me.

I laughed and sat upright so I could hold her out to her dad. I set her down by his arm so he could partially hold her.

He wrapped his arm around her loosely and kissed her forehead, "My baby." He took my hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "I love you, both of you."

I smiled. And this time, I actually could feel the happiness coming off of me. It was like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders to have my whole family back and safe. It was like the dark skies turned into blue skies. It sounded like the birds were chirping again. It's amazing what love could do to you.

"Je t' aimerai toute ma vie," I smiled and kissed him once again.

**~***

Long chapter for you guys. One more!


	18. Chapter Seventeen, Epilogue

**Love Lights Fires; Chapter Seventeen—Epilogue**

"You can be sure that the American spirit will prevail over this tragedy." — Colin Powell

**Edward Cullen,  
****September 11, 2002. 7:55 A.M.**

A lot can happen in one little year.

A life could be made and brought into this world. You could get your house destroyed without warning by a tornado. A relative close to you could be taken away. You could buy a new car, or a new house. You could watch your five year old walk up the steps to their kindergarten class. You could walk your little girl down the isle and watch her leave you without a chance that you could get her back.

Or, your whole country could change dramatically in the blink of an eye.

Many said that September 11th was the worse attack since Pearl Harbor in 1941. And it was. Many people said that the country was never going to be the same again after that day. So far, they are right.

In the last year, many things have changed drastically.

Before September 11th, Americans could walk to work without a worry—other than the usual crime in your city. You didn't have to walk into your building wondering if it was safe to even be there. Now, most people are afraid, scared, and paranoid. At least from what I have heard on television. But what do I know? I could be over-exaggerating.

Airports no longer let you go past security if you don't have a flight to catch. There is barely anything you are aloud on the plane. No liquids, no big bags. Nothing is easy there.

The security has gone up so much—for those even still flying. There are people that don't even want to step a foot onto a plane. Airports around the country are losing so much money—so I've heard.

And to top it all off, not even a month after the attacks, America went to war with Afghanistan.

It is really difficult to listen on the news and the radio how many people are getting hurt over there. I know so many people that have either been shipped over there or know someone who has. I don't like it, not one bit.

"Dada!" the high-pitched screech tore me out of my thoughts. I looked away from my reflection in the mirror and glanced towards where the sound came from.

A smile lit up my face. I whipped my head back and forth, playing with her a little. "Who's that?"

She giggled and tugged at my pants leg. "It me, Da! It Eba!"

I gasped dramatically and crouched down in front of her. "Eva!"

She squealed and jumped into my arms. I winced a little as she collided with my shoulder, but I held onto her as tight as I could. "How are you doing, baby?"

"Good!" she announced. "Gamma let me in. Mama still get ready," she stated proudly.

I smiled at her improving speech and looked towards the doorway. My mother was standing there with a smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear. I lifted Eva up and walked over to my mom.

"Hey," I said and kissed her cheek.

"Edward," she greeted and rested her hand on my cheek.

Ever since the attacks last year, our family has been really fragile. That subject couldn't be brought up without someone breaking down, running out of the room, or getting really angry at absolutely nothing.

"We're leaving at eight," she told me and backed away.

I nodded and adjusted Eva on my hip. "Where's Bella?"

"In the bathroom finishing up," Esme smiled and took Eva from my arms. "Hey baby," she cooed. She looked up from her granddaughter and tilted her head. "Your father is in the kitchen."

"Hey dad," I greeted and sat down at the island with him next to me.

He smiled and patted my shoulder, not taking his eyes away from the newspaper. "Hey son."

I reached across the island to pick up an apple. I cringed noticeably when a pain shot through my arm. I hissed through my clenched teeth and dropped my hand down.

My dad set down the newspaper next to me and sighed. "You haven't been doing your exercises, have you?"

I debated whether or not I should argue with him, but I decided against it. He _is _the father, and he _is_ my doctor. He'd win anyways.

I shook my head slowly and dropped my gaze to the marble countertop.

The scar I have on my shoulder is pretty bad. In the hospital, I had to get the hole in my chest patched up, and the same hole in my back. Now, I have two equally-sized scars the shape of circles. It still hurts a little to do some lifting, but other than that, I'm lucky.

My physical therapist told me that I should have died down there. It was a miracle that I survived that long, losing that much blood, and having a wound like that so close to a vital organ.

"Edward, you need to be doing that!"

"I know, I know," I repeated slowly, hoping to calm him down. "I've been doing it sometimes. But...it's just so difficult."

Carlisle sighed sadly and hugged me around the shoulders. "It'll get better, I promise."

I smiled thankfully at him and got up to throw my apple core in the garbage.

"So, how do I look?" I heard the voice of an angel ask from the doorway.

I turned my head slowly and froze. My wife was standing there, with the light from the morning sun shining brightly on her hair, looking as gorgeous as always. She had on a white sundress that went down mid-thigh. She had on a little red jacket above it. Her hair was partly pinned up, showing all of her face.

"Exquisite, as always," I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

I heard her let out a big breath and relax in my arms.

A little throat being cleared from behind me brought us out of our own world. I looked above Bella's head and saw my mom watching us with a bouncing toddler in her arms.

"We should get going. We're meeting with Alice and Jasper downstairs with Emmett and Rosalie," my mom announced and grabbed Carlisle's hand with her free one.

Bella let go of me and took Eva from Esme. "Hey little girlie! You miss your mommy?" she sang and kissed her nose.

Eva squealed, "Momma, miss ya."

I chuckled at both of my girls as we walked out the door together. I turned around and quickly locked up. When I turned back, I saw Emmett doing the same thing a door down.

"Hey neighbors!" he boomed and strolled over to us. Rosalie rolled her eyes and trailed behind him. Emmett made his way over to us and grabbed Esme, literally picking her up off of the ground.

"Emmett McCarty!" Esme laughed and smacked him playfully as he set her down back onto her feet. "Hi, honey!" she kissed his cheek.

"Momma Cullen," he smiled. "Daddy Cullen. Eddie boy, little sister, baby-squirt Eva," he greeted all of us.

Bella laughed and hugged him with one arm. "Hey big brother."

Rosalie went around and hugged everyone. When she stopped at me, I rested a hand on her still flat stomach. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks," she smiled. She really was glowing.

A couple months after everything died down, Rosalie ran into our apartment announcing that she got her period. I was a little shocked at first. I mean, aren't women supposed to be dreading that time? But then when I remember the accident and what the effect was, I was so happy for her.

Just three weeks ago, Rosalie and Emmett told us all that they were pregnant. I couldn't even begin to describe the happiness that our family received that day. You could see color in Rosalie's cheeks, for the first time in a long time. Emmett was absolutely bouncing off the walls. And my mom ran out of tears, I think.

As we made our way down into the parking garage, Eva was talking animatedly in her own gibberish language. Bella would occasionally laugh along with her and talk to her like she would a normal conversation. Watching them interact could have been the best thing in the world.

When we got down near our cars, I saw Jasper leaning in the back of their SUV while Alice watched. She turned our way and smiled hugely while flapping her hand around crazily.

I chuckled and finished walking over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her spiky head. "Hey baby sister."

She scoffed and pushed me away playfully, "Baby my ass. I _got_ a baby, big brother."

I smirked, "How is my little niece?"

"Absolutely wonderful," she breathed and smiled wistfully in Jasper's direction.

On May 28th, at exactly five oh seven in the morning, my first niece was brought into the world. Dawn Christine Hale. After Alice being in labor for almost twenty four hours, little Dawn arrived into the world with a set of lungs that could outshine her mother. She was completely fine, nothing wrong at all, and we were all glad for that.

When Alice and Jasper announced to the family what her name was, we wanted to know their reasoning behind it. I mean, it's not a normal name to have thought of. It seemed old-fashioned, elegant. Not that Alice wouldn't have thought of that. I just thought she'd name her daughter something like...Tyra or Gisele or some other crazy supermodel.

"Well, Christine was Jasper's mom's name, so we decided that was perfect for her middle name," Alice had said while gazing at Jasper. "Dawn was the time we got the call from Emmett," she had said quietly.

To say that we were all in awe would be an understatement. And I was even happier when she asked Bella and me to be her godparents.

"All tucked in," Jasper announced in his old Texan accent. He turned around and greeted us all before telling us we should be on our way if we wanted to make it in time.

We agreed and went to our respective cars. I grabbed Bella's hand and walked a little way to my Volvo. I opened up the backseat and let her put Eva in her car seat. Once she was strapped in, I shut the door and opened up the passenger side for her.

"_Merci_," she purred and kissed my cheek.

I shuddered a little and closed the door. As I got into the driver side, Bella was laughing.

"What?" I wondered as I pulled out of the parking garage behind Emmett's Jeep.

"I still got it," she smirked, took my hand in hers, and looked out her window.

It was quiet the rest of the way, other than Eva talking about nothing in the back. But who am I kidding? I love to hear her talk.

When we finally got to our destination, I pulled the keys out of the ignition and took a deep breath.

I felt her small hand caress my cheek and I felt the stress immediately evaporate off of my body.

"You okay?" she whispered almost so quietly that I couldn't hear her.

I nodded without a word and got out of the car. "I will be," I said to myself as I straightened out my button down shirt.

"I know you will," she assured as she walked behind me with our daughter in her arms.

I jumped a little, startled that she actually heard me. "What, do you have super sonic hearing now too?"

She giggled, "I just know you, Edward. I know how you think. It's going to be fine. I'll be there, we all are."

I griped onto her free hand tightly and met up with the rest of the family. Esme patted my shoulder and kissed my cheek. She did the same for Jasper and Emmett before she took Carlisle's hand and walked up the paved path.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and tugged on Bella's hand to get her to follow me. The rest followed behind us.

The path leading up to Ground Zero was decorated with American flags and banners all around. Flowers were lying around and candles were lit along the grass line near the road. I stopped for a minute to stare at all of the banners.

'God Bless America' was the most prominent banner saying. There were a couple in different languages. There were pictures of people from countries all around the world that had candle light vigils. Germany. South Korea. England. Russia. Canada.

Countries from all around the world stopped on that day last year and did all of this. That thought made me stop for a minute. We really weren't the most hated country in the world as most people say. These people, people that never set foot in America, all gave us their sympathy on that day. It was like we were all in this together.

That was amazing.

I felt Bella's hand tighten around me. I looked up at her and saw her smile through her tears. "This is amazing, Edward."

I nodded my head in agreement. It truly was.

We finished our journey to the actual site. I took a deep breath and stepped into the area.

"Ya'll ready?" Jasper asked quietly while pushing Dawn in her stroller.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Emmett answered solemnly. I nodded my head in agreement. Emmett was still depressed that half of his station was killed that day. I felt extremely bad for him.

"Well, let's go in," Rosalie said, giving us all the strength we needed to walk the rest of the way to the seats.

I kept my head down the whole rest of the way there. This was the first time I've been back to the World Trade Center since that day a year ago. I was almost afraid to look up. Carlisle came back here the day after we were discovered to help find more survivors. Emmett said he had to see it while doing his job once in a while. Yet Jasper and I have never been back.

After I sat down in my seat with Bella next to me and Eva in my lap, I finally got enough courage to look straight ahead.

There were a couple hundred—maybe even a thousand—seats all around. There were more banners and signs around us and on the fence. And beyond that fence, that was where I finally broke.

Even after a year, I could still vision those towers standing high on Liberty and Church Street. I could still picture the shadows that didn't allow the evening sun entrance into my apartment. Back then, that was annoying and I wanted to see the sunset. But now with them gone, it's like something was terribly wrong to see the New York City sunset, as weird as that may sound.

Now, looking right where all of that took place, I felt hot tears start falling down my face. No matter how hard I tried to stop them, they just kept coming. All this time, I haven't shed a single tear. But now, with one look back, I couldn't help myself.

I slouched forward and buried my face in Eva's hair for some sort of comfort. I felt my daughter's little hands pat my hand as she said, "Dada okay." Bella's arm was wrapped around my shoulder. I heard her sniffle and tighten her grip around me. I immediately fell into her embrace.

"Oh, son," I heard my mother whisper from behind me and rubbed my back.

"Is that everyone that is attending this memorial?" I heard a voice as through the microphone on the podium at the front.

I lifted my head up, but not before gently kissing my daughter on her head.

"Good, please take a seat if you are just arriving," the same voice said. I looked towards where it was coming from and saw two men dressed in tuxedos. The man on the right was the mayor of New York City during the time of the attacks. The man on the left was our current mayor.

"I'd just like to say first and foremost, thank you all that have came today," the current mayor started once everyone was seated and quiet. "All of you know what had happened in this very place just one year ago. Many are still mourning the loss of your family and friends. Many are gone, yet still with us," he spoke quietly. I could already hear the sniffs from around the crowd. "With me here today, I have Sir Rudolph Giuliani."

The crowd began clapping and our mayor stepped away from the podium. He shook Rudy's hand and clapped his back.

Rudy smiled at the crowd before speaking. "Good morning citizens of New York City. As I look around, I can see very many people came today. Whether you are mourning your loved ones, or just came here out of respect, I thank you all."

He paused for a minute before continuing. There wasn't a sound in the air, except the traffic from the street. "September 11th, 2001 is a day that all Americans have etched into their memories. That date meant nothing to us on September 10th; it was only a day that we considered as 'tomorrow'." There was a murmur of agreement amongst us all. "New York City may have not been the only area attacked, but we were hit the worst.

"Two thousand nine hundred and seventy-four people from all around the world were killed on that day. There are still people that are missing and have yet to be found. Right here, where the Twin Towers stood, two thousand six hundred and three people's lives were taken away. One hundred and twenty-five people were killed in the Pentagon. September 11th, 2001 was the worst day of my life, for me to be in office."

Bella let out a whimper from next to me. I squeezed her hand that was around my shoulder tighter than before.

"Not everyone that was involved in these attacks was unlucky. I know for a fact that there are survivors here with us right now." He spoke with so much conviction; it was hard to not pay attention to him. "I looked at the numbers that the government gave out for all of the fatalities. Workers, flight attendants, firefighters; they're all victims of this atrocity. Some weren't as lucky as others.

"I have a friend who was a worker in the World Trade Center. Granted, I knew many of people that were in those buildings, but I count him to be my greatest. I met him fifteen years ago at an event the city of New York was throwing. We talked about our jobs; me as a politician, him as a businessman. Throughout the years, we grew closer. He was like a brother," Rudy said strongly, yet there was a hint of sadness in his voice. "The morning of that day seemed like a normal, beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping. The usual." He laughed heartily at something that the rest of us didn't hear. "He called me that morning when I was about to head to the office. He told me he and his co-workers were going into a meeting with the Director of Trade in Germany."

It took a minute for his words to finally sink in. Germany's Director of Trade? I turned in my seat to look behind me. Jasper was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Twenty minutes after that call, the first plane hit the North Tower. When my office got the call that some kind of explosion went off, I didn't know what to think. My first thought was to immediately get aid to those in need in the building. My second thought was 'Is he alright?', but I knew he was in the South building."

What he just said confirmed mine and Jasper's thoughts.

"A little over fifteen minutes later, I got a call that a plane flew into the South Tower." His voice cracked a couple times, but his face remained neutral.

I heard Bella release a sob from next to me. I looked over to her and saw she was staring straight ahead with tears falling down her face. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her against my side. I looked down at her face as she smiled and I kissed her forehead lightly.

"Here today, I thought it was appropriate to have someone speak that was in the middle of the attacks. He was there when the second plane hit, and he was recovered by rescue officers. Here now to share his story, Edgar Lennox, CEO of Trade of the United States," Rudy announced and stepped away from the podium.

I noticed someone moving from the side of the fence to walk over to where the mayor was standing. He looked pretty old, haggard. He was limping over to the podium with one crutch beneath his underarm helping him walk. His hair was still dark like I remember it, only there was grayer. He didn't look anything like the Edgar I knew. He looked so different.

Edgar and Rudy hugged for a while before Rudy stood back and aloud Edgar to get up the stairs. It took him a while, but once he made it, he smiled at the crowd.

"Good morning, everyone," Edgar greeted with his old German accent. I smiled. "How are you all doin'?" he asked with sincerity, not one ounce of humor. "As Rudy already said, I am the CEO of Trade for the United States. I worked in the World Trade Center, south tower, for quite a while. Around thirty-two years, I'd say. I didn't have very many friends in that building, but there certainly were some," his eyes drifted over to where we were all sitting and he winked. "I, like probably everyone else at this memorial, can remember where they were and what they were doing when they first heard the news of the attacks.

"Some people may have been sleeping, some taking their children to school, some may have been at the bar doing who knows what," he joked. There were a couple tiny laughs from everyone. "I was at work, getting ready for a meeting with Germany with two of the men I worked with."

Bella looked up at me and gave me a watery smile. I tried my hardest to smile back.

"The Director of Trade, Edward Cullen, and the Assistant Director of Trade, Jasper Hale, and I were all ready for a meeting with the trading of Germany. That's right boys, I didn't forget you two," Edgar smiled and waved to us. Almost everyone turned in their seats to stair at us. Bella giggled and I waved a little.

"Everything was normal until we heard the most god-awful sound of my life. Let me tell you, I lived through Vietnam, that wasn't anything like it," he closed his eyes and grimaced for a minute. "There was a loud bang, and then you could hear glass shattering and people screaming from outside of the door. We had no idea what was going on. We looked out the windows, and all we saw was smoke with papers flying around," he shuddered with his eyes still closed. It was like he was trying to remember the scene behind his eyelids. I could still remember every detail without closing my eyes.

"That is, until Betty—may God rest her soul—rushed in. That was Edward's secretary. You could clearly see the panic on her face. She told us that there was an explosion in the North Tower, and we were being evacuated immediately by the New York City Fire Department. Alarms were going off...people were screaming, crying, praying, running. It was chaos.

"I remember Jasper yelling, saying we shouldn't take the elevators, that we had to take the stairs. There was mass hysteria; no one knew exactly what to do. It was just us four that went down the stairwell. Jasper and I was leading the group, Edward had poor Betty over his shoulder," he smiled weakly. I heard Esme laugh breathlessly behind me and pat my shoulder. "She was too weak to run down seventy-something flights of stairs," he frowned, still with his eyes closed. "Then Edward's cell phone started ringing. It was his wife, I could tell by the expression on his face."

Bella tightened her grip on me and buried her face in my arm. Her hot tears were seeping through the fabric of my suit jacket. "We didn't know exactly what she was saying, but by the look on Edward's face, it was nothing to be glad about. We didn't even get a chance to ask him before another loud explosion hit. Only this time, we felt it right above us. I remember hearing nothing but Betty's screams. It seemed like the ceiling was falling apart and the pieces were falling all around us.

"I saw Edward fall to the ground before anyone, a piece of something had fallen and hit him right on the head," he wiped a tear from his eye and stared at nothing in particular. "Both Betty and the cell phone went flying. That was the last time I saw B-Betty," he stuttered. "Jasper was running over to get Edward when he got knocked over. He was soon unconscious, and I was alone. I don't know how long I just sat there, there was no way out, I knew I was doomed.

"The exits were blocked, as was the rest of the stairwell, so I couldn't run anywhere. Smoke was filling the whole area, I could barely breathe. I couldn't even see three inches in front of me. It was quiet. An eerie quiet. I didn't like it at all.

"The next thing I know, I was being woken by loud voices. Apparently, I passed out from the smoke inhalation and the floor caved in a couple stories. I was trapped under some rubble and I saw flashlights in the distance through all the smoke."

I stared wide eyed up at him. Who knew he was awake for all of that?

"A man in a firefighting uniform stopped when he heard me call for him. I later found out that that man was Emmett McCarty, a friend of Edward and Jasper. Him and three other firefighters, Mr. Daniels, Mr. Vernati, and Mr. Gutierrez. All three of those men lost their lives that day. Not Mr. McCarty. He helped me get some of the rubble off of my legs. By that time, I couldn't even feel them. There was a little more rumbling, and then the roof caved in, pretty much.

"I woke up four weeks later in a hospital in New Jersey. I was in a medically induced coma for those weeks; my body had to heal itself. I could barely remember anything...I didn't know why I was in the hospital. The staff was very sympathetic towards me, yet I had no idea why.

"It wasn't until I saw a news program. Something about terrorists. They announced on the TV that they were still finding bodies in the crash site. I was a little more than confused to say the least, I didn't even know what crashed. When they mentioned something about the World Trade Center, every memory came flooding back towards me. I had a breakdown. I cried for hours without stopping. It was the first time I've cried too. Now, I can't get enough of it," he laughed at himself.

"Today, a year later, I am just starting to get back in the hang of things. My job is still there, sure, but it's in an entirely new building. It isn't right. That whole day was not right. Those military personnel and citizens in Arlington, Virginia at part of the Pentagon. Those brave souls in Flight 93. The workers and rescue workers here in New York City. None of those people's live should be gone right now."

"But what I'm here to say is, thank you to everyone that had a part in helping the people. Thank you for getting the people you could out alive. That means a lot, not just to me, but everyone in America. Have a good day," he finished and limped back off of the stage.

The applause for Edgar was thunderous. My family was probably the loudest. After Rudy and our current mayor said more words, they raised a new flag in Ground Zero as we sung The Star-Spangled Banner.

They wrapped up the ceremony by once more thanking everyone for coming. After they were finished, people started filing out.

"That was beautiful," Esme smiled and wiped the tears from her face. My father smiled and kissed her head.

Jasper walked over to me. "Can you believe it? Edgar Lennox?"

"Better believe it," a deep voice boomed from behind me. I turned around and saw Edgar standing there with his wife attached to his arm. "Men," he greeted with a smile. "How ya doin'?"

I handed Eva over to Bella and stepped forward with Jasper behind me. "Edgar," I greeted happily and hugged him tightly.

He patted my back and stepped back. "It's good to see you boys alive and well," he said after hugging Jasper.

"I could say the same to you," I laughed.

"Eh, I try," he joked.

Jasper and I both laughed heartily. Edgar paused and glanced behind us. "Emmett McCarty?"

Emmett stepped forward and shook his hand. "Yes."

"Sir, you very well have saved my life," Edgar told him with emotion in his voice.

"Oh, well I don't kn—" Emmett started to object, but Edgar stopped him.

"You did, I tell ya. Without you there to start to help me get out, I very well may have lost my legs, or even my life. I am very thankful for your servitude. You must want something in return."

I almost laughed at the professional tone of Edgar, but then I remembered that's his real tongue.

"No sir, I was just doing my job," Emmett said strongly and puffed out his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Very well," Edgar nodded. Edgar's wife cleared her throat quietly. "Oh! I'm dearly sorry. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, this is my wife, Tabitha."

"Pleasure meeting you men," she smiled and bowed her head. Her German accent was even thicker than Edgar's.

"Edgar, this is Bella, my wife, and Eva, my daughter," I introduced and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

"Well isn't she a cutie," Edgar smiled.

"She's eighteen months old," I beamed proudly and stroked my daughter's cheek.

"I was talking about Bella," Edgar wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Tabitha gasped and smacked his arm. Edgar laughed loudly. "I'm only joking, my love. Bella, very glad of meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too, Edgar," my wife smiled brightly.

"Yes, and this is my wife, Alice and my daughter Dawn. She's almost four months old," Jasper smiled down at his little family.

"Congratulations, my son," he paused for a minute before letting out a laugh. "The last time I said that, the building went up in flames. I should really watch that."

I frowned. "Tasteful sense of humor, sir."

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." He pushed down his sleeve and glanced at his watch. "Oh lord, we need to get going," he told Tabitha. "We have a flight to Germany in two hours. We have to visit some family. You know...the dreadful stuff," he joked. He hugged both me and Jasper again and shook Emmett's hand. "It was nice meeting all of you. Edward, Jasper, keep in touch. Who knows where our new job locations might take us."

After we said our farewells, he left with a smile on his face.

"What a strange man," Rosalie mused.

"Very, but he's like a father to me," Jasper added. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's only ten thirty, who wants to go out to breakfast?" Carlisle suggested.

After thinking of a place to meet up, we all hopped back in our separate cars and took off. I was staring out the front window as I drove. Bella's hand was in my hand on the gear shift; Eva was talking to herself in the backseat.

"That was wonderful," Bella said quietly after a moment of silence.

"Yes it was," I said softly and lifted up her hand to kiss it.

I thought back to what has happened in the past year. Just one little incident can change someone's life forever. One problem that was out of my hands, a problem that I didn't even start, spun the lives of my family out of control.

Tragedy, health problems, miracles, having a baby. All of those things is what made my family so strong. Not once did we give up hope when our lives were in danger. Not once did Rosalie give up on having a baby. Not once did everyone else give up hope that we would make it out alive.

We're a family that is not only related by blood, but by bond. Nothing in the world could break that bond. We're strong, we're loving, we're happy, we're brave. We're there for each other, when everything else seems to go down hill. This tragedy seems to have only brought our family closer together, not farther apart. And that can't ever change.

We are the Cullen family, and we do not give up without a fight.

**The End**

Well, there you have it; the end of Love Lights Fires. Did you like the epilogue? Did it meet up to your expectations for the closing of this story? I sure hope so.

First of all, I'm sorry that took so long to get out. The virus I had on my computer was worse and I had to do stuff for the holidays. Speaking of holidays, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! There, did I get all the holidays I missed on here?

Second, I am now going to be working on Let's Play a Game. Excited? You better be.

Okay, so tell me what you liked about this story. Tell me what you didn't like. I'd love to know.

Who knows, I may write little one shots for it of all the other characters that were killed or whatnot.

Lastly, I'd just like to thank everyone that supported me during this story. I know it was really depressing, none of it was really happy, but I thought it would be good to write something about it.

Stay tuned for anything to do with LPAG. Thanks!

-Julia


	19. Final Authors Note

/- - - - - - - - -

Hi everyone! I just wanted to inform you of some things to be looking out for in the future. But first off, I just wanted to say thanks again for everyone who supported this story. I know I said that a million times, but originally, I didn't plan on making this big. I know it wasn't a sad story, but I felt the need to write it.

Next! I have a new story out, Chemistry of Evanescence. Check it out; I'm pretty pumped for it. If you love Axl Rose Idol'd-Guitar PlayingWard, then read it. It's pretty much my story to express my love for classic rock such as Queen, The Beatles, Joan Jett & The Blackhearts / Runaways, Guns N' Roses, Stevie Nicks, and David Bowie.

Thirdly, I updated Let's Play a Game...but sadly, I haven't gotten ANY feedback yet. To be honest, I'm a little shocked. I'm not trying to get all whiny and beg for reviews, but when I wasn't posting anything, you people were begging me and threatening me to put another chapter up. So I did. And I got nothing.

Check out those two things, okay? I'd love you forever, because I really want to know what I'm good at, and what I need to improve on.

Thanks again!

Forever yours, Julia xox

\- - - - - - - - -


End file.
